Army Wives
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: Hey! :D This is my own storyline for the show following Season 3's very gripping finale! :O I hope you all like it. Will include all characters majorly but centre mainly around The Holdens cause they're my favs. All canon ships included. R
1. Chapter 1

_'Hey guys! :D My names Rachel and I am like, completely and totally in love with this friggen show! Army Wives ROCKS! and the season 3 finale had me balling my eyes out for the last 10 minutes. I can't wait until April 11th! :D It's gonna be SO awesome! :D Okay, now that my little rant's over and done with I can explain this fic._

_Now, as you read this I want you to bear in mind the fact that this is Fanfiction. Here we can do whatever we want: we can change names, ages, dates, timeline's anything and everything so...I'm gonna change some ages. We all know how old Roxy is cause all you need to do is count up from 16, how old her son TJ is and BAM! There ya go. In my opinion I'd say that Trevor is ages with Roxy. Pamela is only a few years older same as Chase. Roland and Joan after them, then Denise and Frank. Claudia Joy and Michael after them, being the oldest. For the purpose of my story I am going to make Claudia Joy just barely 40 and Michael 42, which they could very well be. Denise about 39, Frank 40. Roland and Joan 37, 38 with Pamela and Chase at 35, 36. How's that sound? If you don't like it then you either deal and read anyway or don't. It's up too you._

_Alright, this is one hell of an Author's Note so I'm just gonna end it here! Lol :D I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews to let me know whether or not I should continue with this so please click the button at the end :D_

* * *

**Holden Residence**

The shrill ringing of the house phone drew all inhabitants from their much needed slumbers. Claudia Joy Holden groaned as she rolled onto her left side, reaching over her husband to snatch the screaming phone from its cradle.

"General Holden's residence." She greeted out of habit, her voice still groggy from sleep.

Michael Holden pushed himself onto one elbow as he ran his other hand across his face, "Who in the hell is calling this late?" he asked his wife who was straining to make sense of the person on the other line. Michael turned his head to the alarm clock which read 2:40 and scoffed, "Or early." He muttered under his breath.

"Denise?" Claudia Joy questioned, squinting in the darkness. Michael turned and flicked on his bedside lamp watching his wife's face carefully, gouging her reaction to whatever was being said over the phone.

Claudia Joy shook her head frowning, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!...Whoa, honey slow down." She instructed calmly, "No Denise...Denise calm-calm down I can't-" Claudia Joy froze, her free hand flying out in search of her husband's. Michael took her hand in his and kissed it watching as his wife's confused expression grew into that of sheer panic and fear, "Oh my god." She whispered shakily.

"What is it?" Michael asked sitting completely upright in the bed, instantly on alert.

Claudia Joy shook her head at him as a signal to stop talking, "No it's...it's fine Denise I'll-no I will call them." She told her best friend gently, "Sweetie it's no trouble at all okay, I'm-we're on our way." She assured her, "Yes...I love you too...see you soon." She promised before ending the call.

Michael rubbed his wife's back soothingly, "What was that about?" he asked planting a light kiss to her shoulder.

Claudia Joy gripped his hand tighter, her eyes closed as she whispered, "Jeremy's in the hospital."

"What?" Michael asked eyes bulging, "What happened?"

Claudia Joy shook her head, "I, I'm not sure. Denise wasn't very clear she uh...she said something about a, a gun but I..." she shrugged her shoulders, at a loss at how to describe it, "She needs us we, we need to go Michael." She ordered hurriedly dropping the phone, throwing off the comforter and climbing out of bed.

Claudia Joy rushed to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless V-neck top and throwing them on before running back to the bed and snatching up the phone again. "I'm gonna call Pamela, Roland and Roxy and you, you need to get dressed." She instructed looking flustered and afraid, "Frank he's...he'll need..."

Michael pushed himself out of bed and approached her, "Okay." He whispered pulling her against him, "I'll get dressed." He said calmly, kissing her quickly, "You call."

Claudia Joy nodded, took a deep breath then dialled to first of three numbers with trembling hands.

******~AW~**  


**LeBlanc Residence  
**  
"Urgh!" Trevor LeBlanc groaned as the loud chirping from the house phone rudely tore him from his well deserved rest. "Roxy." He moaned nudging his wife's side, "Roxy." He said again with another nudge but she ignored him, "Roxy!" he called louder and she thumped him with her pillow.

"Damn it Trevor!" Roxy LeBlanc cursed as she blindly searched for the phone, "Hello!" she snapped in irritation, "Oh!" Roxy cried sitting up quickly, biting her lip, "Sorry Claudia Joy." She apologised with a sigh, rubbing her eyes, "I just-what?" she whispered almost dropping the phone in her hand, "I'm sorry but could you repeat that I, I think I heard ya wrong or somethin'." She asked shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh my god!" she gasped, one hand flying to her mouth, "No...I'm-sure I'm on my way." She promised, "Thanks Claudia Joy I'll, I'll see ya soon kay?" she asked, nodded once and hung up. "Oh my god." She gasped again, the phone slipping from her grasp.

"What is it babe?" Trevor asked as he turned on the bedside lamp and pushed himself up, wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulders, "Everything okay? What did Claudia Joy want?"

Roxy shook her head sharply, "No Trevor, everything is not okay." She whispered, tears welling in her green eyes.

Trevor frowned in concern, "Babe?" he coaxed rubbing her arms comfortingly.

Roxy drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes slipping closed, "Jeremy Sherwood is in the hospital." She revealed in a whisper.

"What?" Trevor exclaimed eyes bulging.

Roxy nodded her head, a single sob escaping her lips, "It's...Claudia Joy doesn't know the specifics cause Denise was all...but it's bad Trevor." She whispered his name and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, "Oh god!" Roxy sobbed against his chest before pushing away, "No I, I can't do this now we, we don't know what's goin' on I'm..." she took a deep breath as she pushed off the comforter, "I need to go to her so...can you stay...?"

Trevor nodded, "Yeah I got the boys." He assured her, "Go babe and give them my love."

Roxy nodded as she pulled on her favourite and most comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "I love you." She blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

"I love you too babe, now go to Denise." Trevor replied as she disappeared out of their bedroom door.

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence****  
**

Roland Burton rolled over in bed at the sound of his screeching house phone. He glanced at the clock and groaned, "Good lord." He muttered as he yanked it from its place by the bed, "Hello?" he asked groggily, "Claudia Joy, hey." He greeted a smile appearing on his lips before it was replaced by instant worry, "What's wrong?" he asked fearfully listening closely to what she was saying as he rubbed his free hand across his face, "Oh my...is he alright?" he asked throwing off the comforter and searching for his clothes as they spoke, "No I can drive I'll...yeah I'll just bring her with me." He suggested glancing at his sleeping daughter, "No it's, it's fine...okay I will...I will see you there." He assured her before clicking off.

Roland pulled on an old pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt before gathering his daughters things, lifting her swiftly from her crib, "Come on baby girl." He cooed softly, "We're goin' on a little trip." He informed her as he headed down the stairs and out the door, lifting his car keys on the way out.

**~AW~**

**Mercer Army Medical Centre****  
**  
Frank and Denise Sherwood sat side by side on the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs in the family waiting room, silence engulfing both parents as they drowned in their worry and fear, not knowing the fate of their son.

Denise sat with her back against the wall, hands clasped in her lap, staring off into space unaware of anything yet feeling everything possible while Frank sat perched on the edge of the seat, his head in his blood stained hands.

"Denise?" Roxy called as soon as she was through the door.

Denise blinked once and turned her head, a small sigh of relief sliding past her lips at the sight of her friend, "Roxy." She whispered rising to her feet and allowing her friend to crush Denise to her, "Thank you for being here." She whispered in Roxy's ear.

Roxy sniffled and held her tighter, "Where else would I be huh?" she asked wryly. The two friends pulled back and Roxy turned to Frank who had rose to his feet upon her entry.

"Roxy." He greeted, voice hard to hide his pain.

Roxy offered him a gentle smile, "Frank." She whispered then threw her arms around him before she changed her mind.

Frank froze at the sudden and unexpected contact but quickly embraced it.

Roxy released him a lot sooner than she had Denise and smiled shyly, "Sorry." She said quietly but Frank shook his head.

"No need." He assured her, "Thank you." He added giving her a pointed look and she nodded once.

Roxy took Denise's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, "Um...Claudia Joy said that she tried to reach Pamela but couldn't get an answer. She asked me to try but I didn't have much luck either, I'm sorry. I, I know she'd be here if she knew." She added.

"Oh I know." Denise assured her quickly, rubbing her arm, "Should we be worried about her?" she asked concerned.

Roxy shrugged, "I'm not sure yet." She replied distractedly, "How is he?" she asked, bringing the topic back to Jeremy just as the door opened once again and Roland appeared, baby Sarah-Elizabeth in tow.

"Roland." Denise sighed shaking her head, "You did not have to come here, especially with her." She gestured to the sleeping baby in her car seat.

Roland nodded as he pulled her into an embrace, "Yes I did." He corrected her then kissed her cheek, "You would come for me." He reminded her and Denise sighed, her eyes closing tiredly as he held her tight.

"Thank you." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Roland replied as they pulled away he turned to Frank, "Frank." He nodded at the man who nodded back.

"Appreciate you being here." Frank said sincerely.

Roland nodded, "Of course." He answered then looked between the two distraught parents, "How is he?" he asked.

Denise sighed, closing her eyes and while Frank shook his head, "We don't know." He answered with a shrug, "No-one's come to talk to us yet." He informed them sounding frustrated with that fact.

"I'm sure they will soon." Roland encouraged as the door opened for a third time and Michael and Claudia Joy entered.

"Frank. Denise." Michael greeted as he approached them, going to Denise first, "Jeremy will be fine." He whispered pulling Denise into his arms and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Denise nodded slowly but her eyes were following her best friends as she approached her husband.

"Frank." Claudia Joy placed a kiss on his cheek then wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Claudia Joy." Frank breathed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you?" she asked releasing him and Frank shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Frank." Michael placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

Claudia Joy turned to her best friends, "Denise." She whispered fighting back tears at the sight on her friends looking so broken already.

Denise opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a strangled sob.

Claudia Joy's hand flew to her chest, her heart breaking a little at the sound.

Denise shook her head slowly trying to form words but her emotions won the battle and she sobbed louder as she threw her arms around Claudia Joy, burying her head in her friends neck.

"Oh!" Claudia Joy cried out as Denise crashed into her, "Oh honey." She whispered trying to rein in her own emotions for the sake of her best friend, "Oh it's okay, it's okay." She assured stroking Denise's hair absent-mindedly. "Sssshhh sweetie, it's gonna be alright."

"He's my baby." Denise sobbed, clutching her tighter, "He's my baby. I, I can't lose him."

"I know." Claudia Joy nodded, "I know, honey. Believe me, I know." She whispered shakily.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Denise whispered gratefully, as she regained composure.

Michael cleared his throat, "What happened?" he asked, directing his question at Frank.

"He tried to kill himself." Denise answered loudly before Frank had the chance and the room froze.

**~AW~**

"What?" the stunned and sceptical voice of Emmalin Holden questioned from the doorway.

Claudia Joy spun around sharply, "Emmalin!" she cried in surprise, "What are you doing here sweetheart?"

"Jeremy's my friend." Emmalin answered plainly then turned to Denise, "And I don't believe for a second that he would try that Mrs Sherwood." She said strongly.

Denise smiled kindly at her, "I know and I never thought..." she trailed off looking to the floor and running her hands through her hair.

"The girl's right Dee." Frank spoke up, "Jeremy would never do that he...he didn't try too-he would never..."

Denise turned to him, "Well, the box was open, the gun was lying next to him what the hell else could it be Frank?" she snapped, her voice harsher than intended.

"Curiosity." Frank argued, "He took the gun out to have a look and it misfired or something'."

Denise snorted, "Oh, come on Frank. That's absurd."

"No! No, what's absurd is you believing that our son would-" he bit his tongue and took a deep breath, "That our son would take his own life."

Denise sighed loudly, "Frank! He was hurting, suffering, it's not that hard to imagine."

"STOP IT!" Emmalin yelled suddenly causing all adults in the room to turn to her, "You're not helping, arguing with one another. It's not, not gonna help Jeremy so please just...stop." she whispered sadly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Claudia Joy walked swiftly towards her daughter and wrapped her in a tight embrace, "Emmalin's right." She agreed softly, "Jeremy needs both of his parents right now..." she looked pointedly between both, "...and his parents need one another."

Denise sighed turning to Frank slowly, tears welling behind her red-rimmed eyes, "Frank." She whispered brokenly, "I'm scared." She admitted quietly, looking anyway but his eyes, "I'm so scared."

"Aw Dee." Frank reached out and pulled her flush against him, "I'm scared too." He whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. Denise nodded burying her head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

The click of the door alerted everyone to the presence of the man in the white coat, "Cornel Sherwood, Mrs. Sherwood?" he called from the door as he closed it shut behind him.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Well? What do ya think? Was it complete crap or do you see some potential? I know it's kinda slow right now but you gotta start somewhere right? Drop me a line by clicking that big button below and let me know whatcha think :)_

_You're all rock stars and thanks so much for reading! :)_  
_Rachel xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hey! :) It's me again with an update that is LONG overdue so I apologise profusely for the delay. Hope you forgive.  
I kinda feel a little stupid uploading this now that the season has begun but hey! lol Who cares? (do you care?)  
I have incuded some lines from the show in this chapter because the fit and were really awesome. As always please review? They make me smile XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Amry Wives or anything included in the show. I am merely borrowing to revel in it's greatness._

* * *

**Mercer Army Medical Centre  
**

"I'm Dr. Crenshaw." The man introduced himself politely, "I'm working on your son."**  
**  
"How is he?" Denise demanded striding across the room to stand before the doctor, "How's my son? Is he okay?"

Frank walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders both to comfort and quiet her, "How's our boy?" he asked calmly, squeezing Denise's shoulders tightly.

"He's in the ICU." Dr. Crenshaw informed them calmly, "The blow to the head caused severe swelling to the brain along with several small fractures to the skull." He paused to give them time to digest that information before continuing.

Frank looked to Denise who was staring, unblinkingly, at the doctor. "What...does all that mean?" he asked brow creased in confusion and concern.

The doctor fingered the chart in hand, "Well, the swelling of the brain resulted in intracranial pressure. This occurs because the skull is thick and hard and not designed to give way, the brain continues to swell until it comes up against the skull and has nowhere else to go therefore pressure builds and continues to build until relieved." He paused again, glancing between the two distraught parents.

"How do you treat this condition?" Michael asked the doctor, speaking up for his friends, who were too stunned and afraid to ask the necessary questions.

"We have sedated Jeremy and placed him on a ventilator, which is breathing for him." Dr. Crenshaw began to explain glancing between his patients parents and the General who appeared to be understanding and taking in all that he was saying, even if the parents were not. "This has allowed us to be able to lower Jeremy's blood pressure and increase his respiratory rate. This then enables us to ensure that enough oxygen is reaching the brain, which was not the case previously, a common side effect of intracranial pressure or ICP."

Dr. Crenshaw paused again waiting for a reaction from the parents and upon receiving none he turned to the General who nodded and motioned for him to continue. "A lack of oxygen to the brain is extremely dangerous which is why we needed to correct it as quickly as possible. We have also given Jeremy some IV fluids to ensure that his blood pressure drops no lower than what we have lowered it too. This will also make sure that his body and brain receive enough blood." The doctor quickly glanced over the chart in hand before he concluded, "We are currently monitoring the swelling which has already lessened slightly and reduced the ICP." He smiled at the young soldiers parents, "This is very good news. I have to get back to your son but I will have someone come and collect you when he's stable enough for a short visit."

"Thank you doctor." Michael smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, thank you." Frank agreed shaking it also.

Denise smiled at him kindly before he turned to leave. Once he was gone she collapsed into her husband's arms, grateful that her son's condition was not as bad has she had feared yet struggling to believe that he would pull through.

**~AW~**

Denise smiled gratefully at Emmalin, as the young girl handed her a steaming cup of bad hospital coffee, "Thank you sweetheart." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Emmalin whispered back as she sank down into the seat next to her mother. Claudia Joy smiled lovingly at her daughter, pulling Emmalin into a one armed hug.

Denise sighed as she watched her husband continually pace up and down the corridor, "Frank, will you _please_ sit down." She begged, his constant moving beginning to grate on her nerves.

Frank ignored her as he continued to walk up and down and up and down.

"Frank!" Denise cried sharply and he paused briefly before continuing. Denise sighed heavily covering her eyes with her one free hand as she fought off another onslaught of sobs, wanting nothing more than to feel the loving arms of her husband holding her in his warm embrace.

Claudia Joy locked eyes with her husband and jerked her head in Frank's direction. Michael nodded and rose to his feet walking slowly over to his best friend and fellow soldier.

Michael patted Frank on the back, "How you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Frank halted his movements and shook his head, "I uh...not, not good, Sir." He replied and Michael shook his head adamantly.

"No, 'Sir'." Michael corrected, "I may be your superior Frank but I'm also your friend." He reminded him and Frank nodded. Michael glanced behind him at Denise, "Your wife needs ya Frank." He stated matter-of-fact, "She needs you now more than ever."

Frank froze, his eyes flashing in his wife's direction, "Damn." He muttered realising his mistake. He looked back to his friend, "Thank you, Michael." He said sincerely.

Michael shrugged and pushed him in the right direction.

Frank approached his wife slowly, easing himself into the seat next to her. He hesitated for a second before silently wrapping an arm around her shoulders and carefully pulling her against his chest, kissing her head.

Denise sighed in relief when she felt his comforting touch, melting into him, inhaling his familiar scent.

"I'm sorry Dee." Frank whispered planting another kiss to her hair, "So sorry."

Denise shook her head with a content smile gracing her lips.

Michael smiled at the couple, sensing his own wife approaching and feeling her arms slip around his middle.

"Thank you." Claudia Joy whispered against his chest.

Michael kissed the top of her head, "Anything for you." He replied and felt her hold on him tighten in reply. The couple turned at the sound of Denise's voice addressing them all.

Denise smiled at her group of friends, her family, and felt tears welling just at their presence, "Thank you." She whispered sincerely, "Thank you so much for coming here, it means—it means the world and I love you all for it but..." she sighed, her shoulders slumped, "...it's late, you should go home."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "No." She refused pulling away from her husband to approach her friend, "No, we're—I'm not leaving you here Denise." She told her firmly.

Denise nodded, "Yes you are." She countered squeezing her best friend's hand, "I know you all _want_ to be here but that doesn't necessarily mean that you _should_ be here."

Roxy frowned walking closer, "I don't get it." She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Denise glanced between them, "You all have families of your own to take care of so...go take care of them." She instructed with a tired smile, "Go home, get some sleep and come by later. Please?" she begged.

Roxy nodded, "Okay honey." She kissed Denise on the cheek, "But I will be seein' you soon, kay?" she asked and Denise nodded, "Okay." Roxy smiled and kissed her cheek again before moving to say goodbye to Frank.

Roland approached her next, a slumbering Sara-Elizabeth in tow, "I need to be getting her home anyway." He smiled and hugged her close, "I'll see you later." He promised and Denise nodded.

"Thank you, Roland." She whispered hugging him again.

Roland nodded, "Anytime." Before moving to shake Frank's hand.

Denise turned to Claudia Joy who was smirking smugly. Denise narrowed her eyes, "What?" she asked suspiciously.

Claudia Joy shrugged but the grin gave her away, "My family's already here." She smirked gesturing to Michael and Emmalin.

Denise laughed and Claudia Joy laughed with her as Denise threw an arm around her friend's shoulder and leaned their heads together, "Thank you for making me laugh." She chuckled.

Claudia Joy chuckled too, "My pleasure but I'm serious, Denise."

Denise's smile turned sad, "I know." She whispered, "But you gotta take care of _you_ too." She ordered pointing to Claudia Joy who frowned.

"I'm fine but you're not gonna back down are you?" She asked knowingly and Denise shook her head. Claudia Joy sighed dramatically nodding her head, "Fine!" she relented with a tired smile, "I _am_ kinda tired anyway." She added.

Denise smirked, "I thought so." She nodded then hugged her tightly, "Thanks for being here."

Claudia Joy shrugged in the embrace, "Where else would I be?" she asked rhetorically her smirk hidden from view.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

Roxy stumbled through her front door at 0500 hours, bleary eyed and sleep deprived with absolutely no idea how the hell she managed to drive home being_this_ tired and not kill somebody. She walked blindly to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her coat throwing it somewhere as she went.

Trevor Leblanc groaned, rousing from his sleep as he felt his not-so-quiet wife crawl into bed beside him and squirm until she was as close as she could possibly get without them becoming one person.

Trevor held her in a comforting embrace, "Babe?" he grunted asking a thousand questions with that one word.

Roxy sighed as she nestled deeper into his side, "Jeremy's alive." She told him deadpanned.

Trevor smiled, "That's great babe." He said happily.

Roxy shook her head, "No, Trevor. He tried to kill himself!" she snapped, "That is not _great._"

Trevor shook himself, clearing the cobwebs and becoming completely alert, "Whoa! What?"

Roxy nodded pushing herself up, "That's what it looks like but no-one will know until—_if_ Jeremy wakes up." She corrected herself distractedly, "Only he can tell us what happened and he might not..." she trailed off as tears slipped down her cheeks silently.

"Aw babe." Trevor whispered, wiping them away.

Roxy chuckled although it was more of a whimper, "Damn hormones." She cursed with a smile, "Wouldn't be gettin' all weepy if it weren't for them."

Trevor laughed, "Yeah you would." He corrected her gently, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, "Cause you love Denise and you care about Jeremy and when something happens to someone you love, someone you care about, whether it be good or bad you get emotional babe." He informed her matter-of-factly.

Roxy laughed, "Is that right?"

Trevor nodded, "Yeah." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "But it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Roxy smiled at that and kissed his lips deeply before scooting closer again and closing her eyes, determined to get as much sleep as possible so she was able to be there for her friend when she needed her.

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence  
**

Roland sighed tiredly, muffling a yawn as he closed his front door as quietly as possible.

He glanced at the clock on the stove and groaned _'0505'_ Roland shook his head, "Damn." He cursed as he dumped his keys and sweater, lifted his little girl into his arms and made his way silently upstairs.

Roland smiled as he placed Sara-Elizabeth in her crib, watching in awe as she fidgeted for a few moments before curling in on herself and falling into a deep sleep.

The proud father stroked his baby girl's head as he whispered to her, "Mommy will be home before you know it baby." He promised with a sad smile, "And you never know, we might get a call tomorrow." He grinned, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Getting to talk to Mommy?...I'd like that." He nodded to himself in the darkness.

Roland sighed tiredly, pushing away from his baby's crib and falling into bed, sound asleep in seconds.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy fell against her husband's strong frame as he clicked their front door closed behind them. "God I'm tired." She whispered and he grunted in response. Claudia Joy, too tired to laugh, merely smiled patting his chest, "Don't sleep against the door, Michael." She advised, "Go to bed."

Michael groaned, "Stairs." He pointed out and she groaned too turning on them with a glare.

Emmalin giggled as she listened to her parents' exchange from the first landing.

Claudia Joy turned to her and smiled, "What?" she asked curiously.

Emmalin shrugged, "Do you have any idea how amusing you two are when you're tired?" she asked seriously looking from her mother to her father.

Claudia Joy and Michael exchanged smiles, "I think you just told us honey." Michael replied as he pushed off the door and walked towards the stairs, "Up." He nodded upwards and Emmalin obeyed, spinning on her heel and stalking up the rest.

Claudia Joy smiled as she followed behind her husband and daughter.

"Mom?" Emmalin called as her mother turned in the opposite direction at the top of the stairs.

Claudia Joy paused, turning to her daughter with a motherly smile, "Yes?"

Emmalin frowned, "Jeremy's not gonna...I mean he won't..." she trailed off again and looked her mom in the eyes, "Will he?" she asked fearfully.

Claudia Joy sighed, pushing her daughter into her bedroom silently. Emmalin flopped down onto her bed, Claudia Joy beside her. "C'mere." she whispered, arms outstretched. Emmalin sniffled and fell into her mother's arms. "I don't know Emmalin." Claudia Joy answered truthfully, "I honestly don't know but...but we need to believe that Jeremy will pull through. He needs all those around him to be strong right now, understand?" she asked.

Emmalin nodded, "I really don't wanna lose him too." She whispered, a sob closely following.

Claudia Joy squeezed her eyes closed, "I know sweetheart. I don't either." She whispered sadly, rocking them gently from side to side. "But you heard the doctor didn't you? He said Jeremy is making good progress already." She smiled despite the fact her daughter was unable to see her face. "Now, get some rest baby and I'll see you in the morning okay?" Claudia Joy asked as he daughter pulled out of her embrace and nodded wordlessly. "Okay." She kissed Emmalin's head and rose to her feet.

"Mom?" Emmalin called quietly, stopping her mother at the door.

"Yeah?" Claudia Joy asked turning back around expectantly.

"I love you." Her daughter told her firmly, the sincerity shinning in her deep brown eyes.

Claudia Joy smiled at her, "I love you too baby girl." She replied before slipping silently out of the room.

"How's Emmalin?" Michael questioned as his wife entered their room with a frown firmly creasing her brow.

Claudia Joy sighed, "She's scared." She answered quickly changing into her nightwear and climbing into bed next to her husband, "She's afraid that Jeremy won't make it." She told him as she eagerly accepted Michael comforting embrace.

Michael nodded slowly, "What did you tell her?" he asked stroking his wife's arm slowly.

Claudia Joy shrugged, her eyes closed as she breathed him in, "I told her that...we need to believe that Jeremy will be okay."

Michael kissed her head, "Wise words."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "I can't do this, Michael." She whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she shimmied closer to him.

Michael frowned, "Can't do what?" he asked gently.

"I can't watch Frank and Denise go through what _we_ went through." She whimpered etching closer to him still, "See them lose what _we_ lost. I just—"

"Ssshh." Michael hushed as a muffled sob penetrated the air around them, "Jeremy will be fine." He assured her, "Frank and Denise will not lose him. He'll recover from this and get the help he needs."

Claudia Joy bit down on her lip as she struggled to rein in her emotions, she pushed herself closer to her husband as she whispered, "I hope you're right, Michael. I really hope you're right."

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"Pamela!" Roxy snapped into her cell phone the next morning, "Alright, I don't know what the hell is goin' on with you but—" Roxy turned her head at the sound of a loud crash, "BOYS! What are you two doin' back there?" she demanded in exasperation, "TREVOR!"

"I GOT IT!" Trevor yelled back as he ran out of their room and down the hall to the boys.

Roxy sighed, "You need to call me back Pam!" she ordered firmly, "Jeremy's in trouble and Denise needs us so...yeah." and with that she ended the call and slammed her cell phone down on the counter top.

"Whoa!" Trevor exclaimed as he walked in on his wife's outburst, "What the phone ever do to you?" he asked with an amused smile which quickly melted upon receiving his wife's dangerous glare. Trevor threw his hands in the air, "Okay, sorry. Sorry." He apologised with a kiss, "What's up babe?"

Roxy sighed shaking her head, "I still can't get a hold of Pamela. No-one's answering at home, both their cars are gone and—" Roxy was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone, "Hello?" she answered distractedly.

Trevor watched as his wife's eyes bulged and her mouth fell open, relief shining in her eyes, "PAMELA!" she cried a little too loudly, "OH! Thank god! Are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for—" Roxy stopped short as she listened to her friend's voice, the pain raw, causing it to tremble. Roxy's face fell and the anger that had been climbing to the surface dissipated, "Honey what happened?" she asked gently, her eyes flashing to Trevor's. Roxy frowned, "Al—alright." She nodded once, "I'll meet you there." She nodded again, "Okay. Do you want me to call—No? Alright then I'll, I'll see you soon Pamela."

"Something wrong?" Trevor asked when she clicked off.

Roxy shrugged, a frown firmly in place, "I'm not sure yet but she sounds upset." Roxy sighed, "Urgh! Everythin's goin' to hell!" she summarized throwing her hands in the air, "BOYS! ARE YOU READY YET? YOU BETTER BE IT'S BREAKFAST TIME! MOVE IT!" she ordered firmly as Trevor placed both his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them gently.

"Relax." He whispered gently and Roxy shivered as his breath tickled her throat, "All this stress isn't good for_ you _or the baby." He reminded her, a smile twisting his lips at the word.

Roxy smiled too, "I know." She whispered back, "I can't help it I...I was so excited about this pregnancy and I, I couldn't wait to tell my friends but now..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and throwing her head back against her husband's chest.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Now, you feel like you can't tell them." He finished for her.

"I know that I can't." Roxy corrected sadly, "I wish I could but...they've all got their own stuff goin' on."

"I'm sorry babe." Trevor apologised, kissing her temple and squeezing her shoulders as the boys came bounding in.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Michael Holden entered his kitchen the next morning, fully dressed and ready to go, and found his wife already up with breakfast made and on the table, looking as flawless as always. He smiled as approached her from behind, slipped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, "Morning."

Claudia Joy smiled turning in his arms and snaking her own up and around his neck, "Morning." She whispered back pressing her lips to his as her fingers toyed with the short hairs on his neck.

Emmalin Holden stopped short at the sight of her parents, a small smile pulling at her lips before she reacted in typical teenage fashion, "Ew! Can you _please_ not do that around my food?" just to keep up appearances, the amused smirk that she hid behind the refrigerator going unnoticed by her parents, as always.

"Sorry." Claudia Joy apologised pulling away from Michael's embrace, glancing up at him with sparkling eyes.

Michael laughed as he leaned over the island and placed a chaste kiss to his daughter's cheek, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Emmalin smiled, "Morning Daddy."

"Eat your breakfast." Claudia Joy ordered pointing to the full plate sitting at her place.

Emmalin nodded once, "Gladly." She slumped down and picked up her fork, looking between her parents hesitantly.

Claudia Joy turned to her husband, "You too." She smirked and he grinned kissing her lips quickly.

"What about you?" Michael asked, taking a bite of his sausage.

Claudia Joy sat down next to him, "Already eaten." She replied sipping on her coffee.

"How's Jeremy?" Emmalin asked suddenly having finally worked up enough courage, "Have you heard anything?"

Claudia joy shook her head slowly, "I haven't spoken to Denise yet but I will when I take her and Frank some clean clothes." She answered with a smile.

Emmalin watched her mother silently before dropping her eyes to her food with a small nod, "Okay." She whispered.

Claudia Joy sighed, trading glances with her husband before she reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly, "As soon as I know something, I promise I'll call."

Emmalin looked up and offered her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Mom but could you text me instead?" she asked with a grin, "Just in case I don't hear it or somethin'?."

Claudia Joy nodded, "Will do." She smiled, "Now eat."

**~AW~**

**Mercer Army Medical Centre  
**

Denise Sherwood sat alone in her son's room, staring at his still and bruised face blankly. She thought of the people outside, going about their day as normal, knowing nothing of her pain, her husband's, her son's. Her life was falling apart taking her family and her sanity with it and not a single one of those people knew anything about it.

Denise was grateful to be pulled from her morbid musings by a knock on the door. She turned and was indescribably relieved to see the face of her best friend entering.

"Hi." Claudia Joy smiled at her friend as she entered the room. Her eyes fell on Jeremy's limp form, connected to the ventilator which was loud and intimidating, and her step faltered, "Oh." She said quietly before she could stop herself.

Denise merely smiled weakly as she rose to her feet, "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction, only louder." She reached her friend and pulled Claudia Joy against her, needing the contact and comfort she offered, "Thank god you're here." Denise whispered in relief.

Claudia Joy smiled and rubbed her friend's back, "I brought you both some clean clothes." She informed her recovering from the shock and taking a seat next to Denise by Jeremy's bedside.

"Thank you." Denise forced another weak smile as Claudia Joy passed her the duffle bag. "What's in that one?" she asked nodding towards the carrier.

Claudia Joy smiled, "Some fruit salads and _real_ coffee." She chuckled, "I know you won't be hungry any time soon but you _need_ to eat something." She shrugged, "Figured fruit was a safe bet."

Denise nodded, "Thanks but I'm more interested in the coffee."

Claudia Joy laughed, pulling out the flask and pouring her some, "Here." She passed it to Denise who accepted eagerly. "Where's Frank." Claudia Joy asked glancing around the room.

Denise swallowed, "Getting coffee." She replied with a small chuckle, "He'll be glad to find _this_..." she nodded to the flask in her friends hands and lifted the cup of steaming coffee in her own, "...when he gets back."

Claudia Joy nodded, "How's Jeremy?" she asked, eyes drifting to the boy in the bed.

"Better." Denise replied her eyes following, "He's not completely out of the woods yet but the doctors are happy so..." she gave a one shouldered shrug as she took one of her son's hands in her free one.

The door opened behind them and Frank's voice floated in, "Sorry Dee but the machine is...oh." he stopped upon noticing the extra body in the room, "Claudia Joy." He acknowledged and she rose to her feet hugging him briefly.

"Frank." She smiled at him and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Claudia Joy brought us some clean clothes, and some fruit." Denise informed her husband who nodded wordlessly.

Claudia Joy glanced at Denise in concern, who shook her head sadly. Claudia Joy turned back to Frank, "I brought you some good coffee too." She told him gently pouring him a cup, "Here."

Frank accepted, "Thank you." He replied gratefully.

Claudia Joy glanced between the two feeling the tension but grateful that it was not created by anything other than their fear of losing their son. "Uh...do you need anything else?"

Denise shook her head, "You've already done enough Claudia Joy." She insisted.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "That is not possible, not among friends." She smiled and Denise treated her to a genuine smile back.

"Thank you." She said again, sincerity dripping from every syllable.

Claudia Joy chuckled, "Stop saying that. I know you're grateful but you would do the same for me...you did."

"I'm gonna go change Dee." Frank spoke up grabbing the duffle bag and exiting before she could reply.

Denise watched him go with sad eyes and sighed when the door clicked closed, "He's...been like that since we got to see Jeremy." She shrugged, "He's trying to deal with this and...he's not succeeding."

Claudia Joy took a seat next to her friend again, "You want Michael to talk to him again?"

Denise shook her head, "No he—_we_ just need to know that our son's okay." She explained, "I know that he's here, he's holding on but..."

"Sssshhhh." Claudia Joy hushed, rubbing Denise' back, "I know. I uh...I thought that he was in ICU." She prodded.

Denise nodded, "He was—_is_ but someone made a call and he got his own room." She explained turning to Claudia Joy with a questioning look.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "I didn't do anything." She answered honestly, "But Michael..."

Denise sighed, shaking her head and chuckling, "You two are too good to us."

"Never." Claudia Joy countered, throwing an arm around Denise' shoulders'.

Denise leaned into Claudia Joy and sighed, a comfortable silence falling over them for a few minutes before a smile tugged at Denise' lips and a chuckle escaped, "This all feels so surreal." She commented distantly, "We're _finally_ together again, as a family. Talkin' about a trip to Ohio." Denise smiled weakly and released a pained laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek followed by another and another and another...

Claudia Joy nodded her head slowly, "You think a family's forever and uh...it can all be taken from you in a heartbeat."

Denise looked up at her friend whose eyes were downcast but Denise knew they were filled with tears and guilt stabbed at her heart. "Oh Claudia Joy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." She apologised taking her friends hands in her own.

Claudia Joy shook her head dismissively, "I miss her...every day." She admitted then looked back up at Denise with a kind smile, "_You_ are not losing your son Denise." She said firmly, brushing away her friend's tears, "Jeremy will be fine, I can feel it." She nodded her head decisively and Denise whimpered. "Oh honey." Claudia Joy pulled Denise against her and held on tight as her friend sobbed, praying to god that her words were true.

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

Roxy came rushing through the front door of the Hump Bar, eyes darting wildly around the space searching for her best friend. She caught a flash of red at the bar and instantly knew who it belonged too.

"Pamela?" Roxy called sharply, striding towards the bar. "Where the hell have you been and what the hell is goin' on?" she cried shrilly.

"Damn it Roxy." Pamela cringed, "I'm sittin' right here you don't need to screech." She informed the blonde, covering her ears with her hands lightly.

Roxy took a deep breath, "Sorry I'm just..." Roxy shook herself to relax and started again, "I've been really worried about you."

Pamela held up her hand, "No. Jeremy first." She demanded, "What happened? Is he okay?"

Roxy sighed heavily, suddenly feeling extremely tired again. She threw her purse onto the bar and slumped into the stool next to the redhead, shoulders hunched, "He tried to...kill himself." She whispered sadly.

Pamela's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped and silence descended upon the pair. "Whoa." Pamela breathed several minutes later.

Roxy nodded her head slowly, "Yeah."

Pamela shook her head turning slowly in her seat and downing her drink swiftly, "Suicide?" she questioned quietly, turning back around to face Roxy, "I, I, I can't believe it. Jeremy?"

"I know." Roxy agreed, "Denise said that he'd talked to Frank, that he was getting better."

Pamela scoffed, "Obviously not." She muttered, still thrown by the news, "I _really_ can't believe it. Oh my god!" she gasped suddenly, "Denise must be a wreck. Oh god!" she dropped her head into her hands, "I wasn't there."

Roxy smiled sympathetically as she rubbed Pamela's back comfortingly, "Don't worry about it. Denise will understand." She assured her friend firmly, "But uh...first you gotta make _me_ understand." Roxy added and Pamela raised her head, "What's goin' on with you Pam?" she asked gently.

The redhead shook her head looking as tired as Roxy felt, "I uh..." she sighed heavily, "Alright, where do I start..."

**~AW~**

**Mercer Army Medical Centre  
**

Claudia Joy took one last sneaking glance behind her at Denise and Frank, each sitting on either side of their son, his hands in theirs', staring at his pale face, before opening the door and walking straight into her husband on the other side.

"Oh!" She yelped in surprise, one hand flying to her chest, "Michael!" she gasped, "You scared me."

Michael chuckled, "Sorry honey." He apologised with a chaste kiss to her lips.

Claudia Joy smiled at him, "Hi." She greeted ignoring his unnecessary apology, "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Michael shrugged, "Checking in." He answered nonchalantly.

Claudia Joy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "With me or them?" she asked him, jerking her head in the direction of their silent friends.

"Both." He answered honestly, looking his wife over carefully.

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. They're not. Talk to Frank. I'm gonna go call Emmalin." She informed him, slipping past and out the door.

"Text." Michael corrected her as she disappeared around the corner and he was sure he heard a faint "yeah" in reply.

"Michael." Denise greeted with a small smile as she approached him slowly.

Michael smiled back, "Denise, how are you?" he asked hugging her briefly.

Denise sighed, shrugging one shoulder, "I'm better now that I'm with my son." She looked at him pointedly, "Thank you by the way." She added with a sincere smile.

Michael shook his head, "Not necessary." He assured her.

Denise chuckled, expecting that answer and knowing Michael was never one to disappoint, "I'm feeling a lot more alert now that I'm in clean clothes." She added looking down at herself, "Um..." Denise glanced at her husband quickly and her voice dropped, "I was wondering if you could maybe, have another word with Frank?" she asked pleadingly, "He's not handling this very well and I'm really beginning to worry. He's so quiet." She explained.

Michael looked over her shoulder at the topic of conversation and saw his friend staring blankly at his son's face, coffee clutched in his hands and nodded, "Of course."

Denise smiled, a breath of sheer relief passing her lips, "Thank you." She whispered then turned to her husband, "Frank? I'm just gonna go find Claudia Joy okay?" she asked but received no reply, "I'll be right back." She assured him before walking around Michael, kissing him on the cheek as she passed.

Michael sighed as he walked over and took a seat next to Frank, who turned to him and nodded sharply then returned to staring at his son.

"It's amazing how much you love them isn't it." Michael commented his own eyes travelling to Jeremy as he thought of his own daughters'.

Frank nodded, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Michael looked at his friend carefully, "What's goin' on Frank?" he asked calmly, "Denise is worried about you."

"She shouldn't be." Frank insisted shaking his head.

"Shouldn't she?" Michael countered and Frank's head dropped.

"This is my fault Michael." He told his friend, voice heavy, shoulders slumped, "I, I talked to him, just the other day." He began to explain from Michael questioning eyes, "I thought...I thought he was doing better."

Michael put one hand on his friends back, "You couldn't have known Frank. You couldn't have known he was taking it so hard, that he wasn't coping." He tried to reason with the distraught father but his guilt was clouding.

Frank shook his head adamantly, "No! No, I should have known. I'm the boy's father he, he relies on me and I failed him. I failed Denise...and I failed myself. I let my boy down Michael." He whispered dropping his head into his hands, coffee cup discarded.

"Frank." Michael sighed, "I'm not gonna try and convince you that your guilt is misplaced, I know you won't hear it but I will tell you this..." he looked sternly at his friend and Frank raised his head, "...your family needs you. They need you to be strong. Denise can't get through this without you, you need to be here, all of you." He advised and Frank inclined his head, "You can apologise to Jeremy when he wakes up, if you still feel the need."

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

"Wow." Roxy breathed, looking at Pamela with wide eyes, "So he volunteered to go to Colorado _after_ promising the kids a vacation?" she repeated just to be sure.

Pamela nodded, "Yeah I, I couldn't even see straight, so I just threw a bunch of stuff in the car and got the hell outta there." She explained voice deadpan. "I really think it's over Roxy."

Roxy's head snapped towards her, "Don't say that." She replied taking Pamela's hand.

Pamela shook her head sadly, "I _can't _keep doin' this." She said tiredly, "Lying to my kids, making excuses for a man who puts his family second, always!"

"Well, maybe he'll get it this time." Roxy shrugged, offering her friend at least a little hope that her family wasn't breaking.

"Yeah...maybe." Pamela agreed unconvinced, "Till the next time." She added bitterly.

"I know." Roxy said quietly regarding her redheaded friend cautiously, "I know he's been a total _jerk_ but I just can't imagine that he would throw all this away." She spoke up gesturing to the kids playing quietly in one of the booths.

Pamela looked at them and shrugged, "Well, I don't know what else to do cause he's not exactly the marriage counselling type!" She snapped harshly then closed her eyes and sighed, "Sorry." She whispered and Roxy dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "We always fought it out ourselves." Pamela elaborated.

Roxy watched her carefully as she stared blankly at the bar top, drawing circles with her finger. "Look." Roxy took both her hands, "You're upset and you have every right to be but..." she hesitated when Pamela's eyes cut to hers sharply as if she sensed what was about to leave Roxy's mouth, "But...it's not really the _best _time to make a big decision." She reasoned, "And we both know that Army life is—"

"No!" Pamela cut in, "Roxy it is not the Army, it's _him_." she corrected, "Your husband's in the Army and he made a choice." Pamela reminded her, "Trevor chose _you_." She shook her head, "I can't tell you how _amazing_ that is to me." Pamela's eyes filled with tears and she gave a pained laugh, "I'm just...tired of it."

Roxy gazed at her sadly before pulling Pamela into her arms, "You still need to talk to him." she whispered and felt Pamela nod against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy frowned when she heard the front door click open and closed.

She glanced at her watch, "Emmalin? Is that you?" she called loudly knowing her daughter was supposed to be out with friends all day. Her confusion turned to surprise when her husband came into view as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Michael." She chirped, eyebrows rising, "What are you doing home?" she asked casually continuing to clean the island counter top.

When silence was all she got in reply Claudia Joy looked up slowly, taking in her husband's grim expression.

Claudia Joy's movements slowed as her heart sped up, "What happened?" she demanded, knowing that look in her husband's eyes, that look of loss. "Is it Jeremy?" Claudia Joy frowned at his silence, "Michael!" she snapped throwing the cloth onto the counter.

Michael stepped closer to her and took a deep breath, looking directly into her eyes, "It's Joan."

**~AW~**

* * *

_"Well?...any good? Please let me know and it you also want to discuss how friggen AMAZING the premiere episode was then by all means...feel free to PM me or mention it in your review ;) Promise I'll reply :)_

_Rachel xo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Burton Residence  
**

Claudia Joy Holden smiled sadly at the slumbering baby in her arms. Little Sara-Elizabeth had no idea of the tragedy befalling her family.

Claudia Joy looked over to the rocking chair by the window and sighed. Roland had fallen asleep there with Sara-Elizabeth two hours ago and hadn't stirred since, unlike his daughter. Claudia Joy closed her eyes tightly as she remembered the look on his face when she had told him about Joan.

'_Knock knock! Roland scooped his daughter into his arms and quickly headed for the door, yanking it open and smiling as his eyes found Claudia Joy's on the other side._

"_Hey Roland." She smiled but it seemed sad and didn't quite reach her eyes. _

_Roland frowned, a feeling of dread coiling in the pit of his stomach, "Hey." He looked to his left and found Michael._

_That feeling of dread intensified just by the General's presence and fear began to take over. "Michael." He greeted his daughter's godfather with a nod, Michael nodded by and Roland hesitantly let them in._

"_What's going on?" Roland asked, attempting to mask his growing fear._

_Claudia Joy smiled _that_ smile again as she took him by the arm and led him to the couch, "Sit down Roland." She instructed and he did. She sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his knee, " Roland—"_

"_It's Joan isn't it." Roland cut in, his hold on Sara-Elizabeth tightening as he drew strength from the oblivious baby._

_Claudia Joy glanced at Michael who dipped his head slightly before she returned her gaze to Roland's and nodded._

_Claudia Joy scooted closer to him while Michael took over, "Joan's convoy was ambushed." He revealed as gently as possible, "In order to drag a wounded soldier to safety, she exposed herself to enemy fire. An RPG round caused injuries to her right side and face."_

"_My god." Roland muttered quietly rubbing one hand over his face. He looked down at Sara-Elizabeth who was squirming in his lap while gazing up at Claudia Joy. "Wait." He looked over at Michael, brow creased, "Her face?"_

_Michael nodded, "Preliminary reports say that there may be some damage to her eyes."_

"_Her eyes!" Roland exclaimed loudly and Sara-Elizabeth whimpered at the noise._

"_Sshhh sshh honey." Claudia Joy hushed, reaching out for the baby and taking her into her arms._

_Michael held up one hand, "Try not to panic Roland, 1__st__ reports from the field can be extremely unreliable." He advised and Roland nodded, "She is currently receiving treatment in Germany. I'd expect a call from her soon, she'll want to ease your mind."_

_Roland nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "Okay uh...thank you Michael." _

_Michael nodded, "No need. I need to be going but I promise to keep you informed as best I can." He assured him kindly._

_Roland nodded again, staring into space, his face contorted in anguish._

_Claudia Joy smiled up at her husband as he kissed her cheek on passing. "Roland?" Claudia Joy called his name gently once Michael was gone._

_Roland turned to her with tears in his eyes and the pain she could see in them broke her heart._

Claudia Joy shook her head sadly, turning to Roland again before walking to the crib and placing a sleeping Sara-Elizabeth into it carefully.

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar**

"Call him, Pamela." Roxy insisted for the hundredth time that hour, the two friends still at the Hump.

Pamela sighed, "Fine!" she snapped, irritated by her friend's persistence. She left the bar stool and walked to a far corner, cell phone at her ear.

"_Hello?"_ came the rushed and distracted voice of her husband.

Pamela closed her eyes, "Chase, it's me."

"_Pamela!" _he cried in relief, _"Where the hell are you? I've been out lookin' all night."_

"We're okay." She assured him, "Well, the kids are okay, me on the other hand." She shook her head, looking to the floor, "I had to get out of that house Chase. I needed some space." She admitted.

"_Well, you've had it now come home." _He demanded tersely.

Pamela's jaw tightened, "No, Chase. I will not _come_ _home_." She snapped, "You see, this is exactly why I left in the first place. You can't order me around like one of your men Chase! I'm your _wife_ not a soldier!"

She could hear him sighing down the line, _"You're right, Pam I, I'm sorry. Just come home, _please_! I can't, I need you Pamela."_

Pamela sighed, "Yeah well...I need the man that I fell in love with but I can't have him can I?" she stopped herself and took a breath, "I'm gonna take the kids to the water park, then for food and ice-cream, just like _we _promised Chase! We'll be home after that cause I actually like to _keep_ my promises." And with that she snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her pocket.

She closed her eyes and slumped against the wall, taking some time to collect her thoughts and hide her tears before walking back to her kids. "Alright you two, time to go." She instructed and the clambered to their feet grumbling about leaving TJ and Fin.

Roxy approached her friend carefully, "How'd it go?" she asked tentively.

Pamela shook her head, "We argued, as usual. I'm takin' the kids to the water park then food then...home."

Roxy nodded, "Good." She smiled, "After that, maybe we can go see Denise?"

Pamela nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Roxy smiled sadly as she watched her friend walk away, "Yeah." She turned to her boys and smiled, "C'mon boys, we're goin' home to daddy."

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence**

"TREVOR!"Roxy yelled through the house as she and the kids piled in the front door, "TREVOR!" she yelled again and her handsome husband appeared from their bedroom.

"Yeah?" he asked with a charming smile.

Roxy sighed in relief, "Good, your home."

Trevor frowned, "Yeah, why? Something happen? Are you okay? Is the—"

"I'm fine!" Roxy interrupted looking pointedly at the boys, "I'm fine I just spoke to Pamela and I'm worried so I'm gonna go see Claudia Joy."

Trevor's frown deepened, "Oh-kay? Why?"

Roxy laughed, "Is that the only thing you can say today?" she teased and he shrugged kissing her deeply.

"Why do you need to talk to Claudia Joy?" he repeated the question between kisses.

Roxy grinned, "Stop." She ordered placing her hands on his chest, "I just need to talk to her." She answered simply and Trevor's face lit up, "What?" Roxy asked, eyes narrowing.

"You gonna tell her about..." he gestured to her stomach and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"No, Trevor." She replied sharply, "We've already had this conversation. I _can't_ tell anybody yet, not while everything's so screwed up okay?" she looked at him and Trevor made to argue, "Trevor!"

Trevor held up his hands, "Okay, okay not yet." He smiled and kissed her one more time, "Go."

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence**

Roxy closed her car door and walked briskly towards Roland's front door, passing Claudia Joy's car in driveway and sighing in relief that she wouldn't have to search the whole post o find her.

As Roxy lifted her hand to knock the front door swung open to reveal a startled Claudia Joy.

"OH!" she cried out, hand flying to her chest, "Roxy! You scared me."

Roxy winced, "Sorry." She bit her lip looking apologetic.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "It's fine." She breathed, then glanced behind her, "Um...if you're looking for Roland then I'm afraid he's unavailable." She smiled at Roxy's puzzled expression, "Father and daughter are sleeping."

Roxy laughed and watched how her friend's didn't quite sound right, nor did her smile reach her eyes. Roxy narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with you?" she demanded and Claudia Joy blinked. "Nuh-uh." Roxy held up one hand, "Don't feed me some lame excuse Claudia Joy, just tell me the truth."

Claudia Joy blanched but a smirk slowly made an appearance before it disappeared in a flash, "It's Joan, Roxy." She said grimly and Roxy's face fell, her posture stiffening, "She's been injured, Roxy."

Roxy frowned and stepped back as Claudia Joy pulled the front door closed quietly and descended the one step, "How bad?" she asked voice shaking slightly.

Claudia Joy took a deep breath and looked Roxy in the eye, her silence speaking volumes.

Roxy shook her head slowly, "Damn it." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, "Everythin' really is goin' to hell huh?" she smiled wryly and Claudia Joy frowned.

"What are you doing here, Roxy?" she asked gently, "You're usually at The Hump around this time."

Roxy shook herself and tore her eyes away from Roland's door, "What? Oh yeah um...I was actually lookin' for you."

Claudia Joy's eyebrows arched, "Me?"

Roxy nodded, "Are you free for lunch?" she asked hopefully.

Claudia Joy picked up on it and smiled, "Of course." She threw an arm around Roxy's shoulders and headed towards their cars.

**~AW~**

"Sooo...?" Claudia Joy prodded as she and Roxy sat down at a table for two, "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked kindly.

Roxy sighed, "Everything." She said tiredly, "Denise and Jeremy. Pamela and Chase and now Roland and Joan too." Claudia Joy nodded, "I know. The only news we've been getting lately is bad news."

Roxy squinted her eyes and bit her lip as she watched her friend carefully, battling over whether or not to tell her _good_ _news _or keep it to herself until things quieten down.

"Joan's gonna be fine." Claudia Joy said suddenly, her eyes cutting to meet Roxy's, "She's tough and she's a fighter, she'll be fine. And Jeremy's getting better, slowly but surely and the doctor is confident he'll recover."

Roxy smiled in agreement, letting the older woman talk. Claudia Joy kept too much too herself.

"And as for Pamela..." she trailed off searching Roxy's eyes, "What _is_ going on with her?"

"Chase." Roxy answered simply, "They've been struggling with his absences lately and...and she needs him." she shrugged, "Pamela thinks that Chase puts her and the kids second and the Army first."

Claudia Joy put down her coffee, "Yeah...every Army wife feels that way from time to time and...I hate to say this but sometimes it's true." She said carefully, "They don't always realise that they're doing it though because the Army is their family too."

Roxy sighed, "I guess. He broke _another _promise and I think it kinda pushed her over the edge." She paused and scooted closer, "She said that her marriage is over, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened, "Where is she now?"

"Uh..." Roxy glanced at her watch, "I'm guessing she's still at the water park with the kids. She wanted to keep her promise even if Chase couldn't."

Claudia Joy squinted, "What did you tell her, Rox?" she asked apprehensively.

Roxy smiled slightly, "To go home and talk to him." she informed her, feeling strangely proud.

Claudia Joy smiled, "Wise words." She nodded, impressed.

"Thank you." Roxy chirped and Claudia Joy chuckled quietly as Roxy stared off into space, a far away smile on her face.

Claudia Joy quirked an eyebrow and laughed, "What's with the smile?" she asked watching carefully.

Roxy jumped and the smile dropped, "Huh?" she muttered shrugging innocently.

"That grin, what were you thinking about?" she repeated with a knowing glimmer.

Roxy widened her eyes and shrugged, "I was just...gloating in my self-pride." She lied through her teeth.

Claudia Joy chuckled, "_That_..." she pointed one finger accusingly, "...was a blatant lie. What happened to telling the truth hmmm?" she asked eyebrows arched, "It's a two way street Roxy."

Roxy closed her eyes and sighed, "Crap." She murmured under her breath. She sighed again and opened her eyes with scowled, "You too damn observant lady." She huffed and Claudia Joy smirked.

Roxy took a breath, "Okay, if I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell _anyone_." She insisted firmly.

Claudia Joy laughed, "Roxy—"

"Promise!" Roxy pleaded, pointing and glaring.

Claudia Joy stifled her laughter and nodded, "Okay." She cleared her throat, "I promise." She assured sincerely.

Roxy nodded and a large smile split her face, "I'm pregnant." She revealed, resisting the urge to squeal.

Claudia Joy's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, "You're, you're pregnant?" she stuttered and Roxy nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated her voice an octave higher.

Claudia Joy grinned, "You're pregnant!" she reached across the table, grasped Roxy's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Roxy!" Claudia Joy pulled her into her tight embrace, "Congratulations honey!"

Roxy squealed quietly, hugging her back, "Thank you!"

Claudia Joy released Roxy and glanced at her stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Roxy replied immediately, "It's kinda early but..." she shrugged, smiled firmly in place.

"When did you find out?" she questioned, eyes narrowed.

Roxy bit her lip, "A few days ago."

"What?" Claudia Joy frowned, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Roxy sighed and slumped down on her chair, "Everyone's life's are falling apart I mean Denise, her son tried to kill himself, Pamela's marriage is on the rocks and Roland's wife could be dying." She listed all the horrible things happening around them, "How could I be happy when they're all so...not."

Claudia Joy chuckled, shaking her head and knelt down in front of her younger friend, "Roxy...if you've got something to be happy about then it's okay to be happy." She chuckled taking Roxy's hand, "This is _good_ news Rox, _great_ news. Did it ever occur to you that some _great_ _news _is exactly what they need right now?"

Roxy tilted her head, contemplating that possibility, "I never thought of that." She admitted quietly.

"Clearly." Claudia Joy teased and Roxy scoffed. "I've got another question...why didn't you tell me?" she asked uncertainly, "My life's just fine right now. I don't understand why you felt you couldn't tell _me_?"

Roxy smiled sympathetically, "I know all this stuff with Jeremy must be bringin' back some awful memories." She ventured softly, "About Amanda." Roxy said quietly.

Claudia Joy's face fell and she closed her eyes.

Roxy nudged her gently, "It's okay ya know." She smirked and Claudia Joy laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Next time Roxy, just tell us okay?" Claudia Joy advised and Roxy dropped her head, "We're your friends' Rox. No matter what is going on in our lives, you can always tell us _anything_ alright?"

Roxy smiled as Claudia Joy stood, "Thanks." She pulled her into a hug, "That's good to know."

**~AW~**

Pamela paid the cheery, smiling girl, whose perkiness was beginning to grate on her nerves, and flashed a forced smile back before lifting her tray full of junk food and heading back over to her kids, the topic of conversation breaking her heart and filling what was left of it with overwhelming guilt.

"Mom and dad are splitting up." Katie informed her brother suddenly, her tone very matter-of-fact.

Lucas looked at her with wide eyes, "They are not!" he insisted firmly, refusing to believe his older sister.

Katie nodded her head vigorously, "Are too! That's why daddy isn't here." She explained sadly, "They were fighting before we left, again." She sighed heavily and dropped her chin onto her palm.

Pamela was momentarily frozen by her daughters' words, the belief she heard in her little girl's voice was painfully awakening and from that Pamela knew what she had to do, but first she needed to reassure her kids.

"Alright guys!" she smiled brightly at them both, setting the tray of food down in between them and taking her seat.

Lucas looked at his sister who nodded then turned to his mom, "Mom?" he called quietly and Pamela looked over at him. "Are you and dad splitting up?" he asked innocently, eyes wide in fear, "Cause Katie said that you were and that it's why dad's not here."

Pamela looked at Katie and then Lucas before taking a breath and smiling, "Lucas, daddy's not here because he had to work but he really wanted to come." She assured her son, loving stroking his cheek.

Katie pouted, "That's what you always say."

Pamela sighed, nodding slowly, "I know baby." She agreed her anger clawing its way back to the surface, "But it's the truth." She continued, swallowing it back down again, "Daddy did wanna come but the Army needed him."

Katie remained silent, thinking that explanation over. She looked up at her mom with big eyes, "So then why were you fighting?" she asked dully, her eyes falling to the table.

Pamela reached over and took her hand, "Katie?" she called and her daughter raised her eyes, "Sometimes mommy's and daddy's fight." She explained addressing both of her children, "That doesn't mean that they don't love one another okay?" she asked and the nodded, "Okay, now eat your food cause when we're done we're goin' home to daddy." She informed them and their moods instantly brightened, all worry forgotten, at least for them.

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence**

Roland was woken by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He jerked awake and looked around, finding his bearings. He looked down, blind panic filling his chest when he found his daughter missing from his arms, the same panic disappearing when he saw her sleeping soundly in her crib. Roland smiled and looked around for Claudia Joy as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he greeted, voice hoarse from sleep and confusion creasing his face at his friends absence.

"_Roland."_ the shaky voice down the other line greeted quietly.

Roland frowned, "Joan?" he questioned mind still cloudy from sleep, "Joan!" he exclaimed louder jumping up from his seat, "Oh thank god! Are you alright? What's goin' on?" he hurtled question after question at her without realising, his relief from hearing her voice distracting and the worry over her health consuming.

"_Wow, slow down baby."_ Joan's voice soothed him from the other line, _"One question at a time, okay?"_ she asked laughing quietly but Roland could clearly hear the pain in her voice. _"How'd you find out?" _Joan asked her own question instead of answering his.

"Michael." He said simply, "Are you alright?" he asked again, desperate for reassurance. He heard her breath deeply down the line and his worry increased ten-fold. "Joan?" he called sternly.

"_I took some shrapnel to my right side."_ Joan answered slowly, _"My shoulder took the brunt of it but the doctors are confident that will a little physical therapy it'll be back to normal in no time."_ She informed him trying to sound happy but he could hear the underlining fear in the back of her voice.

"That's good." He stated calmly, nodding to himself, "What else Joan?" he prompted gently.

"_My uh..."_ her voice shook and Roland tensed, _"My eyes also...my eyes were affected too."_ She admitted quietly.

"Affected?" Roland repeated shaking his head in confusion, "What does that mean? How bad were the affected Joan?" he asked cautiously.

"_I...I can't see, Roland." _ She whispered and Roland's heart sank.

**~AW~**

Michael looked up at the sound of knocking on his office door and was pleasantly surprised to find his wife standing there.

"Hey." He grinned at her, standing to his feet and removing his glasses.

Claudia Joy smiled as she wandered over, "Hi." She greeted kissing him quickly across the wooden desk then taking a seat on the other side.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Michael asked looking her over intently.

Claudia Joy took a breath and replied, "Joan."

Michael frowned, "Joan?" he echoed and his wife nodded.

"It's Roland, Michael." She informed him concerned, "He's going out of his mind with worry and I hate seeing him this way." She said sadly, "He's scared Michael. He needs to see his wife, be with her and he should _especially_ if her injuries are as bad as they sound."

Michael sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "You want me to do something don't you." He stated knowingly.

Claudia Joy smiled apologetically, "I hate to ask Michael but I have to. He's my friend, Joan too and I know you love them both just as much as I do." Claudia Joy stood up and walked around his desk, "She's the mother of our goddaughter Michael." She reminded him, strategically playing the goddaughter card.

Michael looked up at his wife, her big brown eyes full of pleading and sadness. He shook his head, "Like I could say 'no' to you and those eyes." He muttered to himself but Claudia Joy smirked, hearing him just fine. Michael stood up swiftly, "I _might_ be able to get him on a plane." He informed her and her face splitting grin made him smile. Michael held up one hand, "I said _might _be able to Claudia Joy. Do not get your hopes up."

Claudia Joy kissed him in reply, snaking her arms around his neck, "It's not a matter of 'maybe'." She informed him matter-of-factly, "Because when _you_ decide to do something Michael Holden, you do it." She reminded him and he shook his head laughing.

Claudia Joy chuckled lightly then frowned, "Wait a minute." She sighed, "If you get Roland to Germany, what is he gonna do with Sara-Elizabeth?" she asked looking at him with sparkling eyes, "It's not like he can take her with him." she pointed out shaking her head slowly and Michael sighed.

"Isn't that what godparents are for?" he replied knowingly and she kissed him again, slowly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Claudia Joy gushed gratefully in between kisses. She paused pulling back to look her husband in the eyes, "_You_, Michael James Holden, _you_ are a wonderful man." She told him sincerely, "Do you know that?" she asked eyebrows raised but kissed him again before he could reply, "I love you."

Michael tightened his hold on her hips, "Thank you." He replied with a loving smile, "And I love you too."

**~AW~**

**Moran Residence**

"DADDY WE'RE HOME!" Katie and Lucas screamed as they came running through the front door.

Chase came bounding down the stairs at the sound of their collective voice and scooped them both into his arms, holding them tightly, "Aw, I missed you guys." He told them placing a kiss to each of their heads.

"We missed you too daddy." Katie informed him and Lucas nodded against his shoulder.

Chase looked up at his wife's blank face and cringed inwardly, "Alright guys, why don't you go upstairs and change okay?" he asked and they both nodded taking off in a race, "I love you!" he called after their retreating forms.

Pamela watched her husband with their kids and her heart ached and the anger began to resurface. She met his eye and he got the message sending the kids upstairs.

"Pamela." He said hesitantly, seeing the fire in her eyes he continued, allowing his own anger to fuel his next words, "What the hell was that?" he demanded, "You cannot just pack your bags and take my kids without even a _note_ to let me know you're still _alive_!"

Pamela glared at him, "Well you noticed, so at least that's something." She seethed eyes narrowing, "Is this enough Chase? Is this the wake- up call you've been waiting for? Did it scare you enough for you to open your eyes?"

Chase shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You're losing us Chase!" she cried throwing her hands in the air, "We are slipping away from you and do you know what the problem is?" she asked stepping closer, "It's Delta! Delta is the problem. Delta and the fact that you've put your family in _second place_."

"I have not." Chase insisted, his voice a harsh whispered, "And keep your voice down." He ordered curtly.

Pamela drew back, eyes murderous, "Do not order me around like one of your soldiers Chase Moran, I am you wife!"

Chase sighed and held up his hands, "I'm sorry." He apologised quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too I..."

Pamela sighed, her shoulders slumping and she closed her eyes, "I'm tired of fighting with you." She said sadly, "I hate it."

Chase nodded, stepping closer, "Me too."

Pamela looked up at him, "This isn't working Chase." She informed him dejectedly, "They way we're living, your attitude, this family's position on your list of priorities." She shook her head slowly, "I know that the Army has to come first _sometimes_, there's no choice but with _you_...with _you_ it's _all of the time_ Chase and that is your choice and it's not right." Pamela placed her hands on her hips and looked into his eyes, "_That_ needs to change Chase and it needs to change soon because I swear to god if it doesn't, I will take the kids and I will walk right back out that door but I promise you we won't be coming back." She stated firmly, stare unwavering as if drilling her words into his mind.

Chase nodded his head and looked down. When he raised it again and looked into her eyes she could see the regret within them. "Pamela..." Chase breathed reaching out to her, his hand brushing hers, "This thing in Colorado—"

"Is set in stone." Pamela cut in with a nod, "I know, it's too late to get out of it and that's okay—well, it's not _okay_ but it can't be helped and I get that." She assured him and he sighed in relief, "And maybe it's a good thing." She continued and he looked at her puzzled, "It'll give you some time to figure out what you really want."

Chase frowned and his chest tightened at her words, "What I really want?" he echoed and Pamela nodded.

"Yeah. It'll give you a chance to think about us and how we fit into your life." She explained coolly, "If, when you come back, this family is what you _really_ want then we can talk about that change and if not..." Pamela trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

Chase shook his head and throwing caution to the wind, stepped forwards and pulled her against him, desperate just to touch her, "This family is what I want Pamela." He assured her firmly, his voice sincere, "I love you and the kids and I need you all in my life and that will never change." He looked deep into her eyes, "And when I get back I'm gonna prove that to you I swear."

Pamela felt the hope swell in her chest and she sighed, "God Chase you have no idea how much I hope that's true." She told him dropping her head.

Chase tugged on her waist making her look up at him again, "It is."

Pamela smiled slightly, "Yeah uh...I gotta go over to Roland's for a bit." She informed him untangling herself from his arms and reaching for her purse, "Something about Joan, I don't know how long I'll be."

Chase nodded, "Okay. I'll feed the kids." He assured her and she nodded once. Their eyes locked as she reached the door and they just stared at one another for several long moments until Pamela tore her eyes away and wrenched open the door disappearing from sight.

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence**

Roland sat in silence in his living room, on his couch, Pamela to his right and Roxy on his left with Denise perched on the overstuffed chair. He smiled weakly at her, communicating how sincerely grateful he was to her for leaving her sons side to comfort him.

Denise smiled back and shook her head.

Pamela shook her head slowly, "Poor Joan." She said quietly, "But her sight, if they're trying to save it then that means there's a really good chance that they will."

Roxy nodded, "Yeah, I mean if there's was no hope they wouldn't even bother with surgery."

Denise nodded also, "I'm sure everything's gonna be just fine."

Roland nodded slowly and the three woman exchanged knowing looks. Pamela sighed heavily, "Nothing we're saying to you is helping is it?" she asked with a chuckle.

Roland looked at her and shook his head laughing. The other two joined in and for a moment they were just a group of friends laughing together.

Pamela, when she's recovered, turned to Denise and sighed, "I am so sorry it took me so long to get to the hospital." She apologized again.

"It's fine, Pamela really." Denise assured her friend with a kind smile, "You came and that's all that matters."

"What about you and Chase?" Roland asked, grateful for a distraction.

Pamela shrugged, "For now I wait until he gets back from Colorado." She answered quietly, "After that, we'll work on it. I'm not ready or willing to give up on us, I love him I'm just...tired." she explained and her friends' nodded, Roland squeezing her hand. Pamela shook herself, "Urgh! We came here for _you_, Roland." She reminded him blinking away her tears as the door opened and Claudia Joy entered, smiling.

Her eyes caught the red hair and her eyes widened, "Pamela!" she surprise in her voice was obvious and Pamela rose to her feet. "Thank god." Claudia Joy muttered pulling her redheaded friend into a comforting embrace, "I was worried about you." She told her gently, "Roxy explained."

Pamela nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell you the rest later." She said quietly pulling back and discreetly tilting her head in Roland's direction.

Claudia Joy smiled, "I'll hold you to that." She promised squeezing Pamela's hand then turning to Roland with a smile.

Roland looked up at Claudia Joy warily, her silence and that smile confusing him.

Pamela sat back down exchanging looks of confusion and intrigue with Denise and Roxy.

"What is it?" Roland asked slowly and Claudia Joy smiled wider.

"Pack a bag." She stated cryptically, jerking her head in the direction of the stairs.

Roland frowned, "What?"

"Pack a bag." Claudia Joy repeated slower this time.

"Why?" Pamela questioned glancing at the other three.

"Yeah." Roxy looked her friend up and down, "You're bein' weird Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy merely smiled wider and repeated, "Pack a bag..." she paused looking Roland in the eyes, "...because you're going to Germany." She informed him and silence fell.

Roland stood up slowly, "Excuse me?" he asked walked round the couch to stand next to her.

Claudia Joy turned to face him, "You leaving in about..." she checked her watch quickly, "...two hours with the 4-37 and you should be in Germany by late morning." She explained and Roland stared at her in shock.

"Oh my god!" Roxy cried jumping to her feet, "Is that even possible?"

"_How _is that possible?" Denise asked rising to her feet also, walking to stand next to Roxy and Pamela.

"Michael arranged it." Claudia Joy answered them, her eyes never leaving Roland's as he continued to stare.

"What—how did—why?" he stuttered shaking his head.

"I love you." Claudia Joy said simply, "And I hated seeing you in so much pain and if there was some way to lessen that pain and _get you_ to your wife..." she trailed off and shrugged, "There's no reason for you to stay here and worry if there's a chance for you be _over __there_ with Joan." Claudia Joy explained softly, "This is serious Roland. Joan could lose her sight and _if_ that happens she is going to need her husband by her _side _not thousands of miles away and if the surgery's a success then she'll need your help to recover."

Roland looked at her in amazement, shaking his head unable to believe his ears, "I can't—I don't—thank you!" he exclaimed sincerely wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, lifting her slightly off of the ground.

Roland pulled back and grinned, "Thank you, Claudia Joy this is...this is amazing." He beamed and then froze his face falling, "Sara-Elizabeth." He winced but the look in his friend's eyes made his smile reappear, "Ha, ha!" he pulled Claudia Joy back into his arms, "Thank you!"

Claudia Joy laughed, "It's what godparents are for Roland."

Roland shook his head, "But I don't know how long I'll be gone." He pointed out but she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, that baby is my goddaughter." Claudia Joy persisted, "_You _just take care of her mother, let Michael and I take care of her okay?" she asked and he nodded, "Okay, now go pack that bag, you've got a plane to catch."

Roland nodded again and kissed her cheek before taking the stairs two at a time.

The ladies watched him go then three turned to one.

Claudia Joy smiled, "I'd do it for any of you if I could." She said with a shrug.

Denise smiled, "Oh you have." She replied walking around the couch to her best friend, "In some way or another." She added referring to Jeremy's private room at the hospital and her ability to see him sooner then told.

Claudia Joy smiled, "We're family."

Roxy nodded, "And family take care of one another."

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.'_

_Rachel xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Hi to those who are actually reading this story. There are people reading right? :S I sure hope so or I'm doing this for nothing lol.  
Anyway here is the next chapter and if you are reading the PLEASE review afterwards. I am gettin like no reviews for this story and it's making me feel kinda bad.  
Like I'm a terrible writer or something so PLEASE review, let me know I'm not wasting my time. :)_

* * *

**Holden Residence  
**

Michael Holden entered his kitchen with a smile on his face, his eyes landing on his wife who was seated at the Island sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Claudia Joy turned slightly, "Morning." She replied tiredly, her smile small.

Michael frowned watching her closely as he poured himself some coffee. He sat down next to her and tucked some hair behind her ear gently, "Are you okay?" Michael asked softly.

Claudia Joy placed her mug down and angled herself towards her husband, "Not really." She answered honestly knowing he could tell when she lied, "I'm still feeling...off." she supplied with a shrug.

Michael's frown deepened as he trailed his hand down her cheek sneaking it around her neck and pulling her towards him, kissing her forehead then resting her head on his shoulder. "You need to see a doctor, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy sighed against his shoulder then lifted her head slowly, desperate to avoid another wave of nausea, "I know." She muttered quietly eyes still closed, "I—"

"Morning!" Emmalin greeted loudly as she bounced into the kitchen happily and Claudia Joy cringed at the volume.

"Morning sweetheart." Michael replied kissing his daughter's cheek as she walked to the fridge.

"Morning Emmalin." Claudia Joy smiled at her but Emmalin frowned as she slumped down onto a stool across the Island from her parents.

"Still feeling crappy huh?" Emmalin stated matter-of-factly then took a gulp of orange juice.

Claudia Joy chuckled, "Yeah. What are your plans today?" she asked her daughter, picking up her mug and taking small hesitant sips.

Emmalin shrugged, "Not much. Going to Jessica's then I think we're hitting the mall, maybe catch a movie." She shrugged again then raised her head, "Then uh...I was gonna go see Jeremy."

Her mother smiled at her, "I'm sure he'd love that honey." And Emmalin grinned.

"What about you?" Michael asked his wife with a pointed stare.

Claudia Joy turned to him and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the look, "I'm gonna head over to Roland's, see Joan, then I have a doctor's appointment and lunch with Roland and the girls." She explained giving Michael a smug smile. "Roxy has her 12 week scan today so she'll probably have lots of pictures." She added with a smile.

"Doctors appointment?" Emmalin echoed with a worried frown.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "Routine check up Em, no big deal." She assured her daughter with a genuine smile.

Emmalin narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly, "You gonna tell her that you've been sick?"

"Of course she is." Michael answered instead and his wife sighed, "It's been over a week, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy held up her hands in defeat, "Okay, okay." She relented shaking her head, "I admit defeat."

"How is, Joan?" Michael questioned, changing the subject.

"She sounds fine." Claudia Joy answered, "I still haven't seen her though."

Emmalin frowned, "But she's been back for two weeks." She pointed out moving around the kitchen pouring herself a cereal.

"Yeah." Claudia Joy nodded, "But the scarring is pretty bad still. I think she's a little...self-conscious."

"At least she's alive." Emmalin commented looking on the bright side, "And she can still see. She'll get to watch her little girl grow up I think that's worth some scars." She remarked with a shrug, "She just needs to realise that herself."

Michael and Claudia Joy looked at one another with a smile then turned back to their daughter.

"How'd you get so smart?" Michael asked as he stood up for more coffee.

Emmalin grinned, "I take after, Mom." She answered smartly and her mother laughed.

"Oh, that's funny." Michael agreed sarcastically, "I'll remember that the next time you want to borrow the car." He informed her pointing a finger.

Emmalin shrugged, smirking widely, "Okay...then I'll just ask, Mom."

"Enough you two." Claudia Joy warned shaking her head at them as her husband returned to her side.

Emmalin giggled and winked at her dad who smiled back, "How's Mrs. LeBlanc?" she asked leaning forwards in her chair, "Everything okay?"

"Last I heard she and baby were good." Claudia Joy smiled.

Emmalin sighed, "Those boys are so lucky."

"How so?" Michael asked glancing at his wife who shrugged.

Emmalin shot him a 'duh' look, "They're getting a new sibling." She answered tone obvious, "They're gonna be big brothers." She paused looking at her parents carefully, "I've always wanted to be a big sister." She informed them with a smile, "It sucks being the youngest and I've always wanted a little brother." She hinted flashing them both a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes.

Michael frowned, "What is that—" he turned to his wife, "What is that look?"

Claudia Joy narrowed her eyes at her daughter who widened her own back at her, "No." She answered shortly, "No way."

Emmalin's smile vanished, "Please?" she begged standing when her mother did, "It would be so awesome!" she gushed excitement lighting up her eyes.

Claudia Joy gave her daughter a stern look, "Emmalin, I am too old to have another baby _now_."

Emmalin put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "No you're _so_ not, Mom." She countered firmly, "Elle's Mom is pregnant and she's _older_ than you are. You're only 40 Mom."

Claudia Joy regarded her daughter's pleading gaze and hopeful smile for a second but shook her head, replying sternly, "No, Emmalin now please let it go." the commanding tone to her voice let her daughter know that it wasn't a request it was an order.

Emmalin huffed crossing her arms over her chest and dropping onto her stool, "Fine." She murmured, "I'll just have to compensate with the LeBlanc baby." She shrugged sadly, "And Sara-Elizabeth."

"Good." Claudia Joy replied with a nod, "I have to go." She announced and with that she left her husband and daughter in the kitchen.

Michael sighed, getting his daughter's attention, "If it's any consolation kiddo..." he started slowly, meeting her eyes, "...I think another baby would be nice." He agreed and Emmalin beamed. Michael held up a hand, "But we're not the ones who have to carry it, Emmalin. It's your mother's body and if she says 'no'..." he stood up and circled the Island placing a kiss to his daughter's head, "...then the answer is no." He said firmly and Emmalin nodded in defeat, "Love you sweetheart, have a good day."

"You too." Emmalin replied then exhaled sharply and rested her chin on her hand, "But I'd be an awesome big sister."

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence**

Roland peeked his head into his daughter's nursery and smiled at the sight of mother and daughter giggling loudly. It had been fairly tense when Joan had first returned: Sara-Elizabeth didn't recognise her, the scars not helping matters which only added to Joan's self-consciousness. He knew she hated the scars and she had every right to, he just wished she would believe him when he told her that they didn't bother him, of course they were a shock at first, but all Roland was concerned with was that his wife was alive and she could see, everything else...not in the least bit important but he understood that it wasn't his face that was changed forever.

Then there was the restricted mobility from the shoulder injury, fortunately is was mostly flesh that was burned or broken and not bone, so it was mostly pain that was the problem although the doctors had that under control for now. Roland's next hurdle was getting Joan to allow others to see her and that task was proving to be the most difficult one to accomplish.

"Joan?" he called with a smile and she looked over at him, returning his with her own, "Breakfast." He informed her with a jerk of his head.

Joan nodded, "We will be right down." She assured him then smiled at their daughter, "Won't we Sara-Elizabeth?" she rubbed noses with her daughter and the baby shrieked loudly, clapping her hands.

"How's your shoulder today?" Roland asked as the small family sat around the table, Sara-Elizabeth in between her two parents.

Joan offered him a one shouldered shrug as she swallowed the last of her scrambled eggs, "It's okay. Pain was a little intense last night but much better this morning."

Roland smiled at her, "Good."

Joan smiled back and nodded, "It is good isn't it." She agreed and Sara-Elizabeth squealed, stealing their attention. "You think it's good too, don't you baby?" Joan asked her daughter who squealed again and pounded her fists on her tray, "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

"You know..." Roland spoke up slowly, knowing he had to keep trying, "I'm having lunch with our friends today...maybe we should all go together?" he suggested carefully watching as his wife's body stiffened.

"Roland." Joan sighed, "I'm not ready."

"They really wanna see you Joan." He told her coaxingly, "And they won't care about the scars, they only care about _you_." He insisted pleadingly silently that she'll agree.

"I CARE!" Joan snapped loudly and Sara-Elizabeth jumped at the volume, watching her mother with wide, careful eyes. Joan sighed, "I'm sorry baby." She apologised squeezing her daughter's hand and flashing her a smile then cutting her eyes to her husbands, "I'm sorry Roland, I just...can't."

Roland nodded and let it go, "You done?" he asked, pointing to her plate and she nodded quickly before turning back to their daughter. Roland had just placed the plates into the sink when the doorbell rang. He turned to Joan who shook her head and he sighed, "Okay, I'll get it."

Joan nodded, smiling gratefully as she scooped the baby out of her highchair, "I'm gonna change her, she made a mess." She stated and Sara-Elizabeth giggled, clapping her hands together, "Oh you know you did don't you?" Joan asked as mother and daughter retreated upstairs and out of sight.

Roland watched them go with a sad smile then pulled the door open, "Claudia Joy." He greeted her with a wide and genuine smile, "Hey." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Roland." Claudia Joy smiled back and slipped through the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked glancing unconsciously towards the stairs.

Claudia Joy exhaled, "That's why." She answered and he frowned, "Joan." She nodded towards the stairs, "You've been talkin' about how you wish she would just do it, face her fear of letting people see her but how you don't think she can do it on her own." Claudia Joy explained, "And I think you're right, she'll never be ready to face the negative reactions she fears she'll receive from not only us, but from everyone else too. I think she just needs a little push." She smiled innocently and he nodded.

"Riiight. So you're here to push her?" he asked but it was more of a statement.

"Exactly." Claudia Joy nodded, "Unless you think it's a really bad idea?" she asked suddenly, just to be safe.

Roland shook his head, "I think it may be exactly what she needs."

Claudia Joy smiled and outstretched an arm, "Lead the way."

**~AW~**

Roland rapped on the partially open door lightly, "Joan?" he called his wife's name hesitantly.

"Yes?" Joan replied from her place by the changing table, her back to the door. Roland turned to their friend and nodded.

"Joan?" Claudia Joy called gently, hesitantly stepping into the room and the younger woman's movements froze momentarily.

"Claudia Joy." She greeted with false cheer, keeping her back to her, "What are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth, although her tone remained chipper.

Claudia Joy stopped half-way and stared at the back of Joan's head, "To force you to face your fear before it becomes impossible." She answered seriously and Joan sighed, her shoulders visibly slacking before she placed her clean-clothed daughter on her hip. Claudia Joy continued to stare at her relentlessly, "Turn around Joan." She ordered firmly but the other woman remained still, breathing deeply for several long minutes before slowly and extremely hesitantly doing as asked.

Claudia Joy watched and waited, taking a deep breath when Joan's face came into view. The scarring was worse directly around the eye, above and below but did stretch down over her cheekbone and towards her jaw but apart from that she was exactly the same.

Sara-Elizabeth squealed in delight as her eyes found her godmother and clapped her hands, an act she was extremely fond of recently. It was her favourite thing to do apart from squeal.

Joan watched Claudia Joy closely as she took in her scars, gouging her reaction critically, the vulnerability making her uncomfortable until Claudia Joy smiled brightly.

"Oh Joan." Claudia Joy cried happily, moving towards her, "I'm so glad you're home safe." She gushed pulling her friend into a warm and comforting embrace, unfortunately trapping Sara-Elizabeth in the middle.

Joan laughed sharply in both relief and nervousness, but relaxed into the welcomed embrace, "Me too."

Claudia Joy pulled back and placed one hand on Joan's cheek, "It's so good to see you." She grinned, "And to know that you can see me too." She added and Joan nodded.

"Oh yeah I...I was so afraid that I'd never see my family's faces again." She admitted gazing down at Sara-Elizabeth's face.

Claudia Joy sighed bringing Joan's focus back to her. Claudia Joy grazed her fingers lightly over the scars on Joan's cheekbone and jaw pointedly, "You're still beautiful." She informed her and tears stung Joan's eyes at the words, "Nothing could ever change that." Claudia Joy looked her in the eyes and then smirked, "And I'm not your husband, I don't have to lie, so you know I'm tellin' the truth." She chuckled and Joan nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely and Claudia Joy shook her head and pulled her into another hug, one which Joan eagerly accepted. Joan locked eyes with her husband over their friends' shoulder and sighed heavily in relief to which Roland smiled and mouthed 'I told you so' causing his wife to roll her eyes.

Claudia Joy released her when she felt Sara-Elizabeth squirm in between them, "Oh, I'm sorry sweet girl." She apologized addressing the baby girl, "Can I get a hug?" she asked holding out her arms. Sara-Elizabeth smiled her beautiful smile and outstretched both her arms, leaning in towards her godmother who happily scooped the baby out of her mothers' arms. "Hi." Claudia Joy grinned then pulled her goddaughter close for a cuddle. Sara-Elizabeth wrapping her small arms around her neck in response.

"Awwww!" Joan gushed laughing at her daughter's cute-as-can-be ways, "You just love your Aunty Claudia Joy don't you baby?" she stated nodded her head.

"Hmmmm, she better." Claudia Joy quipped, "I get her if you two die." She joked and they shook their heads at her. "Don't I?" Claudia Joy asked the baby who giggled, "You'd rather live with me and Uncle Michael anyway, wouldn't you?" she asked and the baby squealed clapping her hands. Claudia Joy laughed then addressed Joan, "Now, I've got some time before the doctors so..." she lifted an eyebrow, "What do you say to a coffee and a catch up face to face, before I leave?" she asked, stressing the key words in her sentence.

Joan chuckled and rolled her eyes but nodded, "I would love that." She smiled nodding to the door.

Joan stopped in front of Roland when she reached him and he smiled down at her. She leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly, "Thank you, you wonderful man." She grinned and then kissed him again slowly.

**~AW~**

"Well, this is very good." Dr. Jernigan smiled at Claudia Joy as she took her seat across from her patient, "Your levels have been consistently steady for the past several months, which is what we were hoping for."

"Great." Claudia Joy said with next to no enthusiasm and forced her doctor a smile. She had been hoping that the reason for her recent symptoms had been an in-balance in her sugar levels. "That's great."

Dr. Jernigan frowned, "You don't...sound very happy." She stated, eyes narrowing curiously, "Is there something...else?" she asked lifting a knowing eyebrow.

Claudia Joy stared at her doctor and pursed her lips before uncrossing and then crossing her legs and wringing her hands together nervously, "Um...I haven't been feeling 100% lately." She admitted and Dr. Jernigan inched forwards in her seat.

"How so?" she enquired placing her elbows on the desk and clasping her hands in front of her, indicating her full attention being given.

Claudia Joy shrugged, "Just uh...some dizziness, a little light-headed every now and again, I, I haven't had much of an appetite as of late uh..." she shrugged again and rubbed her hands together, "Nauseous, a little sickness."

Dr. Jernigan smirked, "So nothing much then." She quipped sarcastically and Claudia Joy chuckled.

"No. Nothing much." She agreed then looked at her doctor seriously, "I don't think it is anything serious but Michael was worried."

Dr. Jernigan nodded, "Of course. So...how long has this been going on exactly?"

Claudia Joy pursed her lips in thought before replying a little uncertainly, "A little over a week, maybe almost two."

"I see." The doctor nodded slowly, a small smile cracking her lips, "Claudia Joy." She said seriously and the woman looked up, "When was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked bluntly and Claudia Joy blinked in surprise.

"Um...I'm not sure." She replied hesitantly, "I've been busy lately and stressed, there's been uh...a lot going on in my life so..." Claudia Joy shot her a one shouldered shrug, "I'm not completely sure."

The doctor nodded again, slowly, "But you'd say it's been a while?" she pressed and Claudia Joy, frustrated by the vague line of questioning, sighed.

"Yes." She nodded, "I suppose, what—why are you asking?" Claudia Joy demanded fearing she already knew the answer.

Dr. Jernigan shrugged offhandedly and brought her clasped hands up to rest under her chin, "Have you considered the possibility that you might be pregnant?" she asked carefully and her patient froze, "I mean, it's definitely not an unreasonable explanation, you are well within the right age." She stated encouragingly, "Many women in their forties are having more children—starting a family even—it's very possible act—." Dr. Jernigan fell silent when her patient began shaking her head.

"No." Claudia Joy disagreed, "I _considered_ it, for one fleeting moment, but no." She repeated, emphasised with a firm shake of the head, "I'm not pregnant. I don't _want_ to be pregnant at this stage in my life so...no."

Dr. Jernigan bit the inside if her cheek as she observed her patients extreme aversion to the very real possibility she was presenting her with, "You may not _want_ this Claudia Joy, you may not consider it _convenient_ at this point in your life but that doesn't mean that it might not be _happening_." She explained rationally and Claudia Joy tensed, her rational side in complete agreement with the woman sitting across from her.

"I know." She nodded, "I do it's just...unplanned and extremely unexpected." Claudia Joy sighed heavily and the kind faced woman opposite her nodded, sympathy shinning in her eyes.

"I understand that but I would like to run a blood test, just to be sure." She informed Claudia Joy, pushing out of her seat and walking around the desk to stand in front of her, perching on the edge. "Once we get that result, we'll go from there, okay?" Dr. Jernigan questioned and Claudia Joy nodded mutely. "Okay." The doctor nodded, pushing off the desk, "I'll be right back." She said quietly, squeezing Claudia Joy's shoulder as she passed then slipping out of the door, leaving her patient alone with her thoughts and the lingering and most daunting feeling that this blood test will come back positive.

**~AW~**

"Hey!" Roxy greeted enthusiastically as Claudia Joy approached their table, "We thought you'd forgotten about us." She joked with a bright smile.

Claudia Joy shook her head as she slid into her seat, "Oh, never. I just—I got a little—lost track of time." She finally decided on and shot them a smile.

"Well, you're not that late." Denise assured her, "I only got her myself about ten minutes ago."

"Work?" Claudia Joy questioned as she skimmed over the menu, doubtful of actually being able to stomach anything other than soup right now.

Denise sighed, "Yes. Work was a little crazy."

"Alright, now that we're all here will you _please_ tell us what the doc said?" Pamela begged, turning in her chair to stare Roxy down if necessary.

Roxy grinned and began digging through her purse, "Of course." She smiled pulling out a sonogram picture and handing it over, "Everything's perfect." She cried happily, "The baby's growing steadily, not too big, not too small and my body's handling it fine." she clapped her hands together and beamed, "Smooth sailing so far."

"That's great Rox." Denise gushed as Pamela handed her the picture, "Awww, look at that." She smiled staring at the small baby in the picture, the defining features already formed.

"Congratulations Roxy." Roland nodded to her as he passed it over to Claudia Joy, "You no what you want it to be?" he asked with genuine interest.

Roxy bobbed her head in reply, "I want a girl."

"Nah, I think it's a boy." Pamela stated certainly.

Roxy scoffed, "So does Trevor."

"Well, I think it's a girl too." Denise informed Roxy, supportively.

Roland shook his head, "Boy." He disagreed and Pamela rejoiced, high-fiving him with a smirk.

Claudia Joy stared down at Roxy's sonogram picture, in silence. Her mind working double time as she tried to picture herself doing it all over again: hospital visits, labour and delivery, diapering, 3am feedings, sleepless nights...the list goes on and Claudia Joy shook her head and sighed, dismissing the thoughts, determined to stick to her stomach bug theory.

"What do you think?" Roxy asked turning to Claudia Joy who was staring intently at her baby's picture, "Claudia Joy?" she called when her friend remained silent.

"What?" Claudia Joy flinched when Roxy nudged her arm and looked up sharply.

"Boy or girl?" Pamela asked as Denise watched her best friend closely.

"Um...girl." Claudia Joy settled on with an affirmative nod, "Definitely a girl."

Roxy took the sonogram back and smiled widely at her baby, "That's what I'm hopin' for."

**~AW~**

**Mercer Army Medical Centre**

Emmalin knocked on the door lightly, waiting until she received permission to enter before hesitantly pushing the door open to reveal a much better looking Jeremy Sherwood: bright eyed, sitting up and as alert as ever.

"Hey." Emmalin greeted quietly.

Jeremy smiled reassuringly at her, "Hi Emmalin." He greeted back and gestured to one the chairs by his bed.

"You're lookin' better." Emmalin commented with a critical eye, "Are you _feeling_ any better."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, yeah I am. The headaches aren't as bad, light doesn't hurt my eyes no more. " he informed her happily.

Emmalin beamed, "That's great Jeremy!" she encouraged enthusiastically.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah it is."

Emmalin regarded him carefully before she asked her next question, "What about...ya know, the other stuff?" she asked unsurely, not knowing how to word it right.

"What? You mean am I still crazy enough to shoot myself in the head?" He quipped with an amused smile but the joke fell on deaf ears as Emmalin glared daggers at him.

"That's not funny." She told him seriously and Jeremy laughed lightly.

"Sorry Em." He apologised sincerely, "And to answer your question, I'm talking to Dr. Burton, sorting through my issues and I'm...I'm beginning to realize that Dalton's...that his death wasn't on me." He explained with some difficulty, the pain of losing his best friend still raw, making the whole situation difficult to talk about.

Emmalin smiled sympathetically, "Well, at least you're talkin' about it right? That's the hard part."

Jeremy nodded, silence falling for several minutes before he looked over at her with pleading eyes, "Let's talk about somethin' else now huh?"

Emmalin nodded, grateful that he opened up to her but understanding that _that_ topic of conversation was now over, "Sure uh...Oh I asked my parents if they would have another baby this morning." She blurted, trying to distract him from the dark thoughts invading his mind.

Jeremy looked over at her in surprise, "You, you did _what_?" he chuckled, highly amused by her strange demand.

"I asked them for a sibling." Emmalin repeated with a shrug, "I don't see what the big deal is." She sighed heavily, her shoulder sagging as her face twisted inn disappointment, "They love being parents, I don't understand my mom's aversion to this."

Jeremy looked at her closely, bracing himself to bring this up, "They lost a child Em, a daughter." He reminded her softly and Emmalin's eyes dropped to her hands, "I guess your mom doesn't think she could handle raising another little girl and she doesn't want to risk it, I mean, do _you_ want another sister?"

"No." Emmalin answered instantly, her eyes cutting to his, "I have a sister. I don't want another." She snapped defensively.

Jeremy nodded, "And why not?" he prodded further.

"Because it would be like trying to replace Amanda." She answered again without thinking about it and Jeremy stared at her pointedly. "Oh." Emmalin's face fell as realization hit, "They don't want that either."

"No." Jeremy said quietly and Emmalin sighed.

"Crap." She cursed dully, "I bet I hurt my mom bringing it up." She sighed again and dropped her head onto the bed, "Crap."

Jeremy chuckled, "You didn't think, it's not your fault you didn't see it that way until now, Em."

Emmalin lifted her head and smiled, "Thanks for listening Jeremy."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks for visiting."

Emmalin scoffed as she picked at the fruit basked by his bed, "You better be grateful." She told him matter-of-factly, popping a grape into her mouth, "I blew off the movies for you dude." She informed him and Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, stop eating my grapes." He ordered with a frown as she popped another into her mouth.

"Make me." Emmalin challenged, knowing she was at the advantage and popped two into her mouth, "Mmmm, they're really good."

"They're _my_ grapes Em." Jeremy whined, "I'm the one in the hospital bed."

Emmalin shrugged nonchalantly stating simply, "Don't care." and popping another into her mouth with a smirk.

**~AW~**

"Are you okay?" Denise asked Claudia Joy seriously, her eyes regarding her closely.

Claudia Joy tore herself from her thoughts and turned to her right, her deep brown eyes meeting Denise's concerned chocolate ones. "Yeah." Claudia Joy assured her with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine just—I've got a lot on my mind." She shrugged nonchalantly and sipped on her tea.

Denise narrowed her eyes suspiciously, clearly not happy with the reply, "Are you sure?" she asked slowly, "How was the doctors this morning?" she asked suddenly, sensing that that was the cause of all her friend's troubles.

Claudia Joy shrugged again, "Uneventful." She lied, not meeting Denise's eye.

Denise remained silent, her eyes narrowing further as she took in her friends paler skin, tired eyes and dark bags underneath. "If something was going on, you would tell me right?" Denise fished and Claudia Joy turned to her.

"Denise, I assure you, _nothing's_ wrong alright?" Claudia Joy said sternly, "I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and I'm having it seen to. If it, in fact, amounts to anything more serious than a bug, I promise to come to you." She spouted off with a smile, "Okay?"

Denise exhaled sharply and chuckled, "Okay." She nodded, "I'll stop nagging now."

Claudia Joy laughed with her, "Thank you." She smiled leaning into Denise slightly and squeezing her arm, "You worry too much." She informed her matter-of-factly.

Denise nodded, "I know."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence**

Claudia Joy sighed tiredly as she closed the front door behind her, falling against it heavily. She glanced down at her watch apprehensively, anticipating the phone call from her doctor before lugging the grocery bags into the kitchen.

Halfway through putting away the groceries, Claudia Joy's cell phone began to chirp loudly, dancing on the kitchen counter as it vibrated. She reached across the island and snatched it up.

"Hello?" She greeted politely, biting down on her lip when she heard her doctor's voice on the other line. "Dr. Jernigan, hi." Claudia Joy forced a smile even though the other woman was unable to see her. "Is my blood work back yet?" she questioned anxiously and listened intently as the doctor relayed the results to her down the phone. Claudia Joy's eyes slipped closed as she eased herself down onto one of the stools, staring off into space barely hearing the rest of the conversation as her mind shut off. And that is where Emmalin found her an hour later.

"Hey Mom." Emmalin greeted with a cheerful smile as she entered the kitchen, frowning as her eyes took in the un-emptied grocery bags on the counter top and her motionless mother sitting at the island, a far-away look in her eyes. "Mom?" Emmalin called again still receiving no reply she took a deep breath and began putting away the rest of the groceries in silence before taking a seat beside Claudia Joy.

"Mom?" Emmalin called gently, lightly placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

Claudia Joy jumped at her touch and turned to her, "Emmalin." She breathed with wide eyes, "What—when did you get home?" she asked confused, her brow creased.

Emmalin shrugged, "10 minutes or so." She narrowed her eyes as she tried to read her mother's expression, "Are you okay? You were sorta...out of it."

"Oh...I'm sorry honey." Claudia Joy apologised, taking her daughter's hand, "It's just been a long day that's all, I'm tired." She shrugged and smiled.

"Hmmm." Emmalin replied, not really believing her but knowing not to push the matter...that was her dad's job.

"Okay." Emmalin smiled brightly and Claudia Joy sighed in relief. "Mom, can I stay at Jennifer's tonight?" Emmalin asked sweetly, gazing at her mom with pleading eyes, "Please?"

Claudia Joy smiled at her daughters pleading expression and nodded, "Of course you can."

"Yay!" Emmalin cheered, wrapping her mother in a tight hug, "Thank you." She kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Uh-huh, do you need dinner first or will you get some there?" Claudia Joy asked as she pushed herself up from the stool.

"Jennifer will feed me." Emmalin assured her, glancing at her watch, "I've to be there in like, a hour so I'm gonna go pack a bag." She informed her, heading towards the door.

"Emmalin." Claudia Joy's voice stopped her and she turned slowly, "Did you get to the hospital today?"

Emmalin bobbed her head, "Yup, sure did and Jeremy looks great." She said excitedly, "He's alert and joking around, teasing me." She shrugged her shoulder, "Seems like he's getting back to normal."

Claudia Joy sent her a relieved smile, "That's great, I'm glad. Denise is hoping to take him home within the next few days."

Emmalin nodded her agreement to that, "I think he's ready. He talked about it—talked to me." She revealed happily, "Talked about how he was feeling, so he must be doing a lot better right? I mean, if he can openly talk about it."

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, "I'm no expert but I'd definitely say that that's a good sign. Oh..." she turned to her hand bag, rummaging through it for her copy of Roxy's latest sonogram, "Roxy wanted me to show you this." Claudia Joy handed the picture over, "Roxy's a little excited, she gave one to each of us." She chuckled.

Emmalin looked down at the sonogram and her eyes widened, "Wow." She breathed in surprise, "I never expected it to look so much like a baby already." She stated in awe of the distinguishable features.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing huh." Claudia Joy agreed, watching her daughter closely and Emmalin nodded slowly, "I saw Joan today too." Claudia Joy added and Emmalin looked up at her.

"The scars are bad aren't they." Emmalin asked knowingly and her mom nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty bad but they won't stay that way, they'll fade with time." She reasoned, remaining positive for her friends sake.

"Yeah." Emmalin agreed handing the sonogram picture back to her mother, "That's cute." She grinned hovering hesitantly. "Uh...Mom?" she called and Claudia Joy looked up, "I'm sorry." Emmalin apologised quickly, fiddling with her hands, "About this morning...and the baby thing." She elaborated quietly and Claudia Joy looked down. "I didn't think about it enough and I just want you to know that I'm okay with it. I really am and I get why you don't wanna have another one." Emmalin assured her with a small smile.

Claudia Joy dropped the picture onto the counter and approached her daughter, "Thank you." She said gratefully, taking Emmalin's hand, "But I'm sorry too." She apologised and Emmalin frowned. "I was a little harsh." Claudia Joy explained, "It wasn't an entirely unreasonable request and I overreacted."

Emmalin was silent for a moment then rested her head on her mom's shoulder, "I'm still sorry." She repeated and Claudia Joy smiled. "I promise never to bring it up again." Emmalin swore, albeit a little reluctantly.

Claudia Joy frowned, "Oh, don't say that." She chided, "Like I said, it's not an entirely unreasonable request. And like you said, it's not impossible either."

Emmalin's eyebrows rose at her mother's words, a smile twisting her lips as she felt a bubble of hope form in her stomach.

Claudia Joy kissed her daughter's head then released her, "You better go get ready."

Emmalin lifted her head and grinned widely at her mom, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek again before disappearing upstairs.

**~AW~**

Michael Holden slipped through the front door as quietly as possible, wincing as it clicked closed and he locked it behind him. He was late. Later than he had intended to be and later than his wife was expecting. Michael glanced into the living room, frowning when he found it empty and upon listening carefully, the house was deathly silent. Usually he would hear his wife pottering about in the kitchen, putting away dishes with a little more force than necessary when she heard him enter and Emmalin's music could be heard from her room but there was nothing, just silence.

Michael dumped his things in his office and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. "Claudia Joy?" he called softly, finding his wife already in bed, the lights on and the television on but her eyes closed. He smiled at her sleeping form, leaving her be as he changed for bed.

"Claudia Joy?" he called again as he sank onto the bed beside her, running his hand down her back and kissing her head.

Claudia Joy stirred as she felt the bed dip beside her and her husband's touch. She groaned quietly at being woken up but rolled onto her back anyway, so she could see his face, "Hi." She greeted in a rasped whisper.

Michael smiled and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "Hi." He greeted back and she smiled up at him.

"Your late." She stated with a frown.

"I know, I tried calling." He told her quickly, hoping to quell her anger.

Claudia Joy frowned, "I must've missed it. I've been a little distracted today." She admitted quietly, her eyes falling closed again.

Michael kissed her quickly as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Where's Emmalin?"

"Jennifer's." Claudia Joy replied, her voice a whisper as she fought against sleep, "Did you eat?"

Michael nodded, "I did. How was the doctors?"

Claudia Joy chuckled at the question, "You won't believe me." She stated certainly and Michael frowned in concern.

"What happened?" he demanded, "Are you alright?"

Claudia Joy laughed again and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him, "I'm fine." She assured him with a smile, which promptly fell as she prepared to turn his world on its axis. Claudia Joy gazed into her husband's eyes and announced, "I'm pregnant."

Michael stared at her in silence, his face expressionless as his mind tried to process her words, "You're pregnant?" he whispered, the statement turning to a question as he tried to digest it.

Claudia Joy nodded mutely, "Uh-huh."

"Pregnant." Michael repeated, holding her gaze, searching it for any sign of doubt, "Pregnant." He said again and his wife bit down on her lip nervously. Michael shook his head, laughing sharply then catching her eye again, "You're pregnant." He repeated again, only this time he said it with a smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Claudia Joy nodded again, "Uh-huh."

Michael laughed and kissed her soundly, "You're pregnant!" he eclaimed against her lips as he kissed her again and Claudia Joy could feel his smile. "This is amazing." He told her excitedly, "Amazing." He repeated, keeping his lips pressed to hers, "Amazing." Michael whispered as one hand slid down her body to rest on her still-flat stomach.

Claudia Joy smiled with him closing her eyes, a relieved gush of air passing her lips as she relaxed her body under his touch. The whole thing feeling a lot less daunting and the prospect of another baby a little more exciting as she saw how happy the news had made her husband.

She opened her eyes as she felt Michael's knuckles brush against her cheek and realised he was brushing away tears. Claudia Joy released a trembling laugh as more fell, unable to pinpoint the exact cause of her tears, whether they were through relief, happiness or something else all together she did not know and from the look in Michael's eyes he was at a loss too.

Claudia Joy kissed him again, an answer to his unspoken question as she assured him that she was okay, content in her husband's arms, as he kissed her slowly and traced his fingers languidly over her stomach, both of their thoughts on the baby within.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'PLEASE review for me. I really need to know that people are reading this. Reviews are motivation. :)_

Rachel xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Holden Residence  
**

Emmalin walked into the kitchen, fully dressed with that barely-wakened grogginess clouding her mind. She stopped short as her parents came into view: both were dressed and ready to go, fully awake and alert, her father was putting on another pot of coffee while her mother cleared _away_ their breakfast dishes.

"You guys goin' somewhere?" Emmalin questioned with a frown as she dropped her school bag to the floor and reached for the jug of orange juice with a yawn.

Claudia Joy glanced fleetingly at her husband before turning to her daughter, "Yes actually, we have an early appointment."

Emmalin's frown deepened at her mother's vague reply, "Where you goin? It's like 8:30 in the morning, where could you possibly have to be at 8:30 in the morning?" she asked with wide eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about." Michael assured his daughter, placing a mug of coffee down in front of her.

Emmalin narrowed her eyes at her parents suspiciously, "What's going on?" she demanded knowingly, "What aren't you telling me?"

Claudia Joy shook her head, "It's nothing, Emmalin." She insisted dismissively.

"Well, if it's nothing, just tell me." Emmalin retorted with a casual, one shouldered shrug.

Claudia Joy pursed her lips in thought then relented, "I have a doctor's appointment." She admitted reluctantly.

Emmalin's eyes bulged, "_Another_ one?" she pushed her mug away from her, looking her mother up and down, "Are you okay?"

Claudia Joy nodded, "Of course." She assured her daughter quickly, "It's just a follow up." She explained, giving her daughter, only the half-truth to the situation.

Michael and Claudia Joy had decided not to tell Emmalin about the pregnancy until they were sure that everything was as it should be so far.

"We gotta go." Michael informed his wife, pressing a hand to her lower back as he gulped down the last of his freshly made coffee. "Have a good day sweetheart." He addressed his daughter with a smile and a kiss to her head, "Don't be late for school." He warned, eyebrows arched and Emmalin frowned.

Claudia Joy laughed silently to herself at the pout gracing her daughter's features, a silent protest to being left out of the loop. "We'll talk later." She promised, brushing Emmalin's hair over her shoulder, "I promise."

"When exactly?" Emmalin huffed, petulantly.

"When you're father gets home." Claudia Joy elaborated with a smirk then kissed Emmalin's cheek, "I love you."

Emmalin rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yeah, yeah, you too." She called after her mother's retreating form.

**~AW~**

**Mercer Army Medical Center  
**

"You alright?" Michael asked his wife quietly, shifting in the hard, plastic seat as they waited to be called. Michael squeezed her hand pointedly and Claudia Joy's head jerked around, snapped from her trance, with quizzical eyes.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked again when his wife had focused.

Claudia Joy glanced down at their entwined fingers and answered honestly, "I don't know. It's...surreal."

Michael nodded slowly, going back to staring straight ahead of him, as his free hand clenched and unclenched, a nervous habit.

Claudia Joy watched him closely, gauging his expression carefully, "Are _you_ alright?" she asked slowly after several moments of silence.

Michael inhaled deeply through his nose, "I don't know." He admitted honestly, echoing her earlier admission.

Claudia Joy sighed warily, "Maybe it was a mistake." She suggested, with a tinge of hope, and a one shouldered shrug, "Maybe the labs were wrong and we're stressing over nothing."

Michael turned to his wife and shot her a questioning stare, one eyebrow raised sceptically.

Claudia Joy bit her lip lightly, "Yeah, I know." She acknowledged nervously, "There was no mistake."

"Mrs. Holden?" The desk nurse called over to her with a cheerful, smiling face and the anxious couple looked up, "The doctor will see you now." She informed them brightly.

Michael and Claudia Joy glanced at one another before rising to their feet, hand in hand.

"Thank you." Michael smiled at the nurse who smiled widely back at him.

"You're very welcome, General." She gushed then called to them, "Good luck!"

**~AW~**

"Good morning, Mrs. Holden." The doctor greeted with a smile as she entered the exam room, "General." She nodded respectively to her superior, to which Michael nodded back. "I'm Dr. Montgomery." She introduced with a smile, shaking Michael's hand, "How are you both today?"

Michael and Claudia Joy turned to one another at the question and Dr. Montgomery smiled.

"Anxious huh?" she ventured with raised eyebrows, and Claudia Joy released a short nervous laugh.

"That's one way to put it." Claudia Joy quipped, squeezing Michael's hand that was still holding tightly to hers as his other stroked her back soothingly.

The doctor nodded, "Perfectly understandable." She assured them both then gestured to the exam table in which Claudia Joy was perched. "If you could just lay back for me." She instructed kindly and the patient obliged, handing her purse off to her husband.

Dr. Montgomery fired up the ultrasound machine while Claudia Joy hiked up her blouse and shimmied her pants down slightly lower.

"Now.." their doctor began as she lifted the tube of gel and with a smirk stated, "This gel is gonna be a little—"

"A _little _cold?" Claudia Joy interrupted, rolling her eyes slightly, "That's a lie, it's _freezing_." She corrected the doctor who chuckled in amusement.

"That it is." Dr. Montgomery agreed squirting it on, eliciting a sharp gasp from her patient, "Alright uh...this will be your...third pregnancy?" she sought, trying to recall the medical history.

Claudia Joy nodded, "Yes." She confirmed as her doctor manoeuvred the doppler over her stomach, searching for the little life inside.

Dr. Montgomery's lips curled into a smile as she located the foetus, tapping a few buttons on the keyboard, her lips parted slightly, "Well would you look at that." She said more so to herself, glancing towards her patient with a smirk.

Michael and Claudia Joy frowned at one another.

"This pregnancy was a surprise, correct?" Dr. Montgomery queried, eyes flitting over the screen.

Michael nodded, "A very _unexpected_ surprise." He commented with a smirk.

"Why?" Claudia Joy questioned tensely, her eyes switching between the doctor and the screen which she could not see, "Is something wrong?"

Dr. Montgomery shook her head calmly, "No, no." She eased, tapping a few more keys, "I would say you are just _over_ nine weeks right now." She informed the expectant mother, eyes on the screen, "And if you just give me one second..." she trailed off distractedly, concentrating solely on the picture before her.

Claudia Joy looked up at her husband her concern mirrored back in his eyes. She gripped his hand tighter and bit her lip nervously. Michael rubbing soothing circles on the top of his wife's hand with his thumb, as he stared, brow furrowed deeply, at the doctor. Their expressions becoming perplexed as the doctor laughed lightly to herself.

"Well, I do apologize for this, but I'm gonna throw another surprise at you." Dr. Montgomery forewarned them honestly, "Mrs. Holden...you're having twins."

Claudia Joy and Michael froze, the formers eyes widening, her eyebrows hitting her hairline while the latter merely stared at the smiling doctor in disbelief.

**~AW~**

"Excuse me?" Claudia Joy squeaked and Dr. Montgomery spun the screen towards them silently, pointing to the two, clearly distinguishable blobs and naming them 'Baby A' and 'Baby B'.

"Oh!" Claudia Joy gasped jerking forwards a little, her eyes focused only on the screen. "Michael." She whispered feeling her husband tense beside her.

"Two babies?" Michael directed at the doctor who nodded.

"Yes, sir. Two babies." She reiterated confidently, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Michael nodded wordlessly, "Two babies." He whispered to himself, head shaking in disbelief then looked down at his wife who was still staring at the screen mutely. "Twins."

Claudia Joy met his eyes, her own wide and glistening, "Yeah..." she breathed, "Twins."

Dr. Montgomery glanced between the two parents, biting down on her lip to quell her laughter. She always found this entertaining: telling a couple they're expecting multiples was always amusing. The doctor cleared her throat loudly before speaking, "Would you like to try and hear their heartbeats?" she asked both.

"Heartbeats." Claudia Joy whispered to herself, "Plural." She stated, laughing lightly and the doctor took that as a 'yes'.

She pressed the doppler down more firmly on her patients stomach, shifting it slightly as she glanced warily at the General: never had she seen him so speechless, his silence was unsettling even in this amusing situation.

Dr. Montgomery increased the pressure, tapped a key twice and instantly the sound of, what could only be described as trotting horses, filled the silence of the room.

In that moment, Claudia Joy was sure she stopped breathing, while Michael sucked in a sharp breath at the sound.

Dr. Montgomery tapped another key and inched the doppler to the right, maintaining the pressure and the trotting horses could be heard again, out of time with the other. Two heartbeats. Two babies. Twins.

**~AW~**

"Wow." Michael breathed as he pulled the car door closed, Claudia Joy nodding along from his right. Michael turned to his wife with panicked eyes, "Twins, Claudia Joy! Twins!"

Claudia Joy laughed sharply, "I know Michael." She smiled, placing her hand over his, "I was there too."

Michael frowned at her, "How are you so calm? We're having twins!" he repeated, eyes wide as his panic grew by the second.

Claudia Joy laughed lightly, "I heard you the first time honey." She teased and Michael sighed heavily, slumping in his chair. Claudia Joy bit down on her lip, eyes filled with the laughter she was trying to conceal, "Are you alright baby?" she asked quietly.

"Oh don't say that word." Michael shook his head as he scrubbed his face with his hand.

Claudia Joy's shoulders shook with silent laughter at her husband's expense as she rubbed his arm comfortingly, "Just breathe Michael." She advised with a smile, "It'll be okay."

Michael looked over at his wife's serenely calm face quizzically, "_How_ are you so calm?" he asked again, anything but.

"Well, _one_ of us has to be." Claudia Joy pointed out responsibly, "And clearly, General, you are not." She quipped and his expression darkened, clearly unamused.

"You're in shock." Michael stated simply, the only logical explanation he could think of for her easiness, "Or in denial." He added as an after-thought. Michael looked at her seriously, "That'll ware off quickly."

Claudia Joy pouted in anticipation as her husband started the car.

"Where am I dropping you?" he asked pushing the car forwards.

Claudia Joy shrugged, as she clipped on her seatbelt, "Denise's I guess."

Michael nodded looking her over warily, "I think that's for the best."

**~AW~**

**Sherwood Residence  
**

Denise Sherwood was standing by the sink in her kitchen, hand-washing the breakfast dishes by herself: Frank was already in the office, filling in for Michael this morning. Denise frowned at the thought, Michael never went in late except for emergencies and Frank told her he was being vague. Denise's frown deepened as her mind wandered to possible explanations, none of which she particularly liked.

Her silent musings were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell, "I'VE GOT IT." She called loudly through her quite house as she dried her hands and moved swiftly towards the door, yanking it open.

"Claudia Joy." She smiled brightly at her best friend, unsettled by the lack of surprise she felt at seeing her friend on her front porch so early in the morning.

Claudia Joy smiled, "Hi. I know it's early but I had Michael drop me off on his way to the office." She explained pointing behind her to the car in Denise's driveway where Michael sat. "You don't mind do you?"

Denise waved good morning to him and shook her head, "Of course not." She assured the older woman in front of her sincerely, "It's never too early."

Claudia Joy sighed in relief, making to walk inside when she stopped, "I'm missing something..." she stated slowly looking down at herself and Denise frowned as Michael cleared his throat loudly and the two women turned to him.

"This?" He asked, dangling his wife's purse out of the window.

Claudia Joy smirked, trekking back over to the car, "Thank you." She said gratefully and kissed him on the lips. She then proceeded to dig through her purse, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything else when her eyes caught the silent earthquake that currently resided in there: the sonogram picture and she froze.

"Claudia Joy?" Michael called her name, frowning deeply.

Claudia Joy raised her eyes to his slowly and whispered, "Twins."

Michael smirked to himself, "And there it is." He nodded coyly and looked past his wife to her best friend "Denise?"

"Yeah?" Denise called back as she approached.

Michael nodded to his statuesque wife, "She needs to sit down." He informed her and without further explanation backed out of the drive way.

Denise watched him go with the deepest quizzical look gracing her features, then she turned to her friend who still had not moved, "Claudia Joy?" she called softly, receiving no reply. Denise bit her lip, "Okay then um...let's go inside." She suggested guiding Claudia Joy by the arms, "Come on, sweetie. Inside, that's it."

"Hey, Mom?—Oh, good morning Mrs Holden."

Claudia Joy turned to the new voice and smiled widely, briefly snapping out of her trance, "Jeremy!" she gasped walking towards the young man, "You're home." Claudia Joy pulled him into her arms.

Jeremy laughed happily, "Yeah, just last night, actually."

Claudia Joy pulled back and smiled at him, "Well, welcome home."

Jeremy nodded at her, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Your breakfast is keeping warm in the oven, Jeremy." Denise informed her son with a smile.

Jeremy smiled back at his mother, "Thanks, Mom." He placed a kiss to her cheek then disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with his breakfast in hand. "I'm gonna eat this in my room." Jeremy told Denise with a pointed glance at their early morning guest and she nodded.

Catching the silent conversation between mother and son, Claudia Joy shook her head, "No, Jeremy you don't have to do that."

Jeremy smirked, "Mrs. Holden, if you're here _this_ early in the morning then...yeah I do." He corrected her with a nod then retired to his bedroom.

"He's right." Denise addressed her friend, nodding her agreement, "What's going on, Claudia Joy?"

Claudia Joy took a deep breath and opened her mouth, hesitating, then shaking her head vigorously, "No I...I, I need a minute."

Denise nodded understandingly, "Okay then. You want a coffee?"

Claudia Joy nodded, following Denise into the kitchen, "Yeah but uh...decaf please. If you've got it?" she asked casually and Denise switched the grains.

Claudia Joy sighed heavily, slumping against the island counter and dropping her head into her hands, "God, what time is it?" she asked, voice muffled by her hands.

Denise tore her concerned gaze from her friends form to glance at her watch, "Just after 9:30."

Claudia Joy groaned loudly, "Uh! It's not even 10 o'clock and I'm already exhausted."

Denise pursed her lips, frowning deeply as she approached the island, "Well, here." She nudged Claudia Joy with her hip, knocking the other woman from her daze and handed her the steaming mug of coffee, "Maybe this'll wake you up." She suggested with a shrug.

Claudia Joy gratefully accepted the steaming liquid and inhaled, "Yeah, it's not that kind of exhaustion." She commented wryly, taking a sip.

"I know." Denise agreed with a pointed stare, nodding towards the living room. "Go." She ordered and Claudia Joy complied without protest, heightening Denise's fears further, "Sit down and talk to me." She requested gently.

Claudia Joy nodded sitting her coffee on the coffee table and reaching for her purse.

"Is something wrong?" Denise questioned fearfully as she placed her own mug down.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong just..."

Denise arched her eyebrows expectantly, "Just what?" she coaxed inching closer to her friend.

Taking a deep, shaking breath and steeling herself, Claudia Joy looked into the serious, concern filled eyes of her best friend and announced, "I'm pregnant."

**~AW~**

Denise's eyes widened at that revelation, leaning back in surprise, her mouth agape.

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, pointing a finger, "Exactly."

Denise opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing, "Are you sure?" knowing her friends view on another baby from the last time, Denise was more concerned than congratulatory right now.

Claudia Joy nodded, "Yeah uh...my doctor confirmed it a few days ago and we got uh...visual confirmation this morning." She explained pulling the sonogram print-out from her purse.

Denise looked down at the object in her friends hands, "Is that a...?"

"Uh-huh." Claudia Joy handed it over and waited for the reaction she knew was coming.

Denise studied the picture closely her eyes widening as she figured it out, "Oh my god!" She breathed and Claudia Joy fell back against the couch.

"I know." She agreed, puffing out a gush of air.

"You're having twins?" Denise whispered, seeking confirmation.

"As if the pregnancy itself wasn't enough of a surprise." Claudia Joy quipped as her own state of shock began to wear off.

"Wow." Denise breathed, releasing a breath slowly, "Are, are you okay?" she questioned seriously, placing one hand over her friends.

Claudia Joy lifted her shoulders silently, "I, I'm not quite sure yet." She answered honestly.

"So...too early for a "congratulations" then?" Denise asked sheepishly.

Claudia Joy pursed her lips in thought, "Uh...yeah I think so."

**~AW~**

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Frank Sherwood questioned as he entered Michael's office.

Michael's head shot up at the sound of his voice and he rose to his feet, "Uh..yes. Take a seat Frank." He offered, dropping the formalities so his friend would too.

Frank took a seat across from him, watching as Michael slowly sat back down, clasping his hands in front of him, deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Frank asked, his brow creased with confusion.

Michael held up one hand, "Drop the "Sir" Frank, this is personal."

Frank nodded once and relaxed his body, looking at his friend in concern, "Okay then."

Michael pushed forwards in his chair to lean on his desk heavily, "Claudia Joy is pregnant."

Frank gawked, "Wow uh...Sir—Michael, I didn't know you two were trying." He replied, smiling widely.

Michael looked over at him, "We weren't."

"Oh." Frank chuckled nodding slowly, "I see. How are you handling this?"

Michael shook his head, chuckling deeply, "I was fine with the pregnancy. When she told me..." he trailed off smiling widely, "It's an amazing feeling."

Frank nodded knowingly, "That it is. So what changed?"

Michael laughed to himself shaking his head once more as he pulled the sonogram scan from his desk drawer and threw it on the table.

Franks slid it towards himself, staring at the blurry picture intently, "I, I've never been good at readin' these things. I don't know what I'm seein' here." He admitted shaking his head in bewilderment.

Michael chuckled, "Yeah me neither but I do know that that..." he pointed to the two blobs, "..means twins."

Franks eyes widened, "Twins—whoa." He breathed leaning back in his chair, "Now I understand."

Michael scoffed, pulling the picture towards him and fiddling with it, "It's surreal."

Frank watched his friend closely then stated, "But a baby is always a good thing, two's just...more to love right?"

Michael looked up at him and nodded slowly, "Right." He agreed a smile cracking his lips, "More to love."

Frank stood swiftly to his feet and held out one hand, "Congratulations Michael." He said with a smile.

Michael laughed, rising to his feet and taking the proffered hand, "Thank you, Frank."

**~AW~**

**Sherwood Residence  
**

"Here you go." Denise smiled down at her friend, seated on the couch and staring into space, as she placed a mug down on the table.

Claudia Joy jerked from her thoughts and stared at the mug, "What is it?"

"Camomile." Denise replied with a smirk, "Figured since you've been staring into space for the last hour that you could use some."

Claudia Joy arched a perfect eyebrow, "An hour?"

Denise nodded, "Yes, an hour and no, I'm not exaggerating."

"Oh." Claudia Joy winced, "Sorry." She apologised reaching forwards and taking a small sip, "Urgh! Camomile has never been my favourite." She grimaced, licking her lips.

Denise giggle quietly, "Yeah but it _does_ help." She pointed out with a smile.

"Riiight." Claudia Joy droned unconvinced as she sat back against the couch.

Denise reached out and squeezed her hand, "You gonna talk to me or what?"

Claudia Joy sighed deeply, "Ohhh I don't know. I'm a little freaked out." She admitted quietly and Denise slid closer, "You remember how I was the last time that I _thought_ that I was pregnant and now I actually _am_."

"Yeah but that was different." Denise responded gently, "You had just lost Amanda."

Claudia Joy sucked in a breath, "Yeah but the feelings are still the same."

Denise reached up and tucked some hair behind her friend's ear, "Having another baby—loving it—doesn't mean you're replacing Amanda. It doesn't mean that you're gonna forget her, or love her any less."

Claudia Joy exhaled shakily and looked at her with watery eyes, "I know but it feels like it." She whispered staring her friend straight in the eye, one hand over her heart, "Denise, what am I gonna do if these babies are girls?" she questioned desperately and Denise's heart broke for her, "I don't, I don't know if I could handle that."

Denise watched as the few silent tears escaped her friend's eyes and slowly made their journey down her porcelain cheeks, "Oh, honey." Denies whispered throwing one arm around Claudia Joy's shoulder and pulling her in, Claudia Joy's head resting against Denise's chest as she stroked her hair soothingly.

Claudia Joy breathed deeply and swiped at the fallen tears hastily, "This is not the right reaction to a pregnancy." She stated somewhat bitter.

Denise shook her head, "There is no _right_ reaction Claudia Joy." She countered firmly, "There's an _expected_ reaction but that doesn't make it the right one."

Claudia Joy blew out a gush of air and sat up straight, "Yeah...maybe but I..I still feel like I'm acting...wrong I—in the wrong way." She sighed heavily, confusing herself as she tried to sort out her head and her heart. "My head and my heart are not on the same page yet."

Denise smiled sympathetically, "They'll get there." She assured her, "You'll get there just...give yourself some time alright sweetie? There's no rush, take your time with this it's..." Denise chuckled heartily, "It's a fairly big adjustment."

Claudia Joy laughed with her, nodding her head, "Now _that's_ an understatement if I've ever heard one."

Denise narrowed her eyes at her friend, but was internally happy to see her smiling and cracking a joke, even if it was at her expense. Denise threw her arm back around Claudia Joy's shoulders casually, "Whatever." She muttered with a roll of her eyes, channelling her inner teenager and Claudia Joy cracked another smile as a comfortable silence fell upon the two best friends.

Denise tilted her head to one side, and chewed on the inside of her lip thoughtfully before nudging Claudia Joy, "So... " she drawled lazily, "...I'm totally gonna be godmother right? To at least one of them?" she quipped seriously.

Claudia Joy turned to her slowly as her eyebrows went up.

Denise shrugged appearing indifferent, "I don't have to be. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything." She stressed completely serious.

Claudia Joy stared at her, expression impassive, before a smile slowly broke through and laughter engulfed her.

Denise grinned, extremely pleased with herself, and joined in happily.

Claudia Joy gasped for breath as she clutched her side, her muscles painful from the sudden and unexpected fit of uncontrollable laughter, at what she found so amusing a mystery even to her.

Denise shook her head, one hand on her stomach as she tried to breath. "But seriously..." she gasped out as the burning in her lungs eased, "...I will be the godmother."

Claudia Joy turned to her, laughing silently now, and saw the seriousness in her friend's expression. Claudia Joy's eyebrows rose again and she went to answer only to be overcome with laughter once more at the blatantly demanding expression masking Denise's face, and was reduced to nodding instead.

Denise smiled triumphantly before her friends infectious laughter got the better of her and her lungs began to burn once more from the lack of air reaching them as her shoulders shook violently and her cheeks ached.

Claudia Joy reached out blindly for Denise's hand and squeezed it, hoping the gratitude she was feeling for the release this laughter was giving her shone through in the action as the tension consuming her body lessened and her heart grew lighter, the weight lifting as she laughed it out.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Please review? They make me smile :)_

_Rachel xo  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Hey guys! :D SOOOOO sorry this update is like EXTREMELY overdue! :S Don't hate me lol It wasn't my fault blame my muse she was seriously failing on the inspiration front.  
I completely lost it ALL for this story I was like NOOOO! So..what I did was: I went to New York/Washington (saw the white house very cool :P) bought season 1 and 2 of Army Wives (can't get it over here in the UK :O shocking I know but true), came home and watched them then watched season three on the internet, just finished season 4 too and BAM! Inspiration came crashing back to me lol  
My muse has FINALLY gotten up off her a** and is now doing her job :D Yay!  
Okay, so I've yapped enough I'm gonna stop now BUT I have to say this: from now on my story will follow she shows storylines' a little more too but MANY things will be different and some just won't happen at all :)  
Please read. I hope you enjoy. And can you review at the end? I kinda need to know if my mojo is still happenin' for this story..._

* * *

**Holden Residence  
**

"MICHAEL, BREAKFAST!" Claudia Joy called loudly from the kitchen, knowing her husband had gone straight to his den that morning. "MICHAEL?"

"COMING!" his voice assured her and she smiled wryly. That's exactly what Emmalin would say when she _wasn't_ on her way.

"EMMALIN, BREAKAST!" Claudia Joy yelled loudly.

"Right here, Mom."

"Oh!" Claudia Joy gasped sharply, one hand flying to her chest as she spun around to face her daughter, "Don't do that to me."

Emmalin smirked, "Sorry." She apologised with twinkling eyes and Claudia Joy narrowed her own. "Morning, Mom." Emmalin greeted sweetly.

"Morning."

"What is that smell?" Michael questioned coming into the kitchen with a hungry smile, "It smells good."

Claudia Joy grimaced, "If you say so." She commented dryly placing two full plates of sausage, egg, bacon and toast down in front of her family then took a step back. "Bon apatite."

Michael met his wife's gaze questioningly and she shuddered shaking her head.

"You okay there, Mom?" Emmalin asked curiously watching as her mother's colour drained slowly, "You're lookin' a 'lil pale."

"I'm...fine." Claudia Joy breathed in the most unconvincing manner possible.

Emmalin frowned at her, "You're not still feelin' sick are you? Cause it's been like a month."

Claudia Joy met her husband's smirking face and glared before she turned sharply and dove for the trash can, emptying the contents of her stomach which consisted of toast and orange juice.

"Ew." Emmalin cringed turning her head away while Michael went to assist his wife: holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

When she was finished Michael wordlessly took the trash can from her hands and proceeded to deposit the bag in the garbage can outside.

Claudia Joy filled a glass with water and rinsed out her mouth in the sink then sipped slowly to get rid of the taste.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Emmalin questioned apprehensively.

Claudia Joy chuckled breathlessly, "Yes, Emmalin, you can open your eyes."

Emmalin sighed in relief and turned to her mother with worried eyes, "You should be feeling better. I'm worried."

"Don't be." Claudia Joy shook her head, "I'm fine, honestly." Was her reassurance as Michael re-entered the house, "Michael?" she asked holding out her hand and her husband grinned.

He silently and discreetly handed her the 12 week sonogram picture that he now carried around with him everywhere and kissed her. He then turned to their daughter, staying by his wife's side and grinned at the teen, "You're gonna love this."

Emmalin's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she looked to her mother.

"Remember that request you made a while ago?" Claudia Joy asked her slowly.

"Which one?" Emmalin smirked with sparkling eyes.

"The one about a sibling."

Emmalin's face fell, "Yeah, I apologised for that and it's no big deal, really." She assured them, "I can live without a sibling."

Claudia Joy met her husband's gaze with a smirk.

Michael cleared his throat loudly as they both turned their attention back to Emmalin, "That's too bad." He commented coyly and Emmalin raised her eyes to his, "Cause you're gettin' two." Michael revealed to her when Claudia Joy slid the sonogram across the island.

The teens eyes widened significantly and she snatched up the laminated photo, "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" she squealed loudly shooting off of her stool, "You're pregnant!"

Claudia Joy nodded wordlessly, grinning in sheer amusement at her daughter's enthusiastic reaction.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Emmalin exclaimed jumping in the air before jumping onto her mother, arms wrapped tightly around her neck, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We're glad you're pleased, sweetheart." Michael grinned, one hand firmly resting on his wife's back to ensure her balance.

Emmalin pulled back suddenly, eyes wide in alarm, "Oh god, sorry. Don't wanna crush the baby." She giggled then stopped, "Sorry, babies!" she stressed her eyes bright with happiness, "TWINS!" she cried loudly jumping up and down again, "Man, you two outdo yourselves." Emmalin commented impressed, "I ask for one sibling and you go and give me two. Overachievers." She mumbled with a smirk.

"Actually..." Claudia Joy began slowly, "...I was already pregnant when you made your little request."

Emmalin frowned, "But that was over two months ago..." she trailed off as her eyes bulged, "Oh my god how long have you known!"

"Just a month." Claudia Joy assured her quickly, "We wanted to wait until I was past the first trimester before telling anyone."

Emmalin's frown returned, "Why?"

"The possibility of...miscarriage is the highest during the first trimester."

Emmalin's face fell, "Oh...well, that was smart then. I'm not mad."

Michael chuckled, "Glad to hear it."

"So...assuming you found out around eight weeks—since that's when _most_ women do—that would put you at twelve weeks right?" Emmalin worked out slowly then asked with a bright smile to match her eyes.

"Thirteen, actually." Claudia Joy corrected smoothly, "I was nine weeks when we found out."

Emmalin's smile morphed into the largest grin possible, "This is so cool! Please tell me that I'm allowed to tell people?" she demanded suddenly, eyes widening in fear, "Please!"

Both parents nodded slowly, "Yes. You can tell people."

Emmalin squealed in delight then regarded them carefully, "This another reason you waited to tell me?"

Her mother smirked, "Figured keeping it a secret would be torture for you."

"Well, you figured right!" Emmalin agreed, nodding her head vigorously, "I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"That's what we thought." Michael nodded towards the island again, "Now eat your breakfast before you're late for school."

Emmalin grinned at them then threw her arms around both of them, "I love you!" she informed them, voice gushing with excitement, "This is gonna be great." She assured them both releasing them from her hold, "You're both..._happy_ about this right?" she asked hesitantly.

Michael looked down at his wife who nodded, "Definitely happy, Em."

The grin returned and Emmalin bounced up and down, "Good. Can I keep this?"

Claudia Joy chuckled, taking the picture from her hands, "This one's your dad's but you've got your own, don't worry."

Emmalin's face brightened again as she bounced back to her food, "Awesome!"

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

"Hey!" Roxy greeted with enthusiasm when she noticed Claudia Joy approaching the bar.

Claudia Joy smiled back, "Hi." Then she frowned, "We uh...we _were_ supposed to come for lunch right?" she sought uncertainly glancing towards their empty table.

Roxy chuckled, "Yes. You're just the first here."

Claudia Joy nodded and placed her purse on the counter next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Roxy grinned, one hand resting on her slightly distended stomach, "I can feel her moving."

Eyes widening Claudia Joy looked down at her friend's stomach, "Really?"

"Yup." Roxy chirped nodding vigorously, "It's that strange fluttering but it's there. Trevor's disappointed that he can't feel anything yet."

"He just has to be patient." Claudia Joy shrugged, "Give it a month at the most."

Roxy nodded, an apprehensive smile pulling at her lips as she waited for her friend to catch on, "Yeah. She's gotta get a little bigger."

"Yes she—" Claudia Joy froze and her eyes cut to Roxy's wide orbs, "You said 'she'."

Roxy nodded slowly and Claudia Joy's eyes widened.

"You're having a girl?" She whispered staring at Roxy's serenely smiling face.

"I'm having a girl." Roxy confirmed with glistening eyes.

"Oh Roxy!" Claudia Joy gushed moving around the bar and instantly wrapping the younger woman in a tight hug, "Oh my god! You're getting your little girl."

Roxy nodded in the embrace, "Yeah I am!" she cried happily, tears falling to match just as the door opened and Roland entered with Sara Elizabeth in tow, Pamela right behind him.

"Hey!" Pamela greeted with a large smile that faltered when she caught sight of her best friends tear trickled face, "Rox what's wrong?" she questioned fearfully, "Is it the baby?"

"IT'S A GIRL!" Roxy yelled to her startling the other patrons there for lunch and pulling out of Claudia Joy's arms who quickly swiped at her own tears, cursing the hormones.

Pamela's eyes lit up and she grinned so widely, "Roxy!"

"I know!" Roxy grinned back throwing her arms around Pamela, "You were so wrong!" she pointed out when they released one another, "You too Roland."

Roland shook his head and sighed, "Damn. C'mere." He pulled Roxy into a quick hug, "Congrats Rox. I'm glad you got your little girl."

"Me too!" Roxy beamed triumphantly.

Pamela groaned, "If we were wrong..." she directed towards Roland, "...then that means—"

"I was right!" Claudia Joy exclaimed smugly, "And I won."

"Won what?" Denise questioned as she quickly approached the group who had now moved towards their table.

"The bet." Claudia Joy explained with a smirk, "We were right. Roxy's having a girl."

Denise's eyes widened and she whirled towards Roxy with a smile, "It's a girl?"

Roxy nodded her head, "It's a girl!"

"Oh, congratulations honey!" Denise gushed hugging the smaller woman tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Roxy said gratefully, sliding into the booth, "How's Jeremy?"

Denise's smile grew and she turned towards Roland, "Amazingly well." She answered with relief, "Thanks to Roland."

Roland shrugged, "I'm just doing my job, Denise."

"But still...it's my son and you saved him." she insisted with watery eyes.

"You're very welcome." Roland assured her, "And it was my pleasure. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Denise nodded once and they took their seats, "How's Joan doing?"

"Great." Roland assured them, laughing lightly at Sara-Elizabeth who was squealing loudly as she stared at her godmother from across the table. "Her shoulder isn't quite right just yet but the scars have faded slightly which is good for her."

"Give me that baby." Claudia Joy ordered from across the way and Roland did so without protest, "Hi!" Claudia Joy grinned at the little girl and kissed her cheek.

Denise met her gaze pointedly, a goofy smile on her face to which Claudia Joy rolled her eyes.

"We told Emmalin this morning." Claudia Joy informed her in a hushed whisper.

"So everything went well?" Denise questioned, referring to the doctors appointment.

Claudia Joy nodded with a soft smile, "Perfect."

"Thank god." Denise breathed in relief and squeezed Claudia Joy's hand, "Does that mean you're going to—"

"What are you two whisperin' about over there?" Roxy demanded to know, loudly, from her place next to Roland.

"Yeah." Pamela chimed in, "Didn't your mamas' teach you that it's rude to whisper?" she quipped with a smirk, her place on the very inside.

Denise and Claudia Joy smiled at one another until the former's turned into a smirk and the latter panicked.

"Don't you dare—"

"Claudia Joy has something she'd like to share with you." Denise announced to the small group loudly, drowning out her friends threat. The other three across the table dropped their menus and looked over at her.

Claudia Joy glared at her and Denise smiled innocently scooping up her own menu.

"You do?" Roland queried with curious eyes.

"Is it something bad?" Roxy asked, her face falling. They really didn't need more bad news after the last few months.

Claudia Joy sighed turning to face them as she readjusted Sara-Elizabeth in her lap who was happily munching on some fruit. "No." She answered shaking her head, "No, Roxy, it's nothing bad."

"Then what is it?" Pamela prodded.

Claudia Joy looked from face to face and chuckled, shaking her head, still not quite able to believe she was about to announce this, "Um...I'm pregnant."

**~AW~**

"You're...what?" Pamela laughed with wide eyes.

Claudia Joy nodded, "Pregnant. I'm pregnant." She repeated nonchalantly then returned her eyes to her menu.

"Oh my god." Roland breathed, a large smile stretching his lips.

"Wait, wait, wait." Roxy shook her head and her hands, "You and Michael were trying too? Why didn't you tell us?" she cried with round eyes, looking slightly hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted another _baby_?" Pamela asked instead. "I thought you said you were done."

Claudia Joy looked up, elbowing Denise sharply when her silent laughter became not so silent, "We weren't trying Roxy, so there was nothing to tell." She answered the blonde first then turned to the redhead, "And I was done, Pamela. This pregnancy was definitely not planned."

"Regardless." Roland spoke up, standing to his feet, "Congratulations Claudia Joy." He smiled to her, leaning over Denise to kiss her on the cheek.

Claudia Joy smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, Roland."

"Awww, Claudia Joy!" Pamela grinned, reaching across the table to take her hand, "This is great. How's Michael taking it?"

Claudia Joy squeezed back and laughed, "Much better than me."

"He always wanted another baby." Roland commented offhandedly, "Ever since before Sara-Elizabeth was born I could see it."

"Wait." Roxy cut in her eyes suddenly flaring with excitement, "How far along are you?"

Claudia Joy pursed her lips and Denise instantly looked down at her menu.

"Um...thirteen weeks." Claudia Joy answered reluctantly.

"THIRTEEN WEEKS?" Roxy and Pamela echoed together, loudly.

"You're already out of the first trimester?" Roland questioned with a frown, "And this is you _just_ telling us?" he turned towards the silent Denise, "How long have you known?"

"Yeah, Denise." Roxy agreed, her and Pamela also turning their attention to her, "How long have you known."

Denise's wide eyes flickered between the three, more fearful of the women than Roland, "Are you gonna yell at me too?"

"Depends how long you've known for." Pamela answered quickly, eyes narrowed.

"A month."

"A MONTH!" the two best friends exclaimed together once again.

"And you didn't tell us?" Roxy growled with a glare.

"Hey!" Denise cried, pointing her finger, "It wasn't my news to tell and Claudia Joy wanted to wait until _after_ the first trimester in case anything went wrong." She defended quickly, "Why are you mad?"

The two woman faltered, Roland abated with the reason for keeping it secret, nodded his head in silent acceptance.

They looked towards each other and frowned. "Not sure."

"It's the shock." Claudia Joy supplied, speaking up again having been too amused by their reactions to contribute, "Made me calm made you two mad." She chuckled, amusement dancing in her dark eyes.

"I can't believe this." Pamela muttered with a smile, "Both of you. Two new babies in the one group of friends a month apart. How weird is that?"

"Awwww!" Roxy gushed, smiling brightly, "We're gonna be pregnant together! Our kids will be the same age—OH! Maybe you'll have a boy and our kids will fall in love!"

"Whoa there, Roxy." Pamela chuckled everyone laughing at what Roxy's hormones were doing to her, "They're not even born yet."

Claudia Joy and Denise turned to one another then shook their heads. Sharing the whole twin thing could wait a little longer.

"You know what?" Pamela spoke up again while Roxy continued to bounce in her seat with excitement. The redhead regarded Claudia Joy with scrutinising eyes.

"If you say you thought I'd gained some weight then I'll kill you." Claudia Joy warned and threatened at the same time, voice deadpan.

Pamela laughed loudly but shook her head, "No, no but I did think you're boobs were bigger."

"Yeah." Roxy scoffed, "And they're big enough already."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened and she looked down, acutely aware of their growth herself much to Michael's delight.

"I bet Michael's not complainin'." Roland joined in with a playful smirk.

"Stop it." Claudia Joy cried, embarrassed then cleared her throat, "Yes, they are bigger. Michael is not complaining."

Roland chuckled to himself while handing her Sara-Elizabeth's cup of juice.

Claudia Joy took it with a smirk, "And I'm having twins." She threw out casually and the table fell silent, except Sara-Elizabeth who was oblivious and Denise who apparently found this entire conversation extremely entertaining.

"Whoa." Roland breathed—the first one to speak—eyes wide in surprise.

Roxy's expression mirrored his only she was grinning with excitement and clapping her hands.

"Man, you are just full of surprises today aren't ya." Pamela mused with a smile, shaking her head slowly.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"Hey." Michael greeted his wife as he joined her in the dining room, "Wow, this place looks great." He complimented gazing over the table setting approvingly.

"Thank you." Claudia Joy replied gratefully, nodding in dismissal to one of the servers, "Michael, you shouldn't have."

Michael looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands sheepishly, "I uh...didn't. They were delivered to my office by mistake but it gave me an excuse to check in on you."

Claudia Joy flashed him a smile and shrugged, "I'm fine. Haven't had any more morning sickness so..."

Michael slid closer and placed his hands on her hips, "Shouldn't that have ended by now?"

Claudia Joy shrugged again, "Some women get it throughout their entire pregnancy."

"But you don't." Michael pointed out then faltered, "Do you?"

With a chuckle Claudia Joy shook her head, "No but I've never been pregnant with twins before."

Michael nodded and kissed her head, "But you're feeling better?"

Claudia Joy smiled up at him, "Yes." She assured him placing a kiss to his lips.

"Good." Michael smiled back and pulled her into his arms.

"I told the girls and Roland." Claudia Joy announced to him and he pulled back a little to look down at her.

"You did? How did they take it?"

"They were surprised." Claudia Joy laughed.

"Weren't we all." Michael muttered quietly.

"But they're happy for us. Roxy is ecstatic." Claudia Joy informed him with raised eyebrows, "About us being pregnant at the same time. Oh, and she's also already got one of our children—who are both boys by the way—marrying her daughter."

"Excuse me?" Michael chuckled eyebrows rising.

"Yeah." Claudia Joy nodded, "Hormones are makin' her a _little_ crazy. I do hope they're boys though." She smirked slowly, "That would be nice."

Michael placed his hand over hers on her stomach and nodded in agreement, "It would."

"Between all of them and Emmalin..." Claudia Joy sighed tiredly, "...the whole Post will know by tonight."

Michael looked down at his wife in concern, "You're okay with that, aren't you?" he asked uncertainly, "Cause we can't exactly hide it forever."

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, I know that, Michael."

Michael kissed her with a smirk, "Just checking, and don't worry about Lenore."

His wife's eyes cut to his and Michael chuckled, "We've been married for over twenty years Claudia Joy. I think it's safe to say that I know you _pretty_ well by now."

Claudia Joy glared at him lightly, "What's your point?"

Michael smiled in amusement at her pout answering, "Don't let anything she says get to you, alright?"

Claudia Joy looked at him silently then nodded.

"Alright..." he released his hold slowly and turned to the flowers on the table, "...let's see who these flowers are from."

"Hm." Claudia Joy took the card from his hands, opened it and read aloud, "Congratulations, you are one of the six nominees for the Spencer Award: given to the military spouse who best exemplifies the highest traditions of service to our country."

"Whoa! The Spencer Award, that's fantastic." Michael grinned at her with pride.

Claudia Joy stared at him with narrowed eyes, "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"No." Michael answered instantly, shaking his head, "It's all done by committee back in Washington."

Claudia Joy nodded once, eyes still uncertain and suspicious, "The presentation is being held here this year, Michael."

Michael's eyes widened innocently, "Purely coincidence, it rotates from post to post every year." He insisted firmly, "Come on, show a little pride. We're talkin' national recognition here and you deserve it."

Claudia Joy smiled slowly, her husband's infectious and he kissed her cheek as she continued to read the rest of the letter. "Oh my god." She droned suddenly and Michael frowned. "You won't believe who else has been nominated."

**~AW~**

"No." Lenore Baker exclaimed, her eyes skimming over the page in her hands.

"What?" Her husband questioned from behind his desk.

"Claudia Joy Holden is also a nominee." She informed him, clearly disappointed with the news, "I supposed it makes perfect sense." She chuckled bitterly, dropping her arm and picking up the bouquet of flowers, "After all Fort Marshall is hosting the award this year."

"Home field advantage darlin'." General Ludwig agreed, slightly distracted.

"Exactly!" she cried, placing the flowers down on the cabinet behind his desk.

"Well, whatever happens it's a tremendous honour to be nominated." The General reminded her diplomatically, "I'm very proud of you."

Lenore smiled softly and turned to him, "Well, thank you sweetie." She said gratefully, running one hand over his shoulders, "I was just thinking a win would be so good for the team."

"Well, _you're _the odds on favourite in my book." Her husband assured her, leaning back in his chair and taking her hand, "But nothing like a little healthy competition to bring out the best in everyone."

Lenore smirked as he kissed her hand.

"Right?"

Lenore chuckled lightly, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"Roxy." Claudia Joy smiled at her blond friend standing on her doorstep, "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

Roxy grinned at her, "Everything's fine, I just wanted to say hi."

Claudia Joy narrowed her eyes as she let her friend in, "Why are you grinning like that?"

Roxy grabbed her hands and jumped up and down, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she squealed loudly and Claudia Joy cringed.

"Yes and now the entire street knows." Claudia Joy muttered through gritted teeth.

Roxy cringed, her jumping ceasing, "Sorry but people are gonna find out eventually, you know that right?"

Claudia Joy sighed, "Now you sound like Michael."

Roxy narrowed her own eyes this time, "What's going on?"

Shaking her head Claudia Joy answered, "Nothing." But Roxy was anything _but_ convinced.

"Right." She snorted indelicately then dragged her friend into her living room and fell onto the couch, "Talk to me, sexy mama."

"Roxy." Claudia Joy chastised, glancing behind her pointedly to protocol working between her kitchen and dining room.

Roxy followed her gaze and her eyes widened, "Whoa! Who's gettin' married?"

"No-one's getting married." Claudia Joy chuckled, "It's a Command dinner."

Roxy nodded slowly, "Oh-kay, whatever that means. Now please, Claudia Joy, tell me what's wrong?"

Claudia Joy looked at the younger woman seriously, "Oh, I don't know." She sighed, slumping back on the couch.

Roxy's eyes filled with concern and she inched closer, taking the older woman's hand, "Yes, you do."

Claudia Joy met her friends bright blue eyes seriously, "I..." with a heavy sigh she admitted quietly, "I just have this...feeling that something is going to go wrong."

Roxy's face fell, "Aw, honey." She cooed, squeezing Claudia Joy's hands, "Every mom-to-be has that feeling at some point during their pregnancy. It's just a fear, doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah." Claudia Joy nodded, "I know that but..." she chewed on her lip nervously then revealed, "The last time I had this feeling was with Emmalin."

"Yeah, and?" Roxy urged softly.

"I haemorrhaged with her, Rox." Claudia Joy informed tightly, "It was touch and go for a while so I guess, I don't know, I'm _expecting_ something to go wrong _this time_ too which is making me apprehensive about people knowing."

"I didn't know that." Roxy said quietly, chewing on her own lip, "But that doesn't mean it'll happen again or that anything else will happen for that matter."

"I know but I'm at risk anyway, Roxy." Claudia Joy insisted, "With my age and my history and the multiple pregnancy not to mention my diabetes." Sighing heavily once more Claudia Joy closed her eyes, "I guess I'm a little..."

"Afraid?" Roxy offered with a soft smile and Claudia Joy nodded eyes glistening. "Aw, c'mere." Roxy ordered, throwing her left arm around her friend's shoulders and wrapping the other around her front, "Try not to worry, okay? That'll just stress you out and stress ain't good for my nephews...or my future son-in-law." She added with a smirk and Claudia Joy laughed loudly.

"Still goin' with that are ya?"

Roxy nodded, "Yip. It is my prediction that you're having two boys and that one of 'em will marry my daughter." She reiterated, patting her stomach for emphasis.

Claudia Joy shook her head in amusement, dabbing at her eyes, "If you say so Rox. We would like boys though." She agreed on one aspect, "Boys would be a nice change and Michael has always wanted a son."

Roxy grinned, "Well, there you go and that's the spirit. Think only happy thoughts and happy things will occur."

Claudia Joy frowned still wrapped in her friend's arms, "Where did you get _that_ from?"

Roxy giggled, "My head."

**~AW~**

"Here she is!" Lenore called loudly as she found her husband and the Holdens in the living room, "Woman of the hour. Wonderful party, dear."

"Thank you, Lenore." Claudia Joy replied graciously.

"Aren't we the lucky guys." General Ludwig commented as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist when she reached them. "I understand that one of us could be married to the next Spencer Award winner." He directed towards Michael who instantly smiled with pride.

"That's right." He agreed, one hand on his wife's back. "I think it's safe to say General that our wives bring honour not only to us but to the entire Army."

"Here, here."

"Aw, thank you." Claudia Joy whispered to her husband as one of the servers approached their small group, tray of hors d'oeuvres in hand. "No thank you." Claudia Joy declined along with Lenore while the two Generals' gratefully accepted.

The young woman nodded to them with a smile, her eyes lingering on Claudia Joy before she said quietly, "Congratulations, Mrs Holden. General." And with a nod she walked away.

Claudia Joy's eyebrows rose in surprise while Michael frowned, confused. Glancing fleetingly towards the Ludwigs Claudia Joy turned to her husband and explained, "Roxy was here earlier and she was...loud."

"Ohhh." Michael chuckled nodding his head.

Lenore tilted her head curiously and questioned, "Are we missing something here?"

"Secret's out." Michael whispered quickly before turning to his superior, "Yes um...You'll be one of the first to know, Sir, Claudia Joy is pregnant."

Lenore gasped in surprise, her eyes widening, "You are?" she directed towards Claudia Joy who cringed inwardly and Michael squeezed her hip.

"Yes, yes I am." Claudia Joy confirmed with a nod.

"A baby." General Ludwig held out his hand to Michael, "Never a bad time for one of those. Congratulations, Michael. I'm very happy for the both of you."

Michael shook the man's hand happily, "Thank you, General but we're actually expecting twins this time around."

Claudia Joy watched her husband's face as he spoke, boasting about their unborn children with such pride and excitement she couldn't stop the grin that touched her lips. She hadn't seen Michael this excited for a while.

"Twins, my isn't that a surprise." Lenore commented slowly, her eyes narrowing, "Well, I suppose it's to be expected considering your age, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy stiffened at the dig, fully expecting its occurrence and not at all surprised that Lenore didn't disappoint.

"I guess it is." She replied tightly, her smile appearing genuine although there was nothing genuine about it.

The two men glanced at one another quickly before General Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Congratulations, Claudia Joy."

"Thank you, General." She returned his sincere smile with her own.

The General nodded, then approached Michael and patted him on the back, "Michael, lemme buy you a drink."

"Sounds good." Michael nodded following an apprehensive look towards his wife who nodded encouragingly and the husbands left the wives alone.

**~AW~**

"Well, well, well." Lenore approached slowly, "A sudden and unexpected pregnancy. My, that is good."

Claudia Joy frowned at her and tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Oh now, come on. You know it's bound to score you some brownie points with the Spencer Award committee."

"Lenore, I don't like what you're implying." Claudia Joy informed her tersely.

Lenore merely smirked, "I do hope we can be _friendly_ competitors."

Claudia Joy scoffed quietly, "Hm, honestly Lenore. In light of recent events that award is about the _last_ _thing_ on my mind right now."

"Oh, you don't have to pretend with me, Claudia Joy." Lenore goaded with a smirk, "It's natural to have ambition."

"I'm not pretending." Claudia Joy assured her, shaking her head lightly.

Lenore's stare hardened, "Of course not." She agreed sarcastically, "Anymore than you were _pretending_ when you drove me off Post."

Claudia Joy blinked in surprise at the accusation, "I had nothing to do with that." She denied.

Lenore scoffed, "You know...it would be so much _easier_ if you could just come off that high horse for one moment and admit that you're no better than the rest of us." She stated darkly, eyes narrowed.

Claudia Joy's jaw tightened at her words and she stood up a little straight, hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"But then that would spoil the image wouldn't it?" Lenore added with a sigh and with a glance to her left spotted someone she deemed more important, "Excuse me...won't you?" she asked looking Claudia Joy up and down before moving swiftly away.

Claudia Joy watched her go with flashing eyes and was forced to take a deep, calming breath to quell the anger.

"Hey." Denise greeted brightly as she approached her best friend, kissing her on the cheek.

Claudia Joy grunted in reply, her eyes trained on Lenore's back unblinking.

Denise frowned taking in the rigid stance of her friend and the hard eyes she questioned, "What happened?" receiving no reply Denise followed Claudia Joy's line of sight and sighed, "What did she say _this_ time?" she asked darkly, her own eyes glaring at the redheads back.

Claudia Joy cocked her head, "Implied I was too old to be having another baby." She answered quickly then mused, "You think...it's possible for me to kill Lenore and pass it off as temporary insanity due to pregnancy hormones?"

A bout of laughter passed Denise's lips and she buried her face in Claudia Joy's neck till she recovered then raised her head and shook it, "N—no, honey I, I, I don't think you could do that."

"Huh." Claudia Joy pursed her lips, "That's too bad."

Denise swallowed more laughter then took her friend by the arm, "Let's go find our husbands'." She suggested guiding Claudia Joy towards Michael's den. "Apparently...pregnancy makes you very violent." Denise observed with a smirk.

Claudia Joy turned to her with narrowed eyes and smirked back.

**~AW~**

Claudia Joy and Denise slipped into the room during one of General Ludwig's stories and stopped at their respective husbands sides.

"Oh, no." Denise sighed suddenly looking to the ceiling.

Claudia Joy frowned turning slightly to find Lenore coming their way, "God give me strength." She muttered under her breath and Michael almost laughed.

"Oh, dear." Lenore interrupted slowly, "Don't tell me he's boring you with his basket ball stories."

"Well, honey I'm afraid I am." The General informed her when she was at his side.

"Oh, Cornel Sherwood, Denise." Lenore greeted with a smile, holding her hand out to Frank, "So nice to see you both."

"It's a joy." Denise returned, somewhat sarcastically glancing towards Claudia Joy who smirked.

"How's your son, doing?" Lenore questioned with false concern, "I hope he's doing better."

"He is." Frank assured her, "Getting better every day."

"Suicide attempt." Lenore sighed, shaking her head, "I just can't believe it. Poor boy."

General Ludwig, sensing the couples discomfort added, "Takes a lot of courage to admit you need help. You should be very proud of your son, Cornel."

Frank nodded, the pride shinning in his eyes, "That I am, Sir."

Michael cleared his throat loudly, "Well, it seems dinner's ready." He announced to their group, "Why don't we head into the dining room."

The small group dispersed minus Denise and Claudia Joy who watched Lenore go with dangerous eyes.

"You know...I think I was too quick to dismiss earlier." Denise began slowly, "Maybe _together_ we could get away with it."

"I knew you'd change your mind sooner or later." Claudia Joy smirked, "But let's just get through tonight first okay?"

Denise groaned, "With her at the table...I, I don't think tonight could end in anything _but_ bloodshed."

Claudia Joy chuckled then shook her head, "Too many witnesses."

The two best friends turned to one another with matching smirks and laughed before heading into the dining room arm in arm, neither completely against the idea at all.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Press that button and review PLEASE? Not very many things make me happier *sweet smile*_

_You all rock! Thanks for reading ;)_

_Rachel xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_'Hey guys! :) Sorry about the extremely long wait but life has turned into a nightmare as of late. My own personal hell and it sucks! :S  
Anyway, ya'll don't wanna hear about my problems so I'm not gonna bitch and whine to ya...  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's actually pretty long-don't know how it happened but it ended up being several pages longer than I initially intended-but oh well lol What ya gonna do?  
Think of it as an apology for the wait :) Enjoy...'_

* * *

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"Oi, howdy." Roxy winced as she stared down at the page before her, "They've got strollers in here for $500. I mean, for that kinda money they should push themselves."

"That's the same price it was a month ago babe." Trevor commented as he entered their bedroom, toothbrush in hand and boxer clad, "They'll be cheaper at the PX and besides we got some money saved."

Roxy snorted, "Not enough."

Trevor looked at her seriously, "Yes enough and you gotta stop stressin' babe, it's not good for our girl."

Roxy frowned sliding off the bed to follow her husband into the bathroom, "I can't help it Trevor. I've got a lot to stress about like the ban on the Hump Bar and the Mustang's on its last legs, we gotta get all this new baby gear and we're still waitin' to hear about a bigger house."

"Babe, I got a plan." Trevor assured her, wiping at his mouth.

Roxy scoffed, "Yeah, what's that? A bake sale?"

"That's funny." He smirked walking out of the bathroom, "But no, I'm getting a second job."

"What?" Roxy chirped with wide eyes, following him back into their bedroom.

"Lots of guys moonlight." Trevor reminded her with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you work 24/7 as it is." She pouted unhappily.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

Roxy arched her eyebrows in response, in clear disagreement.

Trevor placed his hands on her hips, "I just gotta find something with flexible hours. I got a couple things lined up already."

"No." Roxy shook her head, "I don't want you to have to—"

"No, no, no, no." Trevor cut her off with a kiss, "C'mere." He guided her towards the bed and pushed her down on it before crouching in front of her, "Babe, I wanna do this, okay? It's for our family besides its only temporary till the Hump gets back on its feet." He reminded her with a smile.

"If the Hump gets back on its feet." She countered sceptically.

"Wow!" Trevor breathed with wide eyes then placed his hands on her stomach, "Sweetie, you need to tell your mom to re-lax, Daddy's got everything under control."

Roxy smiled despite herself when he kissed her stomach and their daughter moved in response making her grin.

"I love you." Trevor told her with a slow kiss then grabbed his boots, "I'll see you tonight."

"Kay." She replied with a small smile and watched him leave the room before turning on the dog who was lounging on their bed, "How bout you get a job? Your kibble isn't free ya know."

The dog wined in response, staring straight ahead.

"Hey?" Roxy called sharply, "You look at me when I'm talking to you."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy looked up from the catalogue when her husband exited their en-suit bathroom and tapped it, "They've got some pretty good strollers in here."

Michael sat down on the chair adjacent to their bed to pull on his boots and asked, "How much."

"$500."

Michael looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Claudia Joy shrugged, eyes widening innocently, "For a twin stroller that's pretty good."

"They'll be cheaper at the PX, Claudia Joy."

His wife sighed and climbed across the bed, nearer to him, "Yeah, I know that but this one is really pretty." She insisted turning the book so he could see it.

Michael frowned, "It's just a black stroller."

Claudia Joy glared at him, "It's the safest make there is, Michael."

With a smile Michael decided it was best to placate her, "Alright, we'll consider it."

Claudia Joy smiled brightly and his heart swelled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, leaning closer to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

Biting down on her lip hesitantly Claudia Joy queried, "What...are we gonna do about the nursery?"

Michael met her shimmering orbs and sighed, rising from the chair to perch on the bed beside her, "What do you wanna do about the nursery?" he gently asked instead, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

Claudia Joy pursed her lips in thought then answered quietly, "We'll just have to go back to having _one_ guest room again and the babies can't exactly sleep downstairs so..." she released an unsteady breath and looked up at him.

Michael nodded silently. They'd convert Amanda's old room again.

He kissed his wife on the head and whispered, "She wouldn't mind."

Claudia Joy closed her eyes tightly and swallowed her tears, "Yeah, I know." She whispered back, her throat too clogged for anything louder.

"You should get Emmalin to help with the nursery." Michael suggested, changing the subject. It wasn't easy for him either.

Claudia Joy sat up on the bed and arched an eyebrow, "What? You mean _you_ don't wanna help?" she smirked, amused by the panic in his eyes.

"I've never been very good at that." He reminded her, "Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."

Claudia Joy grinned, "Mmmm I love it when you say that."

Michael kissed her slowly then pulled back, titling his head at the look in her eyes. "What?"

"How much time have you got?" she asked him hopefully.

Glancing quickly at his watch Michael answered, "Need to leave within the half hour. Why?"

Claudia Joy smirked dangerously and slowly slipped off of the bed.

"Claudia Joy?" Michael warned when she began undoing his boots again. "I just put those on."

"And now I'm taking them back off." His wife informed him smoothly. When she was done she stood slowly her smirk growing, "You do realise that Emmalin is gone? Went to Jennifer's before the clothing drive today."

Michael's own smirk grew and he placed his hands on her hips, "Is that so?"

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, "We're home alone." Her eyes sparkled and she pushed against his shoulders as she swiftly straddled his lap and kissed him hard.

"Well..." Michael's deep, gravelly voice vibrated against her lips, "...we'll have to take full advantage." He announced before flipping her onto her back, eliciting a shriek of surprise from his wife which he promptly swallowed with a kiss.

**~AW~**

"Hey." Pamela greeted with a smile as she approached the table her friends were gathered at, plastic bag full of old clothes in hand, "Got another batch for ya."

"Thanks, Pamela." Claudia Joy smiled.

"So, Pamela." Denise spoke up gently, "How are things with you and Chase?"

Pamela scoffed, her eyes downcast and she shrugged, "Well, since his special training in Fort Carson's been extended, I'd say not good."

Denise's eyes widened, "How long for?"

"Couple more weeks." Pamela murmured focusing on folding the clothes in front of her, "I just gotta keep waiting."

The four women fell silent, the other three glancing at one another concerned before Roxy broke the silence.

"Awwww!" she gushed, holding up the cutest pink baby dress, "How sweet is _this_?"

"Very sweet, Rox." Claudia Joy agreed fingering the dress from across the table. "Any news on the house?"

Roxy's face fell and she glowered, "No, nothing yet. They better hurry up; we can't design the nursery without a house to put it in."

"You should go down there." Pamela advised her, "That's what I did but I also took Claudia Joy with me." She smirked, looking towards the older woman, "Maybe you should do that too?"

Roxy turned the woman in question with pleading eyes.

Claudia Joy smiled at her, "I'd love too. Strength in numbers, right?"

"Yes!" Roxy cheered, pumping her fist in the air, "Thank you."

"Have you and Michael started thinkin' about nursery stuff yet?" Pamela asked with a smile and Claudia Joy's eyes saddened at the question.

She nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Uh...yeah. We started talking about it this morning, actually."

"Really?" Denise urged apprehensively.

"Yup. We're gonna convert the upstairs guest room." Claudia Joy explained, her eyes trained on the clothes before her.

Denise smiled sadly, "Amanda's old room."

"Uh-huh." Claudia Joy chirped with a nod.

"What else?" Roxy urged with a smile, hoping for some decorating tips.

Claudia Joy smirked, "That's as far as we got." She admitted, eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Pamela questioned slowly, picking up on the sparkle, "How come?"

Claudia Joy shrugged casually, "Got a little distracted."

"Oh, I bet." Pamela smirked in amusement.

Roxy frowned and glanced at Denise who was watching her best friend with a smirk. "What are you all—Ohhhh!" Roxy grinned eyes wide, "Way to go Claudia Joy. No wonder you're preggers again. Gettin' busy."

"Ew." Emmalin shuddered from behind her mother.

Claudia Joy spun around, "Sorry honey." She apologized for her friends who were laughing at her daughter's expense.

"For what?" Emmalin shrugged, her face still the picture of disgust, "I didn't hear anything. There was nothing to hear."

"Right." Claudia Joy smirked, nodding once, "What do you need, sweetie?"

Emmalin's eyes widened innocently, "What makes you think I need something?"

"Emmalin."

"Okay fine." The teen relented with a smile, "Can I go to a party tonight at Heather's?"

Claudia Joy's eyes narrowed, "Parents?"

"Yes." Emmalin nodded, her hopeful smile growing.

"Home by 11."

"Midnight?"

"11:30." Claudia Joy compromised and Emmalin grinned. "Have fun."

"Thank you!" she gushed flipping open her cell phone to text said friend "yes" "I'm gonna go find Jennifer." Emmalin informed her mother who nodded. The teen walked off only to appear back at her mom's side a minute later, "You're the best." She informed her with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Claudia Joy grinned, "Thank you."

"Awww!" Roxy gushed, eyes glistening, "If I have the relationship you two have with my daughter I'll be one happy mama." She commented, rubbing her stomach tenderly.

Emmalin grinned, "It's so awesome you're having a little girl and that you and mom are pregnant at the same time."

"That's what I said!" Roxy exclaimed loudly.

Emmalin moved around the table quickly, "Have you picked a name yet?"

Roxy shook her head, "We've got a list but it's still pretty long."

"Oh." Emmalin pouted, "What about the nursery?"

"Can't start on that till we find out about a new house."

"That sucks." Emmalin sympathised with a frown.

"Yeah." Roxy agreed then perked up, "I was lookin' at strollers this mornin'."

"Find any you like?" Denise questioned with a smile.

"Yup but they were like super expensive." Roxy drawled, "I mean, who would spend 500 bucks on a stroller?"

Claudia Joy pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, casually looking away and Emmalin snorted.

"What's so funny?" Roxy questioned in amusement.

Emmalin's shoulders shook with silent laughter and she drew in a deep breath, "Um...n—nothing it's just...Mom is one of those people." She giggled gesturing towards her mother.

"What?" Claudia Joy cried in denial.

Emmalin turned to her with an arched eyebrow, "Dad told me."

"Oh." Claudia Joy frowned, "Well, I didn't buy it."

"You wanted too." Emmalin argued.

"But I didn't."

"Only because dad _stopped you_."

Claudia Joy's eyes narrowed and she scoffed, "Oh, go find Jennifer."

Emmalin giggled and she bounced back to her mom, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah if you had seen the stroller you would've been on my side." Claudia Joy insisted as her daughter walked away.

Emmalin spun on her heel and nodded, "I'm sure I would've Mom. Bye." She directed towards the group and waved.

"Bye."

"Bye, Emmalin."

"$500 for a stroller?" Roxy exclaimed incredulous, "Really, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened, "It is a really nice stroller and it's safe—uh! I'm not having this conversation again."

"This is the clothing drive programme I started when General Baker and I ran the post."

Lenore Ludwig's voice floated towards the laughing group of women and the noise ceased.

"Oh, no." Denise sighed again, shaking her head.

"Oh it's so nice to see the tradition being carried on by all these wonderful _young _wives." Lenore mused to the photographer behind her. Her eyes trailed from Pamela to Roxy to Denise then rested on Claudia Joy. "And Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy forced a smile and greeted, "Nice to see you Lenore."

"I thought the Spencer Awards committee would be interested in some of the programmes that I initiated at Fort Marshall." Lenore explained with a triumphant smile and Claudia Joy nodded. "You know what they say dear, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Lenore's gaze moved to the three behind her, "Keep up the good work ladies." She encouraged with a thumbs up then placed one hand on Claudia's Joy's arm whose eyes widened looking down at it.

"Now, dear, if you need anything just let me know." Lenore assured her, "I'd be happy to help. Don't want you overdoing yourself; after all you're not as young as you used to be." She gracefully insulted with a serene smile, "Pregnancy's gotta be hard so late in life so if you need any help just give me a holler."

Lenore turned back to the photographer, "Well, I thought we'd visit the memorial rose garden. I mean, it was my design you know."

Claudia Joy shook her head and turned around to her friends, "She just called me _old_, again."

Pamela snorted, "She's got a cheek to talk. She's practically prehistoric."

"I can't believe her!" Roxy fumed, eyes blazing, "You can't let her insult you like that, Claudia Joy."

The four women turned back to Lenore who was posing prettily for a picture.

Claudia Joy narrowed her eyes and glared, folding her arms across her chest, "I'd like to give her _something_ alright." She drawled darkly, "My fist down her throat."

Pamela and Roxy turned to Denise who arched her eyebrows in an 'I told you so' manner then the three took a collective step back.

Claudia Joy, sensing the movement, turned around and rolled her eyes, "Very mature."

"You were right Denise." Roxy smirked, "Pregnancy is making her violent."

"Oh." Claudia Joy smacked her with the sweater in her hand and Roxy giggled.

"Look at her." Pamela scoffed, crossing her arms and nodding towards Lenore, "Some things never change."

"Oh she's changed alright." Roxy countered, "Now that she's bagged General big shot she's ten times worse!"

Claudia Joy exhaled deeply, "Forget Lenore. We've got work to do."

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"None of this is to be fed to the dog." Roxy warned her youngest boy sternly, "I mean it, Finn." She reiterated holding the plate of food out of his reach, "If I find _one_ _crumb _on that mangy mutt you are in big trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." Finn murmured holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Yes, ma'am." Finn repeated louder this time.

Roxy nodded, "Okay." then handed over his dinner.

Finn took the plate and followed his brother and the Moran kids into the living room, feeding the dog a fry as soon as his mother's back was turned.

Roxy and Pamela stood around the island in the kitchen, their own plate of fries and a burger in front of them.

"So...what have you told the kids?" Roxy asked her best friend cautiously, reaching for the buns.

Pamela shrugged, "The truth."

Roxy's eyes bulged, "Really?"

"Yeah." Pamela nodded, "I told them that their dad's training got extended so he's gonna be gone a little longer."

"Ohhh." Roxy breathed, chuckling to herself, "I was um...I was actually talkin' about what's goin' on with you and Chase."

"Oh." Pamela's face fell and she sighed, "Nothing. I mean, what's to tell? I'm just pretending everything's okay when it's not."

"Believe me, before Trevor, I did a lot of pretending." Roxy commented passing Pamela a bun and reaching for the ketchup, "You're daddy loves you even though he doesn't wanna see you again." She met her friends worried green orbs pointedly, "Somehow they still turned out okay."

Pamela remained silent for a moment then she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "It always drove me crazy." She began, averting her gaze to the table, "Women _complaining_ about being Army wives. It even got me kicked off the radio...now look at me."

"Well, it's different." Roxy disagreed swiftly, "_Chase_ is the one who changed not you."

"You never gave us anything to drink." T.J informed his mom, appearing at her side.

"Oh, right sorry." Roxy apologized turning to the fridge and lifting out a plastic jug of juice, "Be careful with that." Roxy warned him, handing her eldest plastic cups and the jug.

"When is dad coming home?" T.J whined.

"Not until after you're asleep." Roxy answered him, "No get, we need some grown up time."

Pamela frowned in confusion, "Why so late?"

"Trevor took a second job." Roxy informed her, looking down.

"You're kidding. Doing what?"

**~AW~**

"I GOT IT!" Emmalin yelled to Heather over the loud music and snatched up some cash, "I'M COMING!" she yelled as the ringing of the bell persisted before heading to the door.

"Sergeant LeBlanc." Emmalin greeted in surprise when she opened the door to reveal a pizza delivery uniform clad Trevor on the other side.

"Emmalin." Trevor returned then chuckled shaking his head, "Uh...two pepperoni's and a veggie special?"

Emmalin's eyes widened and she nodded slightly uncomfortable, handing him the money.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"Wake up." Roxy exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she nudged her slumbering husband, "Wakey, wakey."

Trevor groaned loudly as she kissed his cheek, "Oh no, babe no!" he whined shaking his head, "It is way too early, no." He refused burying his head in his pillow.

"I know but I was asleep when you got home last night." Roxy pouted petulantly, "And besides, you know what they say about the fourth month of pregnancy."

Trevor perked up ever-so-slightly at that reminder and Roxy grinned.

She kissed his neck and inhaled, "You...smell a little bit like pizza."

Trevor chuckled, turning onto his back to stare at his beautiful wife, "Sausage or pepperoni?" he quizzed kissing her languidly.

"Both." Roxy answered with another kiss, "How'd your first night go?"

"Um..." Trevor wrapped his arm around her when she rested against his side comfortably, "It was okay. I delivered three pies to Emmalin Holden."

Roxy stiffened at the name and sat up ram-rod straight, frowning deeply, "What? I thought you weren't gonna deliver on Post?"

"She was at a party off Post." Trevor answered calmly with a shrug.

Roxy sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair.

"What?"

"Now she's gonna tell Claudia Joy." Roxy informed him tightly.

"So what if she _does_?" Trevor questioned not following, "It's not like I'm the only guy in the Army with a second job."

"I know but its Claudia Joy_._" Roxy repeated, "I don't want her thinkin' that we can't handle our money."

"Babe, she's not gonna think that." Trevor tried to reassure her, stroking her arm lightly.

Roxy shook her head and scoffed.

Trevor sat up in the bed and cupped her cheek, stroking it soothingly, "Look, it happened. It's not a big deal, okay?" he kissed her cheek and smiled but Roxy sighed heavily, snatching a pillow to her chest and falling back on her bed, shaking her head.

**~AW~**

**Sherwood Residence  
**

"Hey don't forget I've got that Pentagon trip next week." Frank reminded his wife when he entered the living room, running gear on. "Dee?"

"Hm?" Denise jumped, turning in her chair to face him.

"What are you lookin' at?"

Denise smiled brightly, "College guide. I figured Jeremy would wanna go back to school once he's discharged." She explained with a shrug, "He always loved architecture. Speaking of Jeremy, where is he?"

Frank watched as his wife turned back in her seat at the kitchen island and frowned deeply, "He's already out runnin'." He answered her somewhat distractedly, "What, what are you talkin' about? The boy's goin' back to the barracks."

Denise turned to her husband sharply, her eyes wide, "Barracks?"

Frank finished tying his laces and stood up straight.

"He's getting a medical discharge isn't he?" Denise asked breathlessly.

"What for?" Frank questioned, hands on his hips.

Denise scoffed, incredulous, "He almost killed himself."

"Yeah." Frank nodded, "But he's better now."

Denise sighed in frustration, "Frank!"

"What Dee? What do you expect?" Frank retorted tightly, "He's gotten the help that he needs and now he's ready to go back."

"It's only been two months, Frank." Denise reminded him desperately.

"Exactly. Two months is a long time, Denise."

"That doesn't mean he's fit for duty Frank. You just don't get over something like this." Denise insisted firmly.

"I know." Frank agreed stopping at the island beside her, "But you do keep movin' forward. He's got a commitment Dee. He's got a contract and he's gotta honour that. I'm sure he would say the same thing."

"He would say _anything_ to please you, Frank! You know that." Denise exclaimed, throat clogged with tears and her eyes brimming.

Frank shook his head, "Now that's not fair. That's not fair."

"Well." Denise threw up her hands, turning away from him.

"The boy can make his own decisions."

Denise took a deep breath and countered with, "He's confused Frank." Her voice much stronger than before, calmer, "He doesn't know what he wants. He hasn't known that for a long time."

Franks jaw tightened and he pressed his lips together, "Well, I disagree." He informed her calmly.

"Oh Frank." Denise sighed, shaking her head.

"We both have faith in, Roland." Frank reminded her, "If he says that Jeremy's ready, we just have to trust him don't we?"

"Jeremy is his patient." Denise pointed out, looking up at him with glistening brown orbs, "Not his _son_."

Frank sighed as she turned her back on him once again.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"Good morning." Michael greeted his wife with a smile when she entered the kitchen pyjama clad.

Claudia Joy glared at him, "_Somebody_ set my alarm for an hour later this morning." She accused him darkly.

Emmalin entered the kitchen at that moment and stopped short at the angry look on her mother's face. Turning to her father she stated, "Told ya she'd be mad." Before taking her usual seat and happily accepting the plate of French toast he handed her.

Michael rounded the island slowly and wrapped his arms around his scowling wife, "You need your rest." He told her simply, "You didn't get much of it in the first trimester which is when you're supposed to rest."

"Well, we had a lot going on with—"

"I know." Michael spoke over her with a smile, "I'm not dismissing everything that's happened the past two months I'm merely making up for it now." He explained to her ending with a kiss, "It's my turn to take care of _you_, alright?"

Claudia Joy pursed her lips looking about ready to refuse.

"Alright?" Michael asked again, his hold on her tightening while his cobalt eyes silently pleaded.

A small smile broke through her annoyance and Claudia Joy nodded, "Fine." She relented sitting down next to Emmalin, "I _suppose_ I can suffer some pampering." She smirked smugly, "And the long lie was nice so thank you."

Michael grinned at her from the other side of the island, "You're very welcome." He replied placing her own plate full of French toast down in front of her, "Breakfast is served." Michael announced with a smile and kissed his wife again.

"Thank you sweetheart." She whispered against his lips then kissed him again, "I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure." Michael assured her honestly, "Believe it or not but I actually enjoy taking care of you."

"Hmmm." Claudia Joy smirked and teased, "I've never noticed."

**~AW~**

"Dr. Sander called wants a consult on Friday at nine." Patty informed Roland, entering his office section from her desk and he looked up with a smile, "You're two o'clock needs to reschedule for tomorrow and you have a walk in referred by Dr. West."

Roland nodded, "Alright." He scribbled down the last note then smiled over at her, "Send him—" his voice was cut off by a sharp knock and Denise appearing in view.

"Can we talk?" She asked him, tone clipped.

Roland rose to his feet and nodded slowly, "Yeah." He answered, having expected her to show up. He then turned to Patty, "Five minutes Patty." He assured her and she sent him a warning glare.

"Come on in." He invited Denise who swiftly moved to the couch opposite his chair, coffee table between them.

"Sorry to bother you." She apologized quietly.

Roland shook his head, "No, what's up?"

"Um...Frank tells me that Jeremy will be returning to his Unit, is that true?" Denise demanded, running her hands up and down her thighs nervously.

"Uh...it's not up to me to decide." Roland informed her, "It's the Army's call."

"But _you_ make a recommendation, don't you?"

"I can't discuss specifics." Roland told her shaking his head.

"I'm not asking for specifics, Roland." Denise clarified, "I just wanna know if my son is returning to duty or not."

Roland nodded slowly then answered after a breath, "My immediate responsibility was to determine whether Jeremy continues to pose a threat to himself or others."

"And?" Denise pressed impatiently, afraid of his answer but not sure of which one.

"In my opinion no, he doesn't." Roland revealed, shaking his head.

Denise looked down in defeat, "So the decision's been made."

"The final decision's up to his CO." Roland corrected her, "We'll know tomorrow."

Denise looked to the ceiling, "Tomorrow." She echoed then dropped her head into her hands.

"He's made remarkable progress Denise." Roland assured her, "Much faster than expected. You should be proud of him."

Her head shot up and she snapped, "I am _proud of him_, Roland but this is his chance to start over and once he's declared fit for duty that chance is gone!" Denise met her friends eyes desperately, "I need him to get a medical discharge."

"Denise." Roland stopped her, "I understand you wanting to protect your son but the Army asked for my _professional opinion_ and I stand by it."

"Why do I feel like I'm the crazy one here?" Denise demanded, "My son almost killed himself because of what happened in combat and all we've done is patch him up so that he, can fall apart again, does that make _any_ sense at all?"

"It is possible for soldiers to recover from battlefield trauma." Roland argued heatedly, thinking of his own wife's past and ongoing struggle. "Look at Joan. She was able to face her problems, get help and now everything's—"

"Yeah look what _that_ got her Roland." Denise interrupted, "She got blown up and nearly lost her sight."

"Do you think I don't worry about her every minute?" Roland snapped, "You have no idea what I went through. What Joan is going through!"

Denise's eyes widened and she sighed, disappointed in herself, "Roland I'm—I am so sorry." She apologized, hands moving to her mouth, "I—that was incredibly insensitive of me. I—I'm sorry."

Roland shook his head and breathed deeply, "Look, Denise. We all worry about our soldiers but there's nothing we can do about it. You have to trust Jeremy." He told her gently, "Trust in your son and his judgement. Jeremy has come a long way and he needs you to believe in him."

Denise listened to her friends words and nodded but she still couldn't accept it. Jeremy had been through enough, she needed to protect him. She had too.

**~AW~**

Roxy left the PX with a cart full of shopping and a baby who was doing somersaults in her womb when she spotted Claudia Joy coming her way. "Oh crap." She cursed before ducking behind the large bag of kibble to hide from view.

"Roxy, hey."

"Crap." Roxy muttered again before turning to her friend and forcing a smile, "Hey. I was just picking up a couple things. Dog food's on sale." She rambled pointing to the large bag of kibble, "Not that _you_ would care cause you don't have a dog." Roxy laughed awkwardly.

Claudia Joy frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Roxy answered, "Great, terrific. How are you?"

"Fine." Claudia Joy nodded, regarding her friend suspiciously.

"Kay."

"Roxy?" Claudia Joy questioned, picking up on the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Roxy sighed, "Okay, I know you know." She admitted, "And I know it shouldn't matter but it _does_ cause it's you." She rambled completely missing the perplexed expression gracing the other woman's features as she did. "I mean if it were Pamela or...Denise even fine but, I mean, I _had to be _your daughter. What are the odds right?" Roxy chuckled nervously as she finally took in her friend's bewildered expression and felt instantly embarrassed.

"Emm—alin didn't tell you did she?"

**~AW~**

"This isn't like you." Claudia Joy observed as they took their teas and went to find a table in the small cafe, "To be embarrassed like this."

"Hey, I get embarrassed." Roxy assured her as they sat down at a table for two near the back.

"Roxy, the first time I met you, you were walking out of a bathroom stall wearing _only_ a thong." Claudia Joy laughed in amusement at the memory and Roxy chuckled. "That's what I admire about you." Claudia Joy continued, "You don't care what other people think."

"Well, I didn't_ know_ you then." Roxy explained, "Made it a lot easier not to care."

"I think you're an amazing woman." Claudia Joy informed her sincerely, "Fierce, funny, loyal, unique." She smirked pulling out her kit to check her levels with, "And completely _nuts_ if you think something as silly as Trevor moonlighting could affect our friendship."

"Okay, okay." Roxy nodded, relenting slightly, "But think about it...you're the General's wife and I'm the pizza guy's wife."

Claudia Joy laughed, despite knowing how serious Roxy was, "I wasn't _always_ the General's wife. When Michael and I first got married we had tough times too."

"Really?" Roxy sought in disbelief.

"Yes." Claudia Joy assured her and Roxy looked down, "Now what's going on? I thought things were okay."

Roxy nodded, "Things were okay before _this_ little girl happened." She smiled lovingly, placing both hands on her growing stomach, "And until the Army put the ban on the hump bar." She added quietly, "Look, no offense Claudia Joy but I didn't deserve to get closed down. I mean, maybe some of those other places did but not _me_. It's not my fault that Jeremy picked a fight with that council woman's son yet I'm the one being punished."

"I know." Claudia Joy nodded.

"And it's not like the Army made anything better either."

"What do you mean by that?" Claudia Joy questioned curiously.

"Well, they just moved the problem up the road." Roxy explained, "I mean, every day you read about another drunk soldier who got into a wreck on Route 52, right? Meanwhile my business is in the toilet, my bills are getting bigger, I've got the baby and the car—"

"Okay, okay, stop." Claudia Joy soothed, taking Roxy's hands, "Relax." She instructed calmly and Roxy nodded taking in deep breaths, "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know things had gotten so bad."

Roxy shrugged, her eyes welling with tears, "That's cause I didn't tell you." She whispered, her voice cracking, "God damn baby hormones!" Roxy cursed with a weak chuckle.

"Oh, sweetie." Claudia Joy sympathised, "It's all gonna be okay. It'll work out but in the mean time you need to stay calm for my niece's sake." She advised her wisely.

"And future daughter-in-law." Roxy added quietly, "Don't forget that."

Claudia Joy smirked, "And future daughter-in-law." She agreed humouring the hormonal blond.

Roxy laughed, and sniffled, knowing she was only agreeing to make her smile. It worked. "Thank you."

Claudia Joy squeezed her hands, "I'll talk to Michael." She announced, "Find out what's going on, alright?"

Roxy shook her head, "No, Claudia Joy no, you don't have to do that. You've got enough on your plate already and you have to take care of yourself too. For my son-in-laws sake." She grinned coyly, "Whichever one he may be."

Claudia Joy shook her head at the woman's persistence, "It's fine Rox, really. I'm fine, great actually."

Roxy's eyebrows rose, "How so?"

Claudia Joy shrugged, "I had a wonderful lie in this morning." She boasted happily, "Michael set my alarm back. He made breakfast, organised dinner, made his own lunch."

"Wow!" Roxy nodded, impressed, "Brownie points for the General. What made him do that?"

"Well, with everything that happened with Jeremy and Joan and everything else during my first trimester I didn't really have much time for sleep." Claudia Joy admitted hesitantly, "We had Sara-Elizabeth for a while too and, I think Michael's just a little worried."

"Well duh!" Roxy snorted, "You're his wife and you're pregnant—with twins might I add—and he loves you. It's natural for men to worry since us girls gotta do all the heavy lifting when it comes to child bearing."

Claudia Joy smiled, "Yeah...he's insisting that it's _his _turn to take care of _me_." She shook her head bewildered, "He's acting as if he's never done it before. Like he hasn't been taking care of me for the last twenty years."

Roxy shrugged, "Well, this is the first pregnancy he's gonna be _around _for." She pointed out gently, "Like from start to finish. He's just trying to be as involved as possible."

Claudia Joy smirked at her, "Look at you gettin' all wise."

Roxy grinned, "It's how I roll." She laughed, "Trevor's the same though. He's doin' all the laundry, dealing with the boys. Getting me to sleep in the mornings for as long as possible." She smiled to herself, "He's been a real saint. I think that's why he's feelin' a little bit guilty about needin' to take a second job."

"How so?"

"He's gonna be gone a lot more." Roxy pointed out sadly and Claudia Joy nodded, "I'll have to do more around the house and he doesn't want that. If it were up to him I'd stay in bed for the next five months and do nothing!"

"Oh, that's so sweet." Claudia Joy gushed, "He must be so excited."

Roxy nodded vigorously, "He really is. Trevor really wanted a little girl too so he's just.._happy_ all of the time."

Claudia Joy grinned at her friends elated expression, "That's so great, Rox."

"Yeah." Roxy agreed and her face fell a little, "That's why this money thing is so annoying. It's gettin' in the way of all the happiness."

Claudia Joy frowned, "I will talk to Michael, Roxy. We'll figure this thing out."

Roxy smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hands tightly, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"I know." Claudia Joy assured her.

"Like really, really appreciate—Ow!" Roxy yelped suddenly and Claudia Joy jumped, instantly alarmed.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?"

Roxy's eyes widened and she met her friends concerned filled dark orbs excitedly, "She's kicking!"

"What?" Claudia Joy smiled widely.

"SHE'S KICKING!" Roxy exclaimed loudly, "Get over here!" she ordered holding out her hand.

Claudia Joy obediently did so, slipping out of her chair and moving around the table.

Roxy snatched up her hand and placed it on the right side of her stomach, high up, "Feel that?"

Claudia Joy nodded slowly and crouched down beside her, "Wow."

Roxy nodded, tears of joy pooling in her eyes, "This is the first time." She chattered happily, "Oh my god Trevor is gonna be soooo—oh no." She faltered, her face falling.

Claudia Joy frowned, "Oh no?"

"He's gonna be so disappointed that he didn't feel the first kick." Roxy whimpered sadly.

Claudia Joy pursed her lips and shrugged, "So lie." She suggested simply.

"What?"

"Lie." Claudia Joy repeated, "Wait until you're home and when she does it again tell him it's for the first time." She explained casually, "I did it for Michael when I was expecting Emmalin."

Roxy eyes it up and she grinned, "Right on, CJ."

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes, "You're never gonna drop that nickname are ya, Rox."

Roxy shook her head, "Nope, and my daughter's gonna call you Aunty CJ." She grinned smugly.

Claudia Joy chuckled and shrugged. It wasn't the first time that nickname had been used but that was back in college. "Fine."

Roxy nodded then squealed, "My baby's kicking!"

**~AW~**

"We considered all the circumstances when we imposed the ban." Michael assured his wife from the other side of his desk.

"I know." Claudia Joy replied with a nod, "Maybe it's time to re-evaluate?"

"How would it look if I lifted the ban on just _one_ establishment run by a friend of yours?" Michael asked her carefully, eyebrows raised.

"If it was the right decision I think it would be easy to explain." Claudia Joy countered smoothly.

Michael shook his head and slipped on his glasses, looking down at the file on his desk instead.

Claudia Joy sighed in frustration, "Michael I didn't pressure you at the time because you asked me not too but Roxy is really struggling and frankly I don't think it's fair." She informed him tersely.

"There's a reason we implemented the ban, Claudia Joy." Michael argued calmly, "There are real problems: drunk and disorderly's' DUI's—"

"And the ban hasn't stopped _any_ of those things." Claudia Joy insisted, cutting him off and Michael tilted his head questioningly, "Roxy said there's been a huge increase of DUI's _outside _the strip now."

Michael sighed, removing his glasses and walking around his desk to perch on the end, "You know I'm briefed on every serious incident involving a soldier."

"Of course." Claudia Joy nodded, "_And_...?"

"And my staff are looking into it." He replied carefully.

Claudia Joy tilted her head at him, "Michael." She smirked, "We both know that's code for they'll get to it when they get to it."

"If, in fact, we have a _new_ problem on our hands then we will deal with it." Michael assured her and Claudia Joy looked away, shaking her head, "But the underlining issues on the strip haven't changed and until they _do_ the ban stays."

Claudia Joy stared at him in annoyance as he walked back around his desk and sat down but nodded anyway, "Okay." She relented with reluctance then stood to her feet and turned around.

"Claudia Joy?" Michael called after her and she paused, turning back to him.

"Yes?"

"C'mere." He beckoned her over and she did so with a sigh. "I'm sorry Roxy is struggling." Michael apologized sincerely his hands on her hips, "Especially with the baby on the way but there's nothing I can do right now."

Biting down on her lower lip Claudia Joy nodded, "I know, Michael." She assured her husband softly trailing her fingers down his cheek, "Still doesn't make it fair." Claudia Joy added quietly, dropping her hand, "I gotta go." She informed him looking around, "You need to get back to work."

With a sigh Michael queried, "Claudia Joy, are we okay?"

Claudia Joy smiled at him, "Of course, honey." She told him surely dropping a quick kiss to his lips, "I'll see you at home."

Michael nodded, "Try not to stress about other people's problems Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "I'm not stressing."

Michael regarded her closely, not completely convinced but nodded, "I love you." He reminded her with a smile, one hand resting on her stomach.

Claudia Joy's smile widened and she returned, "I love you too." then kissed him again, "But I should go." She repeated turning around and exiting his office.

"Claudia Joy!"

At the sound of her name in _that_ voice Claudia Joy stopped dead as she rounded the corner and came face to face with a smiling Lenore Ludwig.

"We just can't seem to avoid each other, can we?"

Claudia Joy chuckled bitterly and agreed, "I know."

"I was just stopping by to see General Ludwig and I thought wouldn't the grand staircase make a _lovely_ backdrop for a portrait?"

Claudia Joy glanced behind the redheaded woman to the stairs and nodded, "Yes it would." She agreed, "Please, don't let me keep me." Claudia Joy excused herself, walking away before Lenore could say anything else.

Lenore watched her go with curious eyes, tilting her head when the other woman entered the Office of Provost Marshall.

**~AW~**

"Excuse me, Specialist?" Lenore greeted with a smile as she entered the Office of Provost Marshall, intent of finding out exactly why Claudia Joy had just been in there. "Was Mrs Holden just here?"

"Yes, ma'am." The Specialist nodded the affirmative.

"Oh shoot." Lenore cursed, "I was hoping I'd catch her. We're working on a project together—did she already get the information from you?" she queried, tilting her head curiously.

"The blotter information for General Holden?" The Specialist elaborated and Lenore smiled triumphantly.

"Yes." She nodded, "Exactly."

"It's going to take me a little while to generate the documents." The Specialist explained, "But I can call you when they're ready."

"Perfect." Lenore nodded with a smile before turning on her heels and leaving the office.

**~AW~**

Denise glanced down at her watch in anticipation as she waited almost impatiently on the bench outside of Michael's office building, looking up only when she heard his footsteps approaching.

"Thank you so much, for meeting me." Denise said gratefully when the stood face-to-face.

"Of course." Michael nodded, sending her a small smile while his eyes were full of questions.

Denise looked down at her hands briefly then back up, "It was..._outstanding_ what you did for Roland and Joan."

"Oh, I was happy too." Michael dismissed it, "Got some quality time with my goddaughter out of it."

Denise smiled, "Yeah."

Michael looked her over closely and could tell she was nervous about something and slightly uncomfortable. Tilting his head he inquired, "You said this was about Jeremy."

Denise nodded, taking a deep breath, "Frank uh...Frank told me that Jeremy should be returning to his Unit."

"Ah." Michael nodded in understanding, "Well, I can't comment on that. Decision is up to his CO."

"I know that." Denise sighed, her voice strained against the growing frustration she was attempting to conceal, "But I've thought about it and...I don't want him to go back to active duty." She admitted, shaking her head and looking Michael in the eyes, "It's just not right. Jeremy was never cut out to be a soldier."

"Denise—" Michael tried but she cut him off, desperate. Michael was her last hope.

"Look, a medical discharge would give him a _second chance _Michael." Denise argued calmly, "I know I'm way outta line here but you're the _only_ person who could help me now." She informed him drawing in a deep breath when he sighed, "I'm askin' ya—I'm begging you, as a mother to a father...my family has already given enough to the Army." Denise said quietly, her eyes glistening, "_Please_, just let me have my son back."

"I'm sorry, Denise." Michael apologized instead, "_Really_, I am but I cannot release a soldier that's been declared fit for duty."

Denise's heart lurched in her chest as her hope dwindled and she shook her head, "No, no it's not official. _You _could stop that."

"I can't." Michael refused loudly, "I can't do that. I know that you're concerned...but so is every parent of every soldier. They all wanna keep their kids safe."

Denise looked to the ground with a heavy sigh.

With soft eyes and a sympathetic heart Michael continued, "But the reality is their sons and daughters _chose _a very dangerous profession and we should thank god for that because our country _stands _on their shoulders."

Denise looked up slowly and met his gaze, seeing the understanding within them but knowing Michael wouldn't—couldn't do a thing to help her, even if he wanted too.

"The hardest part of my job...is sending soldiers to war _knowing _that some of 'em won't be coming back." Michael admitted to her honestly, "But what gives me the strength to carry on is the belief in what we're doin'. Frank and Jeremy share that belief. It's a course we've chosen for ourselves, for our families which means we need to be brave for each other." Michael paused watching Denise' face fall further and her head drop.

"That's not what you wanna hear." He stated with a knowing sigh, "But it is the only answer I can give."

Denise looked up at him for the longest moment and then nodded once before walking away.

"Denise?" Michael called after her and she turned back with an air of defeat hanging over her. "What does Jeremy have to say about all this?"

With a frown Denise questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Have you asked him what he wants?" Michael asked her and Denise blinked. She hadn't.

"No."

"Maybe you should." Michael advised her wisely and Denise nodded before walking away.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"TREVOR I'M HOME!" Roxy called through the house having cut her night at the Hump ridiculously short since the place was practically deserted and decided to just come home, leaving her manager in charge. "BOYS?"

"Hey." Trevor appeared from their bedroom with a smile.

"You're home." Roxy smiled widely.

Trevor approached with a grin and slipped his arms around her waist, "Yip." He kissed her lips and murmured against them, "Dinner is on. The boys are tidying their room and there is a steaming bubble bath awaiting you as we speak."

Roxy grinned and melted into him, "You are too good to me."

"Not possible." Trevor countered, shaking his head.

Roxy kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck trying to show him just how appreciative she was. With a mischievous smirk Roxy whispered, "Later I'll give you a real thank you."

Trevor's eyebrows rose and his eyes darkened, "Can't wait."

Kissing him quickly again, Roxy dumped her purse and coat on the couch and headed towards the bathroom eagerly stopping only when she felt their daughter kick again. Biting down on her lip, Claudia Joy's words from before rang in her ears, and Roxy turned around slowly. "Oh my god, Trevor."

Looking up sharply Trevor responded, "What? Is something wrong?"

"She's kicking!" Roxy announced happily, happiness which increased when she watched her husband's eyes light up and his face split in two his smile was so wide, tripping as he raced over to her.

"Where?"

Roxy took his hand and guided it to the right spot, "There."

"Oh my—wow." Trevor breathed, his eyes as wide as saucers. Crouching down, he placed both hands on her stomach and stared at it, "This is amazing."

With a small grimace, Roxy nodded her head, "It really is."

Trevor laughed loudly, shaking his head in awe, "I can't believe I was here for this."

Roxy swallowed a giggle and nodded her head, stroking her fingers through his hair, "I'm glad you were."

**~AW~**

"Buy you a drink, soldier?"

Michael turned his head at the question, shifting on his stool at the bar, and barely repressed the smirk when he found his wife lounging at the end of it dressed to the nine's in a knee length pencil skirt and silk purple blouse.

Tilting his head apologetically Michael informed her, "I'm married." easily playing along.

"Mmm." Claudia Joy looked down in disappointment before sauntering over to him anyway, one hand trailing across his back as she walked around to his left side. Leaning in close she commented, "Bet your wife doesn't understand you."

Michael nodded in agreement, smirking at her. Claudia Joy raised an eyebrow and Michael chuckled, one arm slipping around her waist to pull her in for a kiss. His wife chuckling against his lips.

"Cornell Reid's running a little late." Michael informed her, his arm still firmly wrapped around her waist.

Claudia Joy nodded, "Okay." Her dark eyes strayed to the drink in his hand and she sighed, "I would love some of that."

Michael looked down at the glass in his hand and shook his head as he brought it to his lips, "Not for the next six months."

Claudia Joy pouted just a little then kissed him deeply, pulling back and liking her lips, "Mmmm, I'll just have to settle for that for now."

Chuckling, Michael shook his head at her smiling when his eyes landed on her middle, "Look at that." He breathed, the arm around her waist moving to her front as he rested his large hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

Twins showing a lot earlier than a single baby would.

Claudia Joy groaned, "Don't remind me. I've been doing my best to hide it and I envy Roxy, she only _just_ started to show when she hit her _forth_ month and look at me already."

"It's beautiful." Michael assured her sincerely, his eyes still gazing there as he stroked her tiny bump with his thumb.

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one expanding."

Meeting her eyes with blue orbs full of love Michael retorted, "You're beautiful."

Claudia Joy graced him with a delicate smile, her heart fluttering, "Well, now you're gonna make me cry."

With a tug on her hand Michael turned her so her back was to his legs and she was standing side on. He reached up and brushed his fingers down her cheek before softly pressing his lips to hers.

"Well, look at the lovebirds." Lenore quipped loudly as she and General Ludwig approached.

Claudia Joy pushed off her husband and rolled her eyes before she plastered on a smile and turned to the god awful woman.

"Lenore." Michael greeted with a smile, slipping off of the stool, "Sir." He nodded towards the General, shaking the man's hand.

"Mike." The General greeted back, "Claudia Joy." He smiled, his eyes briefly falling to her middle section and Claudia Joy barely suppressed her grimace.

"How are you." She nodded with a smile then turned to Lenore who was running critical eyes over her.

"Glad I ran into you." General Ludwig commented, "It's come to my attention that you're considering lifting the ban on one of the bars on the strip."

Michael inclined his head towards his wife—without fully looking at her—and Claudia Joy cut her eyes to her husband.

"No, Sir that's not corrected." Michael answered after a moment of awkward silence.

"Really?" General Ludwig questioned, confused, "You're not preparing a report on the subject?"

Claudia Joy looked over at Lenore who smiled at her with an almost smug expression and Claudia Joy's eyes darkened significantly.

"It's...not just one bar, Sir. All the businesses affected by the ban have lobbied for a review." Michael explained smoothly, "I thought it would be prudent for community relations to let them make their case. It may be we in avertedly created a worse situation for our soldiers. Corrective measures may be called for."

"Well, we certainly don't want our soldiers suffering, do we?" The General responded, "Yes, however, I am concerned about the appearance of influenced peddling. Now I don't mean to sound indelicate but...I _have _heard that one of the bar owners is a close friend of Claudia Joy's." The General inquired, looking to her.

"What was her name again?" Lenore piped in, "Oh, you know the one Claudia Joy: tattoo and mini skirt."

With a deep breath Claudia Joy informed her, "Her name is Roxy LeBlanc." Her jaw tight and her eyes hard from the clear disapproval Lenore exhibited, "Her husband's a Sergeant and yes we're friends." Claudia Joy confirmed, pointedly looking to Lenore, "And I would never do anything that goes against the Army's best interests." She assured turning to General Ludwig.

"Of course not." He assured her with a nod Lenore in agreement, "Still I feel that I should be in on this discussion. I'm going to Washington tomorrow night, how's a meeting at 1400 sound?"

"I'll have my staff set it up, Sir." Michael nodded.

"Excellent. If you'll excuse us, our dinner guests are here."

"Certainly." Michael smiled, Claudia Joy forcing one to the surface too, "Enjoy your dinner."

"Be _sure_ to wish Roxy lots of luck from me." Lenore asked of Claudia Joy.

"Hmm." She nodded stiffly.

"Bye now." Lenore excused them, "You look lovely, dear." She added with a smirk before she and the General walked off.

"Goodnight." Michael nodded then turned to his wife, reaching across her for his drink. "What the hell was that?"

Claudia Joy swallowed, leaning against the back of the stool, "I was trying to gather data...on the ban." She explained slowly, "Lenore must have found out somehow."

Michael nodded briskly, his eyes flashing and Claudia Joy sighed.

"Michael I'm sorry. I thought it would save time if I could analyze the numbers myself." She defended, "See if the ban has been effective."

"Well, now you have eighteen hours to make your case." Michael informed her before taking a drink, "Eighteen hours of stress that you do not need, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy nodded her head slowly and sighed when Michael shook his head, clear disapproval and concern in his cobalt eyes.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." Roxy gushed for the umpteenth time that morning, sitting across the table from Claudia Joy.

"I just wish we had more time." Claudia Joy replied, her eyes not leaving the screen of her laptop.

"Seriously I, I can't thank you _enough_." Roxy continued and Claudia Joy tore her eyes from the screen to smile at her.

"Well, let's get the ban _lifted_ before we start celebrating." She retorted with a smirk.

Roxy chuckled lightly and nodded, "Okay."

"I'll wrangle the numbers." Claudia Joy stated then pointed towards the phone, "You wrangle your fellow bar owners."

Roxy cringed, her brow creased and she queried, "You sure I can't wrangle the numbers instead?"

With inquiring eyes Claudia Joy raised her head, tilting it questioningly at her blond friend.

"The other bar owners are—we're not exactly talkin' the Chamber of Commerce here." Roxy explained with a grimace.

"Roxy." Claudia Joy silenced her and pointing her pen decisively towards the phone ordered, "Dial."

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

"We all need to beef up security." Roxy informed the small gathering of bar owners within the vicinity of the ban zone which consisted of the six other men standing before her, "The Army was real specific about that so, I'm thinking we need to agree to install security cameras inside and out and I called around and we can get the stuff cheaper _if_ we order as a group."

Shaking his head a dark haired, gangly built guy in a white t-shirt and blue shirt questioned, "How much is this gonna cost, Rox?" although it sounded more like whining.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie." Roxy assured them for her chair, both hands resting on her expanding stomach, "It's gonna cost but it's an investment. We get the ban lifted, we get our _customers_ back."

"Well some of us will anyway." A red haired, bulky built guy in a leather waistcoat and bandana with the beard to match interrupted, "Your customers' probably figured out by now that whiskey ain't _supposed _to taste like water." He shot towards the gangly guy from before with an amused chuckle, who swiftly retorted with a silent glare while the rest of the owners chuckled at his expense.

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes at their childish antics and spoke up loudly, "Alright listen up! I've been around the Army a long time, believe me if you don't have a battle plan you're through." She promised them firmly, "Now you've got _one shot _at this, so you can either keep on bickering and go down one by one or you can stick together and maybe, _maybe_ survive as a group."

Roxy glanced up at her friend with a smirk and then to the group of men before her who were suddenly sullen and effectively scolded by Claudia Joy's telling off and her smirk widened.

"Okay, you have two choices: you listen to Roxy." Claudia Joy continued nodding towards the blond who rose to her feet then pointed towards the door, "Or there's the door, you can use it. Understood?"

The six men mumbled amongst one another, slowly nodding their heads while the red haired biker stared at Claudia Joy with an impressed smile stretching his face.

Claudia Joy, satisfied with their agreement to co-operate, nodded once, "Good."

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence  
**

Joan sat on the couch, Sara-Elizabeth in her lap, reading one of the baby's favourite books when there was a knock on the door. Turning in her seat with a slight frown Joan called clearly, "Come in!"

"Hi." Claudia Joy greeted as she peeked her head in the door, "You're not busy are you?" she asked hopefully.

Joan shook her head with a smile, "No, no not busy at all." She assured the older woman enthusiastically, "Actually I'm grateful for the company. Roland's at work and as much as I love this little one, her conversational skills are lacking." She chuckled looking down at her daughter pointedly.

"Well, good." Claudia Joy stated, clearly relieved as she situated herself on the couch beside the mother and daughter duo.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Joan queried with a smile.

Claudia Joy shrugged lightly, her bright brown eyes transfixed on Sara-Elizabeth's face, "Just checking in." She answered sincerely, "Roland said your shoulder's doing better?"

Joan nodded, a sigh of relief passing her lips, "Thank god. There's still a little pain but definitely more mobility which means progress."

Meeting the younger woman's shinning eyes Claudia Joy grinned, "I'm so pleased, Joan but not at all surprised." she added with a smirk, "You're a very determined woman."

Joan smiled softly, "Thanks."

Her eyes falling back to Sara-Elizabeth, Claudia Joy bit down on her lip and admitted, "I'm also feeling exceptionally broody today. I just had to come see this beautiful girl."

Joan chuckled at her words and happily relinquished her hold on her daughter, passing the baby off to her godmother instead. "You and Michael must be so excited."

Claudia Joy nodded, "We are..." she trailed off as if unfinished and Joan tilted her head.

"But?" She encouraged with kind eyes, trying to meet the other woman's gaze.

When Joan finally caught her eye, Claudia Joy sighed, "I—I guess I'm still having trouble believing it, which is absurd considering I'm now fourteen weeks pregnant, have been to two doctors appointments and heard the heartbeats twice."

Joan laughed but her eyes held nothing but understanding, "I know how you feel." She assured the older woman kindly, "I don't think I really believed I was pregnant until Sara-Elizabeth kicked." Joan shared sending a loving smile her daughter's way, "It was such a strange yet magical feeling."

"It really is." Claudia Joy agreed with a soft nod, stroking the baby's hair gently.

"It took me until I was able to hold her in my arms to really accept that it was all real." Joan admitted, laughing lightly at herself, "It was all so unexpected and I was never really enthusiastic about kids to begin with so..."

Claudia Joy nodded in agreement once more, "I know how that feels. Michael wanted more, Roland could tell—I think you all could—but I was done." She explained simply, "After Emmalin I had no plans to _ever _have another baby and now I've got two on the way."

Joan smiled sympathetically at the woman's incredulous chuckle and reached out to take her hand, "It's a lot to deal with...and a really big change." Pausing to search the older woman's face Joan ventured carefully, "How are you dealing with it all?"

Claudia Joy looked up at the question, fully prepared to tell Joan she was fine but the genuine concern and understanding in her friends eyes had the truth spilling from her mouth before Claudia Joy could stop herself, "I think I'm still in denial." She admitted in a rush, "I know people know but, but I'm still trying to hide it."

Joan frowned, slightly confused by that statement, "Hide it?" she echoed glancing down at her friends middle and her eyes bulged, "You're showing already?" she gasped in astonishment.

Claudia Joy cringed, "Yes, unfortunately. At this rate I'll be bigger than Roxy before you know it and she's a full month ahead of me!"

Joan pressed her lips together firmly, in an attempt to stifle her laughter but her eyes were dancing with it.

Narrowing her own, Claudia Joy snapped, "It's not funny, Joan."

A sharp burst of laughter escaped her lips and Joan quickly cleared her throat to cover it, "I—I'm sorry but it's just...what did you expect?" Joan questioned quizzically, "Not that I have any experience but I do know that carrying twins means you'll be bigger." She pointed out simply, "There are two little people growing inside of you, two little lives."

Claudia Joy looked down and kissed Sara-Elizabeth on the head, "You're right." She whispered quietly, "Ever since...Amanda's death, I guess I don't handle change very well anymore."

Joan's smile saddened and she reached out once more, scooting a little bit closer to her, "I'm sorry. I know that's a meaningless thing to say but people say it anyway because nothing else makes any sense but..." Joan breathed deep to silence her ramblings, "From one mother to another...I really am sorry."

Claudia Joy looked up with watery eyes and looked into Joan's misty orbs, "Thank you."

Narrowing eyes Joan sought, "You're afraid one or both of those babies are girls aren't you?"

Cutting her eyes to Joan's sharply, Claudia Joy winced, "It is that obvious?"

With a shrug, Joan shook her head, "Not really. I just remember how you and Michael acted after Sara-Elizabeth was born. You were happy for us and you ended up loving her but it still hurt you both. It's understandable."

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, staring down at the baby in her lap as she played with the small fingers.

"Claudia Joy?" Joan called softly and she looked up, "If they are, I truly believe you'll handle it just fine." She assured the woman firmly, "It's just who you are. You're gonna love these babies no matter what and you can't change it so you might as well stop worrying about it." She shrugged nonchalantly, "You'll find out soon enough and then you can go from there but until then...relax and enjoy the ride." Joan smirked with sparkling eyes.

Claudia Joy laughed loudly and nodded with a grin, "You're right. Thank you, Joan."

Joan tilted her head dismissively but held the older woman's gaze, "You helped me when I really needed it. I owe you." Glancing down to her middle Joan smirked, "Stand up." She ordered swiftly scooping her daughter back into her lap.

Claudia Joy frowned, "What?"

"Stand up." Joan repeated with another nod, "I wanna see the tiny bump." She grinned and Claudia Joy could tell she was teasing her _just_ a little for being so desperate to conceal it but also knew that Joan was doing for her what Claudia Joy had done for her months before.

With a roll of her eyes and a heavy sigh Claudia Joy pushed to her feet and stood side on, smoothing out her blouse pointedly pulling it a little tighter across her midsection.

Joan gasped quietly and grinned, "Aw, that is very cute." She chuckled and Claudia Joy rolled her eyes again. "I can see why you'd wanna hide it." Joan added with a smirk.

Claudia Joy shook her head as she slumped back down onto the couch, "You're teasing me."

Joan nodded, "Just a little." She admitted honestly, laughing some more which automatically made Sara-Elizabeth giggle in delight, the sound eventually infecting Claudia Joy who couldn't help but laugh with them.

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

"They're here." Larry—the gangly bar owner—announced from his place by the window, watching for any sign of the Generals' approaching, the big black cars a dead giveaway.

Roxy's face paled and her hands fell to her bump, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"I, I heard on TV once that if you're nervous in front of people just picture 'em naked." The red haired biker named Bear suggested helpfully.

Roxy frowned, turning to the door as General Ludwig entered and grimaced, "Yeah...I'm not gonna do that." She shook her head 'no' then turned around and approached them. "General Ludwig. General Holden." Roxy nodded to each in turn, "Welcome. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you, ma'am." General Ludwig returned, "We don't have much time, if we could get straight to you presentation?"

"Sure." Roxy nodded straight away, "Why don't ya'll come in and sit down." She offered turning to the chairs behind her and the projector. "Uh...Bear, grab the lights will ya?" Roxy asked politely then waited until the two General's were seated—each at their own table with their own jug and glass of water—to begin.

"Let's start with an overview." Roxy began clicking the button on her remote to start the slideshow, "Here we have the stats for soldier DUI's _before _the ban." She clicked the remote again, changing the slide, "And we have superimposed the stats for _after_ the ban."

With a smile Roxy nodded towards Bear who handed each General a folder along with the soldiers from Community Relations who had accompanied them, as Roxy explained.

"This is our signed Code of Conduct that lays out our plan. We like to call it our three E's: Educate, Enforce, Encourage." Roxy explained with a smile, "First Educate: the Charleston Police Department's gonna conduct special training sessions for all our employee's to show them how to spot fake ID's, control unruly customers and—well, it's all listed there, you can read it." Roxy chuckled pointing to the folders. "It's pretty cool."

* * *

"Bouncers will be present at all times. Uh...security cameras will be installed and properly maintained and the parking lots will have better lighting." Roxy assured them, keeping that smile of her face as she glided through the presentation with much more ease than she first thought she would retain.

"In addition to these increased security measures we have all agreed to enforce drink limits to cut people off _sooner_ rather than later."

* * *

"And finally in the area of Encouragement we are gonna provide _free_ shuttle to the front gate for all soldiers who shouldn't be driving." Roxy concluded with a smile, awaiting the flaw in that specific plan to be pointed out.

"It's very impressive." General Ludwig commended, "But I don't know many soldiers who'll wanna be seen by their buddies getting into a _shuttle_." He pointed out knowingly, arms folded across his chest. "It's...kind of a pride thing."

"Yeah, we thought of that two." Bear agreed with a nod, "But Roxy had the best idea ever."

With a chuckle Roxy turned to the back, slid her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Turning back to the General's as six very attractive girls in tight jeans and low cut tops entered, army has on and plastic dog tags around their necks.

"I'd like you to meet our _shuttle drivers._" Roxy introduced them with a smirk.

"We call 'em Roxy's Angels." Bear informed them proudly.

"I think your soldiers are gonna wanna take _this _ride...don't you?" Roxy asked smugly, her smirk widening when the Generals' turned to one another with raised eyebrows knowing fine well that the answer was 'yes'

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy approached her husband's Den silently and watched him work for a while, smiling when he unconsciously looked up from his work to a framed picture of her, Emmalin and Amanda that he kept on his desk, a smile ghosting his lips ,before she made her presence known.

Michael looked up when he heard his wife's voice.

"Just got off the phone with Roxy." She informed him slowly as she approached his desk.

"Hmm." Michael nodded, his eyes on the paperwork before him.

With a shrug, Claudia Joy informed him, "She's feeling cautiously optimistic. Feels like today went well, you were both impressed and she couldn't have done any better."

With another nod Michael replied, "Good."

Her eyes narrowing as she slowly rounded his desk, Claudia Joy questioned, "_Should_ she be optimistic?"

Michael raised his eyes to hers sternly and Claudia Joy sighed.

"You're not gonna tell me anything are you?" She stated knowingly and Michael shook his head, returning his eyes to the work in front of him.

With a frown Claudia Joy studied her husband's demeanour as she came to a stop by his side, "Michael? Are you still made at me?"

With a heavy sigh Michael pulled his glasses from his face and dropped them onto his desk, "No, I am not mad at you." He assured his hormonal wife with a smile, sliding one hand up her leg to rest on her hip, "I never was Claudia Joy. I was merely concerned."

Smiling softly Claudia Joy moved one hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly, "I know you were but I needed to help Roxy."

Nodding quickly Michael silenced her, "I know. Putting those you love before yourself is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Aw." Claudia Joy smiled then smirked down at him, "I'm sure it's _also_ one of the many things about me that frustrates you to no end."

Tilting his head contemplatively Michael eventually nodded his agreement and his wife's smirk widened. Spinning her by the hips Michael pulled Claudia Joy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity." Claudia Joy whispered to him, sincerely grateful.

With a deep chuckle, Michael retorted, "I think you've got Lenore to thank for that one, honey."

Claudia Joy groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder mumbling, "That woman is insufferable."

Kissing her head, Michael rubbed one hand up and down her back soothingly, "You are not too old, Claudia Joy."

Snapping her head up she looked into her husband's eyes in surprise, "How did you..."

"I know Lenore too." Michael reminded her, "I remember what she put our family through—what she put _you_ through the last time she was on this post. The woman is poison."

Raising her eyebrows slowly Claudia Joy smirked, "Michael James Holden."

With a shrug Michael replied, "It's true. Don't let her get to you, we're gonna be fine."

Claudia Joy's face fell at his assumption and her husband frowned.

"Is that why you're still so determined to hide this pregnancy?" he questioned her gently, looking into her deep eyes with intent, "Despite everyone we know already knowing about it?"

Biting down on her lip, Claudia Joy shrugged timidly, "Maybe. It's one of the reasons, I guess."

"_One_ of them?"

"Don't worry." Claudia Joy advised him, pressing her lips to his gently, "I had a nice long talk with Joan today and I feel a lot better about the other stuff." She assured him honestly. "She understood what I was feeling and—she's a very practical woman." Claudia Joy chuckled, "Talks a lot of sense."

Michael narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Claudia Joy?"

Closing her own, Claudia Joy rested her head against his and sighed, "I just—I can't shake this feeling that something...isn't right."

Frowning deeply Michael tightened his hold on her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" Claudia Joy exclaimed, frustrated, "That's the worst part, I don't know."

Turning his head to meet her eyes Michael insisted, "Everything will be fine, Claudia Joy. It's been running smoothly so far and all we can do is trust your doctor and believe that it'll stay that way until the end, alright?"

Nodding somewhat reluctantly Claudia Joy countered with, "But what if it's not? Fine, I mean, what if—what if something is wrong or goes wrong?"

Sighing as he reached up to cup her cheek Michael soothed, "Then we'll handle it...together." He assured her confidently, "And if everything's not perfect then I'll be here with you, every step of the way."

Smiling softly at his words Claudia Joy stared into his bright orbs with loving eyes, "Do you know how happy it makes me to hear that?" she asked him quietly before crushing her lips to his firmly, "Really happy."

Smiling into their kiss Michael agreed, "Me too."

Kissing him one more time, nice and slow, Claudia Joy pulled back and snuggled down, resting her head on his shoulder right in the crook of his neck.

Michael moved his hand to her bump and grinned, "Stop hiding this please?" he asked her hopefully, excitement and immeasurable happiness twisting in his gut every time he laid eyes on it.

With an exaggerated sigh Claudia Joy puffed out, "Fine." and smirked placing her hand over her husband's...over their babies.

"Do you think it's cute?" Claudia Joy questioned suddenly, utterly confusing her husband.

"What?" Michael queried blinking in confusion.

"The bump." She elaborated, "Do you think it's cute?"

Laughing incredulously, Michael shook his head, "Where'd that come from?"

Claudia Joy giggled and she shook her head, mind going back to her conversation with Joan and the woman's teasing, "Never mind." She chuckled, kissing his neck and relaxing into him content.

**~AW~**

Roxy and Bear stood side by side in Michael's office the next morning, waiting patiently for the verdict.

Michael raised his head, looking over his glasses at Bear's hand which was incessantly tapping the side of his thigh as he waited nervously.

Following the General's line of sight Roxy quickly slapped her hand on top if his, stilling the grating movement with a warning glare thrown in for good measure before slowly removing her hand, Bear's thankfully remaining still.

Michael closed the folder and removed his glasses before addressing them, "First, on behalf of the Army, I want to thank you for your presentation yesterday." He informed them sincerely, "It was thorough and professional, however..." he paused rising from his chair to walk around his desk, "...that does not mean that we agree with all of your findings." Michael warned them evenly, "Some of your evidence was...anecdotal at best."

Roxy nodded her agreement, they had put it together in less than eighteen hours so she was pretty proud of what they had managed to do but could see his point and nodded as a show of good faith.

"Nevertheless, your proposals are both sensible and..." He turned to Roxy pointedly, "Imaginative. It's clear you're making a good faith effort to resolve the Army's issues so, we have decided to rescind the ban on a provisional basis." He informed them impassively.

Roxy frowned, not entirely understanding although it didn't seem all that negative to her but she was confused so..." Um...English please?" she requested politely.

"We're lifting the ban." Michael announced more simply and Roxy's face lit up, "But we wanna see six months without serious incident." Looking between the two standing before him Michael asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Hell, yeah!" Roxy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot with happiness, "I mean, heck yeah!"

Michael nodded his head, suppressing his smile at her small correction before shaking Bear's hand and dismissing them, but not before receiving a very tight hug of thanks from an ecstatic Roxy as she made to leave.

**~AW~**

Claudia Joy paced back and forth nervously outside the building as she waited. Her stomach fluttered with what she hoped was anticipation and not another bout of morning sickness.

Looking up when the doors opened Claudia Joy watched Roxy and Bear exit and walked closer to read their faces.

Roxy stopped on the top step and threw up her hands, "WE DID IT!" she celebrated happily, before quickly descending the steps after Bear.

"Oh, yay!" Claudia exclaimed in delight, thankful for the relief and peace of mind this ruling would bring her friend.

Bear ran at her and Claudia Joy's eyes widened when he wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. "Ohhhh!"

Roxy's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped, alarmed by the action and instantly shook her head, "N—no. Pregnant. Down Bear." She ordered as if talking to the family dog, "Down, down."

"Sorry." Bear apologised when Claudia Joy's feet were firmly back on the ground again.

"Oh-kay...yeah." Claudia Joy breathed, steadying herself while one hand moved to her stomach as the fluttering turned to churning and she knew it was no longer anticipation.

"Little excited." Bear explained, with a smile, "Sorry."

"Yeah." Claudia Joy whispered while Roxy stared at Bear with incredulous eyes, shaking her head.

"Mrs Holden?" Bear called and she turned to him slowly, "There is a frosty one waiting for you and the General down at the Cherry Pit any time you want."

"That's very sweet, Bear." Claudia Joy returned with a smile, "Thank you."

"Well, I've got a bar to run!" Bear announced happily, saluting Claudia Joy before walking away.

"Congratulations!" Claudia Joy gushed when she turned back to Roxy who threw her arms around her neck.

"Hey!" Roxy chastised, pointing her finger sternly, "It was all you."

"Oh." Claudia Joy shook her head and countered with, "We make a good team."

"Yeah." Roxy agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"We knew that already didn't we?"

Roxy grinned and high-fived her, "Go us!"

"My goodness!" Lenore breathed as she approached them from behind, "Congratulations must be in order. Thank you, Claudia Joy." Lenore began, glancing fleetingly towards Roxy, "For once again, making the world safe for..." Lenore's gaze strayed to Roxy again giving her the once over distastefully, "...tarts in tank tops."

Roxy's mouth dropped at the comment and she went for her, fully intending to inflict some sort of pain on the evil, devil woman, but Claudia Joy's words stopped her.

"Aw, thank you Lenore." Claudia Joy forced a smile then jibed, "We never would have gotten that meeting if it weren't for _you_." The insinuation into her conniving schemes as clear as day.

Roxy pressed her lips together to quell her laughter and hide her smirk at how passive aggressive Claudia Joy could be.

"Oh just trying to keep the...soldiers best interests at heart." Lenore replied with a small shrug.

"Aren't we all." Claudia Joy nodded back with a smile.

"Yeah. See you later." Lenore dismissed herself abruptly and stalked away.

"Bye." Claudia Joy called after her sweetly, the smile falling from her face as soon as the older woman's back was turned.

"Ugh." Roxy shuddered glaring at the woman's back, "Go slither back under your rock."

"Let it go." Claudia Joy advised waving her hand dismissively yet still glaring at the woman's retreating form, which Roxy didn't fail to notice nor did she fail to catch sight of the small bump her friend seemed to be sporting suddenly.

"Whoa!" Roxy cried in surprise, "Where did that come from?" she demanded to know pointing towards the small swell.

Claudia Joy looked down and for the first time smiled at how detectable it was, "I've been hiding it."

Roxy frowned, clearly not understanding, "Why?" she questioned shaking her head, "It's so cute!" she gushed excitedly, "May I?"

Claudia Joy nodded with a smile, "Sure."

Roxy's grin widened as she rested her hand against it, "Aw, why would you wanna hide this?" she asked again looking up into the older woman's eyes, "Oh." She nodded, "I get it, the whole "everybody treats you like this fragile china doll when you're pregnant" thing." Roxy stated knowingly, "I hate that."

"Yeah, me too." Claudia Joy agreed with a nod.

Roxy looked up at her again and glared, "Don't ever hide that again, Missy." She reprimanded seriously, "That..." she pointed her keys at her friends stomach, "That right there is good change, it's great change—you know what, it's totally awesome change!" she enthused firmly, "No more hiding kay?"

With a growing smile Claudia Joy nodded, "No more hiding." She agreed smoothly.

"Good." Roxy beamed, "Oh, I gotta go!" she exclaimed suddenly grabbing her friends hands, "I gotta double my beer order and cook up some gumbo and hire another waitress."

Roxy gazed at her friend with loving eyes, "Thank you." She whispered feeling the tears clog her throat so instead of speaking threw her arms around Claudia Joy's neck and squeezed her tight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Okay, okay." Claudia Joy rolled her eyes and pushed her friend away, "Go."

"Okay." Roxy nodded then pointed an accusatory finger her way, "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight." Claudia Joy nodded and Roxy jumped with happiness.

**~AW~**

**Sherwood Residence  
**

Denise returned home from work to find Jeremy in his room, uniform clad and packing up the last of his things. Her face fell at the thought of her baby going back off to war, back to the danger and the environment that had caused him such a great deal of pain.

Hesitantly knocking on the wooden frame Denise entered her son's room silently.

"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Hi." Denise returned quietly with a sad smile.

"Dad's already been and gone. You checkin' up on me?" Jeremy teased lightly but Denise was in no mood for jokes.

"As a matter of fact I am." She informed her son tightly followed by a heavy sigh, "Big step huh? Goin' back, you sure you're ready?"

With a light shrug Jeremy answered, "Well, Dr. Burton said that with things like this you don't really...get over it, you just get on with it so, that's what I'm tryin' to do." He explained with a smile, "Get on with it."

Denise smiled sadly at him as she watched, hesitantly walking towards him asking, "Are you okay? I mean, you really okay?"

"Mom." Jeremy said gently, knowing that these questioned were fuelled by fear, "We've worked out a safety plan. So if things start gettin' out of control, I know what to do. I've got people to call."

Denise sighed fearfully, "It's just so soon. You sure you don't feel pressured?"

"Pressured to do what?"

"To go back." His mother elaborated coming closer, "To return to active duty. I, I, I don't want you to do this just to _prove_ somethin' to your father."

"Mom." Jeremy sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not. I need to get back to my unit." He assured her with a smile, "I want to."

Turning to her fully, Jeremy placed both his hands on her arms, "I'm gonna take care of myself Mom, I promise."

Denise's heart constricted as the words left her son's mouth and she shook her head, her hands tightening on his arms, "How can you promise that?"

Jeremy remained silent because the truth was...he couldn't.

**~AW~**

**The Hump Bar  
**

"Wow! Good news travels fast, huh?" Trevor observed as he rounded the bar, glancing towards the people at every turn and Roxy grinned.

"Soooo...no more pizza." She announced happily, lifting two bottles of water and a beer into her arms.

"I'll give my notice tomorrow." Trevor assured her with a nod but Roxy shook her head.

"No, you'll give your notice tonight." She insisted and Trevor chuckled before planting a kiss to her head.

Roxy smirked at him and she turned to walk away only for him to pull her back by the elbow so he could plant a kiss to her stomach as well.

"And one for my other favourite girl." He grinned, placing his hand over Roxy's bellybutton when their daughter kicked. "I love you."

Roxy grinned back down at him, "I love you too."

"Roland, hey!" Pamela cheered happily when the man of the group entered the bar.

"You made it." Denise smiled and he smiled back, squeezing her shoulder purposefully.

"Yeah, I did." Roland grinned, "Couldn't miss this now, could I?"

"You certainly could not." Roxy agreed as she appeared at the table, sliding into her awaiting chair next to Pamela.

"Hey, Rox." Roland greeted with a smile.

"Hi!" Roxy chirped back, happiness radiating off of her in waves.

"Someone's chipper." Pamela commented looking her best friend up and down.

"And I have every right to be." Roxy replied with a wink then turned back to the table, her face creasing into a frown, "Where is Claudia Joy?" she demanded lowly.

"Not here yet." Denise answered with wide eyes, "But she's comin'."

"She better be." Roxy warned with a glare, "She made a promise OH!" she exclaimed her mood brightening once again and Pamela rolled her eyes, tired of the hormonal mood swings already while Roland merely chuckled and Denise blinked in surprise.

Roxy looked from face to face, grinning widely, "Have any of you seen her today?"

"No." Roland replied slowly, "Why?"

Roxy looked from Denise to Pamela who both shook their heads 'no' and smirked, "She's got a bump."

"What?" Pamela frowned.

Roxy nodded vigorously, "I little teeny, tiny bump." She repeated excitedly, "And it's so cute!"

Roland frowned as he twisted the cap off of his beer, "Since when?"

Roxy's eyes darkened once more and she glared, "She's been hiding it."

"Why?" Pamela chuckled in amusement.

Roxy shrugged, "I don't know! I guess she's still in denial or somethin', that's not the point. Wait till you see it!" she gushed clapping her hands together, "It's the sweetest thing. Unless she's hidden it again." Roxy thought aloud, her features creasing again, "Oooh she better not have! She promised me that too!"

Pamela regarded her friend with narrowed eyes, "Is it just me or are her mood swings gettin' worse?" she asked the table who had to good sense to remain quiet. "And you are gettin' _way_ too excited about a baby bump."

Roxy rolled her eyes, "You're just envious cause your twins were huge so therefore you were huge."

Pamela frowned, "They were kinda big, huh?"

"There she is!" Roxy announced suddenly and Pamela cringed at the volume.

"Jeeze Rox, simmer down." She pleaded sliding her chair away a little, "You're makin' me tired just sitting next to you."

Roxy turned to her with a glare and stuck out her tongue to which the three of them laughed. "Do you see it?" Roxy questioned when Claudia Joy got closer, deftly ignoring their amusement at her and her wacked out hormones expense.

"Hey." Claudia Joy greeted with a smile, leaning down to kiss Denise on the cheek, her V-neck top not at all possessing the ability to hide even her tiny bump, "How are you?" she asked quietly.

Denise shrugged, "I've been better."

Claudia Joy sent her a sympathetic smile as Roland rose from his seat.

"Here." He guided her into his next to Denise, "I'll get another."

"Thanks." Claudia Joy smiled gratefully at him when he pulled another up on her right.

Looking around the table she noticed all eyes on her and frowned, "What are you all staring at?" Claudia Joy demanded tersely. Her eyes fell on Roxy and she glared, "Really Rox? It is not a big deal."

Roxy nodded to the contrary, "Yes it is now show 'em." She ordered beckoning for her to stand up.

"No!" Claudia Joy refused crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just do it." Roxy encouraged.

"She won't stop until you do." Denise warned her through gritted teeth, "Seriously, her hormones are makin' her crazy."

Claudia Joy regarded their blond pregnant friend with wary eyes before begrudgingly standing to her feet, "There."

"Aww." Denise gushed, "This is cute." She agreed placing one hand over the small swell.

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes and looked over at Pamela expectantly.

"It's just a baby bump." The red head shrugged indifferently, "A small one."

"Thank you." Claudia Joy sighed in relief, frowning down at Denise before turning to Roland.

Roland gazed up at her before settling on what he perceived to be the safest option, "I can barely see it."

Claudia Joy titled her head and smirked, "Nice answer." She commended, sinking back into her seat.

"Thank you." Roland breathed, relieved to not incur the wrath of pregnancy hormones, painful memories springing to mind from when Joan had been expecting, and not the good painful. Which reminded him...

"You visited my wife today." He informed Claudia Joy with a smile.

"I did." She confirmed with a nod, "I knew she'd be home alone with the baby so I figured I'd keep her company." She shrugged, "That and I was really broody today." Claudia Joy admitted with a chuckled, "I seriously could not get babies off my mind so I decided to feed it with your beautiful daughter."

Roland smiled appreciatively, "Well, Joan greatly appreciated the adult company. I think she's goin' a little stir crazy at home."

"Aw, poor thing." Denise sympathized.

"Sara-Elizabeth not big on the intelligible conversation huh?" Pamela quipped with a smirk.

"Not yet."

"Well, I think this occasion calls for a toast." Claudia Joy announced when Roxy slid her water across the table and the all raised they're bottles, "To the Hump. Can't keep a good bar down."

"Yeah!" Roxy grinned while the bottles clinked together, "And to awesome friends who go out of their way to help a friend in need." She added looking pointedly to Claudia Joy, "Thank you."

With a smirk Claudia Joy retorted, "I was wondering when you were gonna thank me."

"Ha. Ha." Roxy droned rolling her eyes, "To friends."

"To friends." The all chorused after her then Roxy's smile grew.

"Better yet...to family."

"To family."

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Well, please leave me a nice long review since I gave you all a nice long chapter lol :P _

_I have a question: does anybody know, approximately, how long the men were deployed before Michael was captured? I kinda need to know for future reference lol  
_

_Thanks for taking the time to read. You're all such wonderful people BUT you'd be even more wonderful if you reviewed? :) Would make me smile big like this XD lol'_

_Rachel xo  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_'Okay I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG DELAY with this story! :S Life really has been SO busy lately. Full of great things and awful disasters /: But things are settling down now and I have serious inspiration :D Like really, tons! :) _

_Also, things are gonna pick up in this story from here on in. I'm moving more into my own storyline which is exciting but it's also nerve-racking lol  
I hope you enjoy all the drama ;) And PLEASE review? So I know that you're all still interested._

* * *

**Holden Residence  
**

"Got a lot of food downstairs." Michael commented with wide eyes as he looked in on his wife who was currently applying her make-up in their en-suite bathroom, "How many people are comin' to this breakfast anyway?"

"Hmm...the six nominees and three foundation members." Claudia Joy answered, capping her mascara then returning it to her make-up bag.

"Well, I hope they're hungry." He muttered with an amused smile, "I stole one of your sausages, just so you know."

"Oh." Claudia Joy turned away from the mirror with a smirk, snatching up the bag and heading towards him, "Well, then, you're on report."

Michael caught her hand as she passed him, "Seriously, though I'm proud of you." He told her for the hundredth time, "Just being nominated is a huge honour."

"Yes, I know." She answered with a smile, placing a chaste kiss to his lips then moved away but Michael pulled her back again, "Michael." Claudia Joy warned, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"How are you feelin' this morning?" he asked her concerned, "I noticed you didn't eat much."

Claudia Joy grimaced, "My stomach's not feeling very cooperative this morning."

Michael frowned and his hold on her tightened.

"Stop." Claudia Joy ordered lightly, pressing her left hand into his chest, "Don't make a big deal out of it. I'll have some fruit and I'll be fine, okay?" she smiled at him and the tension left his body.

"Okay." Michael nodded, kissing her forehead, "If you say so."

Claudia Joy nodded, "I do."

Michael smiled, one hand moving to the swell of her stomach, "Alright then." and kissed her slowly, stopping only when their daughter rapped on their bedroom door.

"Knock, knock." Emmalin smirked as she peaked her head around the door before entering, "You wanted to see me?" she directed to her dad, smiling at her mom as she made her way around to her side of the bed.

"I did." Michael confirmed, reaching for his jacket, "Your mother is being wined and dined tonight..."

Emmalin looked across at her mother who smirked and the teen smirked back before laughing lightly.

"...as part of her whole, Spencer Award activities." Michael continued with his own smile at their interaction, "And I was wondering if you were free?"

Claudia Joy raised her eyebrows as she took a seat to slip on her shoes, "I'm being jilted?" she cut in, tilting her head at her husband's back.

Looking at her over his shoulder, Michael retorted, "You jilted me first." quite childishly then turned back to Emmalin.

The teen smirked in amusement at her parents banter as she pondered his questioned, "Well...what'd you have in mind?"

"Double vegi-burgers and a movie."

Tilting her head, much like her mother, Emmalin pretended to think about the offer before nodding, "I pick the movie." She added as a condition.

Michael groaned.

"No groans." Emmalin scolded, narrowing her eyes and Michael relented with a nod.

"Deal." He agreed, holding out his hand to her.

Emmalin shook on it, "It's a date."

"I'll text ya."

"Impressive." Emmalin grinned then left her parents alone again.

"That's sweet." Claudia Joy commented with a smile, sipping on her tea.

Michael turned back to his wife with a sigh, "Hey, you're takin' her on her first college visit next week. I want equal time."

Claudia Joy sent him a sympathetic smile.

"It won't be long before she's not around anymore."

"Michael." Claudia Joy warned slowly pushing to her feet, "Don't you worry about that. Soon enough we're gonna have two screaming infants to fill the silence." She reminded him, taking is right hand in hers and placing it against her stomach, "We won't have time to dwell on the fact our little girl is all grown up...not very long anyway."

Michael smiled warmly at the thought, "You're right it's just..."

"I know." Claudia Joy assured him, kissing the corner of his mouth while her free hand moved to cup his right cheek, "But, honey it is _much_ too early in the morning to be getting sentimental and I have a breakfast to run."

Claudia Joy dropped her hand and moved both to her hips, eyes narrowing, "It was two sausages wasn't it." She stated knowingly with a purposeful step closer.

Michael sucked in a breath and looked down at his watch wincing, "Wow, would you look at the time."

Claudia Joy grinned into the kiss.

"See you later."

"Mm-hm." Claudia Joy hummed as she watched his retreating form flee the scene.

**~AW~**

"Good morning, I'm Andrea Arnold." A dark haired, pleasant looking woman with a kind smile introduced herself later that morning, "Chairman of the Muriel Spenser Foundation. I wanna welcome you to Fort Marshall; our host for the award this year and to thank Claudia Joy for sharing her lovely home."

Claudia Joy smiled at the woman, coming to a stop in the living room beside Lenore, "Of course." She nodded.

"Over the next few days we're going to be getting to know each other quite well." Andrea continued, looking from face to face, "Through a series of seminars, meals, and educational forums, which is exactly what Muriel Spenser had in mind when she and General Jonathan Spenser created their foundation in 1991. To honour and encourage Military spouses who exemplify extraordinary service on the home front. We all know that when a soldier makes a commitment to serve this country, so does that soldiers family and no-one does that better than the six of you."

Claudia Joy smiled gratefully at the compliment but then her stomach churned violently and the smile fell. Cursing silently, Claudia Joy pressed a hand to her stomach, breathing deeply and willing the feeling away. Of course her morning sickness would return with a vengeance today of all days.

Lenore didn't fail to notice the change in her rival's demeanour. Her eyes narrowed just a little as she looked the other woman up and down and tried to ignore the little burst of concern she felt in that moment but after all, she wasn't a robot.

"In recognition..." Andrea's voice brought both Claudia Joy and Lenore back to the meeting at hand, "...each nominee will receive a grant to further your volunteer work at home. Additionally our award winner will receive a travel grant to represent the foundation across the country."

Claudia Joy's face fell a little at her words while the rest of the nominees began to clap. A travel grant? Claudia Joy placed both hands over her small bump and sighed. She wouldn't be travelling anywhere, any time soon.

"I'll send you postcards." Lenore's voice jolted her out of her head and back to reality.

Claudia Joy glanced at her fleetingly, repressing the urge to roll her eyes. Lenore Baker Ludwig was the last person in the world she wanted to be competing with right now and this Muriel Spenser Award—as great an honour as it is—couldn't have come at a worse time. If she was being completely honest, Claudia Joy wasn't sure she had room in her life for this foundation right now.

**~AW~**

**Piedmont Place  
**

"Mornin', Patty." Roland greeted his receptionist with a pleasant smile.

"Mornin' Dr. B." Patty returned with her own smile, "How's, Joan?"

Roland's smiled widened, "She doin' great." He assured happily, "Her shoulder's healed, the scarring is gettin' better every day."

Patty smiled widely at him, "That's great news."

"Yeah." Roland breathed, relief rolling off of him, "What have we got today?"

Patty scooped up several sheets of note paper from her desk then answered with, "You've got a 10 o'clock one-on-one session, then an 11 o'clock group..."

"Right." Roland nodded eagerly.

Patty smirked, "...and a _few_ messages." She stated handing over the stack of papers.

Roland's eyebrows rose and he nodded to her, "Thanks...I think."

"You're welcome." Patty replied then turned around and headed back to her desk.

Heaving a slightly tired sigh, Roland drew open the sliding wooden door to his office and deposited his things on the desk then he started flipping through his messages, trying to determine what was the most pressing out of the few. Roland only looked up when he felt eyes on him and footsteps to his left.

"Price?" He uttered bewildered when his less than welcome visitor came into view.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Terrence Price greeted with a nod.

"How'd you get in?" Roland demanded stiffly, his stance rigid and eyes guarded.

"I used my old key." Price answered with a shrug, "Let myself in before dawn." He explained, taking a seat on the couch.

Roland watched him move warily, completely on alert in the presence of—essentially—a stranger.

"Guess I owe you an explanation." Price observed sounding slightly guilty as he regarded Roland with careful eyes of his own.

"You're damn right you do." Roland snapped, striding forwards, "You ran out of me without a word. Next thing I know, the FBI's bangin' on my door sayin' you _blew up_ a buildin'."

Taking a breath, Terrance began to explain, "Thirty years ago, I was at Berkeley, young, angry..."

If possible, Roland tensed more as the other man spoke; his words sounded like confirmation.

"...and I fell in with this radical group." Terrance continued, "And when they started talkin' about violence, man, I _walked_." He insisted firmly.

"So what about that federal building in Oakland?" Roland sought, voice clipped.

"That was a few months later." Terrance explained, "Thank god, no-one got hurt."

Roland turned away, shaking his head.

"One of the bombers copped a plea and I was in on it." Price informed him bitterly, "Never mind I wasn't even in the _city_ when the bomb went off."

"So you ran?" Roland questioned, the disapproval in his voice clear as day.

"Hell yeah, I ran." Price nodded vigorously.

"Even though you were innocent?" Roland pointed out, stopping directly in front of his former partner and taking a seat.

"Come on, Burton." Price sighed, "A young black man accused of blowin' stuff up?" he shook his head, "There was no way I was gonna get a fair trial."

"But you had an alibi." Roland stressed, not willing to let him off with that excuse.

"_Knowing that_ and _provin'_ it are two different things." Price insisted, "I didn't like the odds."

Roland inhaled deeply and shook his head.

"I built a new identity. I built a new life." Terrence stated, never breaking eye contact.

"So...what are you doing _here_?" Roland demanded impatiently.

Price sighed, shaking his head and looked down at his hands, "The road is a lot harder than it was thirty years ago, man."

Roland stood abruptly to his feet, anger clouding his features quickly, "You need money."

Nodding slowly, Price answered quietly, "Yeah."

Roland frowned deeply, "The FBI was here. Do you get that?"

Price' face fell.

"If I help you, I'm committin' a felony!" Roland exploded then reigned himself back in, "Hey, look man, if you're innocent just turn yourself in." He pleaded, stepping back, "Let the system work _for _you."

"What damn world do you live in, man?" Terrence snapped, rising to his feet, "I don't need a civics lesson. The fact is, you owe me money."

Roland's eyes widened and he felt his blood pressure rise further, "Owe _you_? How you figure that?"

"I _built_ this practice, brother." Terrence reminded him tersely, "I signed it all over to you before I left. This building alone, how much do you think it's worth today, huh?"

Terrence rounded the table slowly, seeing the fire in Roland's eyes. "All I'm askin' for is $5,000. Cash."

Roland's jaw tightened as he picked up on the seriousness in the other man's voice. He honestly believed he was going to commit a crime for him.

"That way there's no paper trail." Terrence pointed out smartly, "Nothin' leading back to you."

"And when you show up again next month?" Roland demanded knowingly, "How much then?"

Terrence shook his head, "Won't be a next month." He promised.

Roland continued to stare silently at him, still torn between his decision.

"I give you my word, man."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"We're talking about lessons we've learned as leaders. Anyone else want to comment?" Andrea questioned, glancing around the living room at the nominees. The three foundation members seated together.

Her eyes fell on the hostess for the morning, "Claudia Joy?"

Both the woman in question and her rival raised their eyes immediately. Lenore's cutting to Claudia Joy, suddenly much more alert.

Claudia Joy pressed her lips together firmly, waiting until her latest bout of nausea subsided before sitting up a little straighter, one hand still covering her small bump, "Oh, um...Well, last year, I was diagnosed with diabetes." Claudia Joy shared with ease now, "I uh...didn't handle it very well." She admitted honestly, looking down still a little ashamed of her next admission, "Actually I tried to _hide_ it."

Clearing her throat Claudia Joy met the gazes of each foundation member as she spoke, "What my friends made me realise is that...I could turn my situation into an asset by _talking_ about it, and raising awareness."

Lenore slowly sat up straighter in her chair. She knew exactly what Claudia Joy was doing. She was trying to get the sympathy vote of the foundation members and she was using her diabetes to get it! Refraining from shaking her head—just—at the other woman's skills of manipulation Lenore took a deep, calming breath. And to think; she'd actually been concerned for the woman an hour ago.

"So I guess what I've discovered..." Claudia Joy continued slowly, "...is that being a leader can mean sharing your frailties as well as your strengths." She concluded with a smile and silently thanked god that she'd made it through sharing her experience without feeling the need to run for the nearest bathroom.

Nodding slowly—almost patronisingly—Lenore observed with the barest hint of sarcasm, "Very touching, Claudia Joy."

Claudia Joy met the other woman's stare and instantly recognised the sarcasm to her words.

"What about you, Lenore?" Andrea turned to the redhead. She couldn't help but pick up on the almost tense competitiveness rolling off of the two women before her that were currently engaged in a staring contest. It intrigued her and she wanted to know more, play on it a little. "What have you learned as a leader?"

Lenore tilted her head thoughtfully, "Well, to me...I guess it's all about courage." The redhead answered, not taking her eyes off of the brunette sat directly across from her, "Having the strength to stand behind what you believe in." Her eyes moved to the members as she prepared to blow her own trumpet.

Respectfully and indifferently of course.

"In Washington, I butt heads with the bureaucracy all the time on behalf of Army families." Her eyes went back to Claudia Joy then pointedly back to Andrea as she gave an example, "Like nine year old, Emily Smith. She's undergoing corrective surgery for a congenital spinal defect because I made the government live up to its responsibilities to our soldiers children." Lenore concluded with a humble smile, the members nodding slowly, impressed by her accomplishments, before Lenore's now highly satisfied orbs returned to Claudia Joy.

"Good for you, Lenore." Andrea complimented with a smile.

Claudia Joy held the redhead's gaze firmly, tilting her head at the look in the other woman's eyes. Clearly Lenore Baker Ludwig considered herself the winner of that particular round and her smug and fleeting smile sent Claudia Joy's way was confirmation of that fact.

Sitting up straighter as her eyebrows arched briefly, Claudia Joy exhaled. Apparently now it was one all.

**~AW~**

Pamela and Roxy moved about one of the numerous, large function halls within the building that were used to hold special events like the Muriel Spenser Award, busily trying to get the hall ready for tomorrow's presentation.

They were untangling rolls of wires when Sergeant James approached them.

"The nominees will be wearing these." The Sergeant informed the two women, holding out individual portable microphones, "So we need to replace all the batteries."

"Okay." Roxy smiled taking one handful.

"Got it." Pamela nodded, taking the other. Both women were on the technical side of this event.

Roxy took one look at the little boxes and frowned, "Alright uh...pregnancy brain; how do you open these?"

Pamela smirked and laughed, "Lemme see."

"Don't laugh." Roxy pouted as her redheaded friend popped the back off.

"Here." Pamela handed it back to her, smirking widely.

Roxy glared, then elbowed her hard.

"OW!" Pamela yelped a little loudly, one hand immediately covering the throbbing area of her arm, "That hurt."

Roxy merely smirked, her focus now solely on changing out batteries.

Glaring briefly at the pregnant blonde, Pamela waited for the urge to hit her back to subside. The woman—as annoying and deserving of returned violence—was pregnant so...

"OW!" Roxy yelped just as loud, dropping the mics to hold her arm, "Ow!"

Pamela smirked. Oh well, it was worth it and she never claimed to be a nice person anyway. "You deserved that."

Roxy glared then shook her head and went back to the task at hand.

Laughing lightly—and grateful for their playful, yet painful banter—Pamela nudged Roxy gently as she stated, "Trevor is a saint for taking Katie and Lucas too."

Roxy grinned, "Well, don't worry about Trevor. He was really stoked to do it." She assured certainly.

Pamela's eyebrows rose, "Yeah, but four kids...he's not gonna know what hit 'em."

Roxy laughed at the truth to her words but she knew her husband so she knew he'd enjoy every second, "He loves it."

Regarding her friend carefully, Roxy took a bracing breath before asking the question that had been on her mind for days now, "Any word from Chase?"

As expected, Pamela momentarily froze at the mention of her husband's name before standing more upright to answer.

"Um...no." the redhead shook her head, "He's um...he's got...survival training or something this week. So he's off the radar—." She stopped abruptly and turned back to Sergeant James, "Do you have any more batteries?"

Roxy smiled sadly after her retreating form. If that woman didn't talk to her husband soon she was gonna lose it.

Big time.

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence  
**

Roland threw open his front door violently, storming inside and throwing his briefcase to the floor. He was pissed off. He was pissed off and he had no idea what to do.

"Roland?" Joan's voice reached his ears before she appeared on the stairs. Her brow was creased in confusion as she descended them, "Roland, what are you doing home?"

It was lunch time. He didn't always come home at lunch and today wasn't one of the days that he did so her confusion quickly morphed into concern, "Roland...what happened?"

Her husband laughed bitterly as he headed towards the kitchen, "What happened...well, Price showed up at Peidmont."

Joan's eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh yeah, but it gets _worse_!" Roland exclaimed violently throwing one of Sara-Elizabeth's plastic cups into the sink.

Joan exhaled sharply, holding out her hands, "Alright, I can see that you're angry and you have every right to be but I just got Sara-Elizabeth down for a nap and if you wake her up I swear to god, Roland you will give me something to be _really_ angry about."

Turning to face his wife again, Roland released a heavy sigh, calming himself as his eyes became apologetic, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Joan smiled lovingly at him, "Now just...tell me what happened. I mean, what could he possibly want that would force him to show up there when he knows the feds are after him?"

Roland's jaw tightened again, "Money."

Joan's eyebrows rose.

"Five grand." Roland elaborated and saw his wife's eyes flash with anger as well.

"_Excuse me_?" Joan exclaimed incredulous, "You're not serious."

"Oh, I am very serious, Joan." Roland assured her as he began to pace the length of their kitchen.

Joan shook her head slowly, hands on her hips, "He really expects you to make yourself an accessory after what he did?"

"Apparently so." Roland growled, hands on his own hips.

Joan frowned, shaking her head more but the look in her husband's eyes sent alarm bells ringing, "Roland..." she started slowly, "...tell me you're not actually considerin' gettin' him that money."

Roland's pacing ceased and he turned to her with conflicted eyes.

"Oh, no way." Joan shook her head vigorously, "No way in hell, Roland! You can't do that!"

Her husband looked away and started pacing again.

"Roland Burton." Joan growled, striding forwards, "You'd be aiding and abetting a _wanted_ _felon_! That's a federal offence you, you could go to prison!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Roland barked, his head snapping round to glare at her.

Joan sucked in a breath and closed her eyes mindful of their sleeping daughter upstairs, and tried to calm her anger, "Okay um..." she exhaled slowly and walked over to him, "Roland, I know you've got a big heart and I know it's filled with forgiveness and second chances and I know that Price is your friend but honey...you cannot do this. Think about our family for a second, our daughter." She slid her hands over his at his hips and squeezed, "We need you. We need you here...not behind bars."

Roland nodded slowly, "I know." He bit his lip and inhaled deeply, "I know and I know what I have to do." Roland assured his wife certainly, "I just don't like it."

Joan's face softened and she instantly removed her hands from his and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

Roland closed his eyes at her touch and wrapped his arms around her, heaving a sigh. The right thing to do had never felt so wrong but he had a family and they would always come first.

**~AW~**

Michael reached for his cell phone when it began chirping loudly on his wooden desk and smiled widely at Emmalin's name flashing on his screen, "Hey, kiddo." He greeted removing his glasses, "So did you pick out a movie we're gonna see yet?"

"_Yeah...bout that um..." _Emmalin's voice sounded nervous down the line, _"I totally forgot that there's this party at Ian's tonight and I uh...told this new girl at school I'd take her."_

Michael's face fell, he knew what was coming next.

"_Can we do the movie tomorrow night?"_ Emmalin requested apologetically.

"Well, we have the Spenser Awards tomorrow." He reminded his daughter and could picture her hopeful smile fall.

"_Right."_ Emmalin drawled, _"I forgot."_

Sighing with disappointment, Michael shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we'll do it another time."

"_You sure?"_

He could tell she was smiling, "Yeah."

"_Okay. Thanks, Dad."_

Now she was grinning.

"_You're the best." _

Michael nodded stiffly, "Okay. See ya." And then he hung up, thoroughly disappointed.

**~AW~**

Trevor thanked the woman behind the stall as she handed over the cute little stuffed monkey the mom had advised he get then excitedly approached the four kids—who were seated at a picnic table in the park—with the monkey behind his back.

"Hey guys?" He called with a wide smile and they all looked over at him, momentarily forgetting their popcorn, "Look what I just got."

"What?" Finn demanded excitedly, his brown eyes lighting up.

Trevor pulled the stuffed toy from behind is back and grinned.

The four children looked unamused. T.J looked up at his father with a frown, "We're too big for toys like that."

"Yeah, I know." Trevor laughed lightly, "This is for your little sister."

"Oh." T.J sounded even less interested than before.

Katie looked at him across the table pointedly and her story from earlier returned to the boy's mind, drawing a sigh from his lips.

"Come on, let's go to the car." Trevor ordered hustling them all up.

Katie, Lucas and Finn all ran alongside Trevor while T.J hung back muttering miserably to himself, "The baby isn't even here yet."

**~AW~**

**Burton Residence  
**

Joan turned sharply towards the door as it was pushed open and her husband entered looking tortured and conflicted. "How'd it go?"

Roland didn't answer he merely raised his eyes to hers and that was all she needed to be by his side in a flash, willingly allowing him to pull her against his chest and hold her close.

Joan closed her eyes sighing into his chest and waited, patiently for her husband to talk to her.

"The uh...the FBI showed up. Took him away." Roland informed her stiffly, his hand running up and down her spine lazily.

Joan held him tighter, "Roland..." she breathed sadly, "You did the _only_ thing you could do, honey."

Roland shook his head, jaw tense, "He trusted me. He was my friend."

Joan pushed out of his embrace, shaking her head, "No, Roland. Friends don't ask their friends to jeopardise everything they have. They don't ask them to risk their family, their integrity, their freedom." She slid her hands up his chest to his face, cupping his cheeks, "Look at me."

His watery dark eyes met hers slowly and her heart hurt for her husband. He was all about loyalty and friendship, this—in Roland's eyes—his decision was a betrayal.

"Come with me." Joan ordered, linking their hands and pulling him towards the stairs. She guided him towards their daughters room where she was sitting up, wide awake in her crib happily playing with her toys.

Roland's eyes widened at seeing her awake. She was usually down a half hour ago.

"I kept her up for you." Joan whispered to him with a smile, "Just for tonight."

Roland met her gaze questioningly, "Why?"

"So you could see the reason why you did what you did today." Joan insisted turning towards their beautiful little girl, "Our daughter needs her father and she needs her parents to teach her values they would be proud of and honey, I am so proud of you." She whispered sincerely, "You stood up for what you believed in today, you did the right thing and now, because of you, our daughter will grow up to know that you should always do the right thing, no matter how wrong it feels at the time or how much it hurts. You do it because it's right and because sometimes you _do_ have to be selfish, especially when it comes to your family."

Joan squeezed his hand and moved her left to his cheek, turning his face to hers, "And now...now you don't give up. Price is your friend and whether he believes it or not right now, you did what was best for _him_ too and you're gonna stand by him. Be there for him and get him through this and tomorrow—after the Spenser Awards—you are goin' to get your ass to that prison and you are goin' to _make sure_ that Price knows it too. Okay?"

Roland gazed into his wife's eyes astounded, he had never felt so grateful for her brilliance more than he did in that moment, "Joan Burton...have I told you how brilliant you are lately."

A sly smirk twisted Joan's lips and she shook her head, "No, not lately but once we put our daughter down for the night you can _show_ me how grateful you are for that brilliance."

Roland smiled dipping his lips to hers and kissing her deeply, "I love you."

"And I love you." Joan whispered back, stroking his cheek lightly then watching in contented silence as he scooped their daughter into his arms and held her close, his conscience lighter than when he'd walked through their front door.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy entered her home with a tired but happy smile of her face. The dinner with the nominees and foundation members had been wonderful—exhausting—but wonderful and thankfully the twins had decided that she could eat a whole meal without her stomach revolting which had made it all the more enjoyable. Her almost excited buzz faded though as she saw her husband alone in his den instead of watching a movie with their daughter.

"Hey, what happened to your date?" she questioned with a light frown as she made her way towards his den.

Michael shrugged indifferently as he played with his glasses but the disappointment was etched onto his face, "Stood me up."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, "What?"

"She had a party to go to." Michael explained looking up at her when she stopped in front of his desk.

"Oh." Claudia Joy watched her husband closely, scrutinising him and—realising what she was doing—Michael quickly changed the subject.

"How was your dinner?" he asked interestedly also effectively distracting her.

Claudia Joy's smile lit up her face, "It was lovely. I'm having the best time, Michael." She gushed happily, "These people are fantastic, really inspirational."

Michael appeared unconvinced, "Lenore Baker Ludwig?" he questioned slowly and his wife laughed.

"Okay, most of them are inspirational but not even _she_ can spoil this." Claudia Joy amended with a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear it." Michael smiled back at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

Narrowing her own briefly, Claudia Joy made her way around the desk, "You know what else made this night wonderful?" she asked him slowly.

Intrigued, Michael shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I managed to keep my dinner _down._" His wife stressed, clearly very proud and even more relieved.

Michael laughed at her enthusiasm and Claudia Joy smirked; mission accomplished although clearly he didn't want to talk about what was wrong.

"Well..." Michael drawled, reaching out for her hips and pulling her into his lap, "I think that calls for a celebration." He suggested, resting his hands on her bump, thumbs stroking it lovingly.

"Hmm..." Claudia Joy hummed with sparkling eyes, "..what kind of _celebration_ did you have in mind?" her eyebrows rose expectantly and Michael answered with his lips on hers.

Pulling back she smirked down at her husband, "You coming to bed?"

"I'll be right up." Michael assured her with a nod.

Claudia Joy nodded back and made to stand but changed her mind, turning back to him biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Michael queried, his eyes narrowed, "Come on, tell me."

"Um...I was just thinking..." Claudia Joy began.

"Well, now there's your first mistake." Her husband quipped with a smirk and she glared.

Claudia Joy smacked his chest warningly, "Behave, I'm serious."

Michael cleared his throat and nodded, "Alright, I'm behaving. Shoot."

"The travel grant." Claudia Joy stated and Michael knew she was referring to the Spenser Award, "Say I won...how am I supposed to travel with twin babies?"

Smiling softly, Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, "You can drag, Denise along with you or leave 'em with me cause I'm not gonna be anywhere else." He eased her worries easily, placing a soft kiss to her lips, "We'll figure it out."

Claudia Joy pressed her lips together thoughtfully then nodded her agreement, "You're right, okay." She smiled widely and stood up, "I'm heading upstairs now and you better not be far behind."

Michael smirked at her wink then watched her hips sway as she walked away and he groaned, "Damn she's good."

Despite knowing he'd just been manipulated into forgetting whatever had been getting him down, Michael Holden did not care as he eagerly followed after his wife.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

Roxy pushed open her front door with tired eyes, sore feet and an excitable little girl kicking the hell out of her to find her husband tearing the place apart.

"Hi?" She greeted slowly, brow creased.

"Hey, babe." Trevor greeted back a little distracted then turned to her with a frown, "Long night?" he asked taking in her tired appearance.

"Yeah." Roxy nodded with a grin, "But who's complainin'? The Hump is _back_!" she smacked her hands together happily, "We're up sixty percent."

"That's awesome." Trevor nodded with a smile but he still seemed distracted.

Roxy frowned, rubbing her stomach slowly, trying to soothe their apparently hyper-active daughter. Tilting her head, Roxy lifted her shoulders, "Can I get a kiss?"

Trevor turned to her quickly, "Yeah, sure. C'mere." He pulled her close and kissed her much too quick for Roxy's liking and she pouted unhappily watching as her husband went back to searching the living room.

Clearing her throat loudly, Roxy stated, "You're daughter's been movin' around all night. She's kickin' like crazy right now actually."

That got his attention, he turned sharply and was crouching down in front of her, hands on her stomach and beaming like a mad man in a matter of seconds.

"Wow." Trevor breathed in awe and Roxy chuckled. He still found it so amazing.

"Uh-huh..." Roxy rolled her eyes then tapped the top of his head, "...did you have a good day with the kids?"

Trevor nodded slowly, still mesmerised by the feel of their daughter's feet against his hands.

"Trevor, hey!" She smacked the top of his head harder, "I'm gonna need more than that and um...I need a drink."

Trevor continued to nod slowly before he realised what she'd said and stood to his feet, "Sorry."

"Thank you." Roxy chuckled as she headed towards the kitchen.

"It was a great day." Trevor assured her, going back to hunting their house, "We went to the park, the movies, had a couple burritos."

Roxy stopped at the kitchen table—still riddled with dirty dishes—and sighed glancing over at her husband to glare, "What...what are you lookin' for?"

"I wanna show you something." Trevor replied as his wife lifted the first of the dishes and headed for the bin to scrape off the leftovers but stopped short when she found something strange in the trash can.

"Uh...what is it you um...wanna show me?"

"I got this stuffed monkey for the baby and I swore I left it right..." Trevor glanced around the living room once more, "...here."

Roxy dipped into the trash and lifted out that very monkey, "Um...does the monkey have red on its hat?"

Trevor looked over at his wife who was holding the monkey out at arms length and sighed. It was dirty and stained and torn up. It was ruined.

Roxy approached him slowly, placing the plate back onto the table as she asked pointedly, "Did the boys _know_ you got this?"

Nodding as he took the monkey from her hands, Trevor answered, "Yeah, I showed it to 'em at the park."

"Did you tell them it was for the baby?" Roxy asked, placing one hand on her stomach as the little girl gave another kick, like she knew she was bein' talked about.

"Yeah...and they seemed good with it."

Roxy bit her lip, "Well, babe, it looks like we've got major jealousy goin' on here."

Trevor sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, I'll go talk to them."

"No." Roxy reached out, grabbing his arm, "No, no, no, no. Let's both talk to them together and not now cause they're asleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Trevor nodded, his eyes sad, "What—why is it happenin' now? Why not as soon as we told 'em."

Roxy shrugged, "I dunno...maybe it's cause we're talkin' about it more now, tryin' to sort out the nursery and cribs and strollers and names."

Trevor shook his head sadly, "I thought they'd be as happy as me."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy left her daughter's room after calming the girl down—a task that took almost a half hour—then headed towards her bedroom intent on confronting her husband. Michael had overreacted and Emmalin had reacted badly to it and rightly so. It wasn't often that Claudia Joy and Michael ended up on opposite sides but in this case, Claudia Joy agreed with Emmalin; Michael was being extremely unfair.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Claudia Joy stopped at her husband's side of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Feeling eyes on him, Michael looked up from his book and was met with the stern gaze of his apparently angry wife.

"What on earth was that about?" Claudia Joy demanded tersely, "Downstairs."

"Her actions were irresponsible and unacceptable, Claudia Joy." Michael answered evenly before casually going back to his book.

Eyebrows rising, Claudia Joy scoffed, "Are you _hearing_ yourself, Michael? Our daughter saved a life tonight and instead of being proud of her you _reprimanded_ her for something that was out of her control!"

Michael remained silent, but his jaw clenched and that was a clear indication that he knew fine well she was right.

Claudia Joy sighed in aggravation, "Since your promotion, Emmalin has gone out of her way to make sure that nothing she does reflects badly on your reputation. All she wanted to do was have some fun—which she deserved—and she was merely trying to make the new girl at school feel more welcome at the same time." Eyes narrowing, Claudia Joy reached out and snatched the book from her husband's hands, forcing him to look at her, "How was Emmalin supposed to know that girl's definition of fun differed from her own?"

Michael slowly removed his glasses then cleared his throat, "Regardless, Claudia Joy I expect more from her and she let me down."

"You're being unreasonable." Claudia Joy insisted firmly, hands moving to her hips, "Emmalin did nothing wrong tonight, in fact I've never been more proud." Tilting her head to the side she narrowed her eyes again, "Something else is going on here. Is it—is this because Emmalin stood you up tonight?"

Michael silently replaced his glasses and then reached out to take back his book, "Go back to sleep, Claudia Joy." He demised calmly, "You need your rest."

Eyes widening and eyebrows arching,affronted Claudia Joy shook her head in disbelief, exhaling slowly then under her breath muttered, "Unbelievable." Before climbing into bed and turning her back to her husband.

**~AW~**

Claudia Joy pottered around the kitchen the next morning, breakfast already made and eaten, her dress for the Spenser Award Ceremony was hanging up on the door of her closet, shoes underneath it and the copy of her acceptance speech—just in case—was resting on her bedside table. She couldn't have been more prepared if she tried, the only problem was she was feeling less than enthusiastic at the moment. All she could think about was the fight Michael and Emmalin—neither of whom she'd seen this morning—had had the previous night. She hated it when those two fought, not only because it hurt to see them at odds with one another but also because the atmosphere around the house became permanently tense until their rift was resolved.

Call her selfish but Claudia Joy had been looking forward to today, whether she won or not all her hard work was being recognised and instead of helping her celebrate, her husband and daughter were fighting with each other.

"Morning."

Speak of the devil.

Claudia Joy looked up when her husband entered the kitchen, "Good morning." She greeted back tightly before instantly going back to chopping fruit, "Your breakfast is keeping warm in the oven." Claudia Joy informed him without looking up.

Michael pressed his lips together to contain his sigh then silently retrieved the plate before taking a seat at the Island across from his wife.

Less than thirty seconds later Emmalin entered the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight of her father.

"Morning Emmalin." Claudia Joy greeted her daughter with a smile.

Emmalin smiled back at her and then asked, "Breakfast?" defiantly ignoring her father's presence entirely.

"In the oven." Claudia Joy answered tiredly, sneaking a glance at her husband who was equally ignorant to his daughter's presence.

Removing her plate from the oven silently, Emmalin stopped at her mother's side, gratefully taking the proffered glass of fresh orange juice before requesting, "Can I eat this in my room, please?"

"Sure." Claudia Joy sighed, too tired to fight with her, "Just bring the plate down when you're done."

"Thanks, Mom." Emmalin said gratefully and then disappeared out of the room.

Michael cleared his throat, standing abruptly, "I'm gonna head into the office."

"Now?" Claudia Joy queried with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, dropping a kiss to the side of her head before excusing himself, "See you later."

Claudia Joy watched him go with angry eyes, "Yeah...later." shaking her head with a scoff she turned towards the sink and sighed.

**~AW~**

"Mom, hey!" Emmalin called to her mother with a wide grin, "Congratulations!"

Claudia Joy smiled gratefully at her daughter as she was wrapped in a tight hug.

"You totally deserve it." Emmalin added, with an extra squeeze.

Pulling back, Claudia Joy grinned at her daughter, "Thanks, honey." And tucked the girls hair behind her ear.

Michael joined his wife and daughter quietly, waiting for his turn, "I am _so_ proud of you." He informed his wife sincerely, hesitating as the just stood staring at one another.

Claudia Joy's eyes narrowed before she smiled at him, stretching up to press her lips to his, "Thank you."

"So proud." Michael reiterated kissing her again.

Claudia Joy pressed a hand to his chest then tilted her head in their daughter's direction who was now staring at her feet.

Michael pressed his lips together then turned to her, "Emmalin, would you care to join your mother and me for a celebratory dinner?"

Emmalin shook her head, "I've got homework." She answered tersely, "But thanks." And then she turned her back and headed over to the rest of the tribe.

Claudia Joy watched her go with a sigh then turned arched eyebrows on her husband.

"I asked." Michael defended himself.

"Mmm-hmm." Claudia Joy murmured, nodding her head.

Michael frowned, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Claudia Joy?"

Lifting her shoulders, Claudia Joy answered, "You could've tried harder."

"It's a two-way street, Claudia Joy." Michael retorted with a sigh, "I can only try as hard as Emmalin will let me."

"Okay." Claudia Joy replied with a nod, "Okay I...I have to get my purse." she informed him, effectively changing the subject, squeezing his hand.

Michael nodded as she walked away, "Alright." But he knew his wife wasn't convinced and that she was disappointed in both of them.

**~AW~**

Emmalin glanced at her dad when he came to a stop beside her, suddenly tensing.

"Hey, Michael." Denise greeted with a smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Where's Claudia Joy?" Roxy asked, looking around.

"She's uh...getting her purse." Michael answered slowly, as he stared at both, Roxy and Pamela.

The two best friends glanced at one another uncomfortably.

Pamela cleared her throat then queried, "Something wrong?"

Michael shrugged, "No..." then he tried not to smile, "...I was just wondering how Lenore's microphone got left on."

The two women glanced at one another again. Then they both lifted their shoulders.

Michael smirked at them and they smiled back.

"Hey." Claudia Joy greeted them all as she stopped at her husband's side, hand resting on his back,but her eyes narrowed at the two guilty expressions and the laughter from the rest, "What?"

Michael shook his head, "Nothing, honey." and kissed her temple, "You ready to go?"

Eyes still narrowed, Claudia Joy scanned her group of friends before addressing her husband, "Um...sure." she nodded with a smile but lacked any enthusiasm.

"Are you alright?" Michael questioned with a frown, the arm around her waist tightening.

"Yeah..." Claudia Joy breathed with small smile, then her face fell, "...but honestly? I would much rather just go home than out to dinner." She grimaced and bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Michael merely smiled, "Home it is." He agreed, kissing her forehead when she turned into him.

"Thank you." Claudia Joy murmured into his chest then smiled at her friends, "And thank you for coming."

"Please..." Denise dismissed coming around the table to hug her friend, "...we wouldn't have missed this."

Claudia Joy smiled at her then moved to hug Roland. After that she stopped in front of both Pamela and Roxy and arched her right brow, "Which one?"

Both green and blue orbs widened innocently, "Huh?" o high pitched voices chorused.

"Which one of you left that mic on?" Claudia Joy asked again, hands on her hips.

Roxy turned to Pamela. Pamela turned to Roxy and then the latter pointed at the former.

"Hey!" Pamela cried with a frown, "Snitch." she growled in the blondes ear.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Claudia Joy hugged them both at once, "Thank you, Pamela."

The redhead bit her bottom lip and chuckled, "Yeah, you're welcome."

Claudia Joy smirked, hugged Joan tightly and then bid them all goodnight.

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"BOYS GET IN HERE PLEASE?" Roxy yelled loudly while her husband retrieved the evidence for their concern.

T.J and Fin appeared in front of her seconds later, "Yes, momma?" the latter asked oh-so sweetly.

Roxy smiled lovingly at them and then nodded to the couch, "Park it."

Both boys did as told.

Trevor joined his family then, dropping the destroyed stuffed animal down on the table.

"Either of you boys wanna tell us about this?" Roxy asked of them, both she and Trevor standing on the other side of the coffee table, arms crossed.

"T.J did it." Fin answered almost immediately.

"You were there too!" was T.J instantaneous response.

"I told you not too!"

"No, you didn't!"

"All your mom and I wanna know is _why_?" Trevor informed then, cutting off the sibling bickering.

T.J glanced at his little brother quickly and then answered for both of them, "You never asked us if we wanted a new baby."

"Yeah." Finn agreed nodding his head.

Roxy and Trevor's expressions softened at his words, "What?"

"Go ahead, T.J." Roxy encouraged gently.

With a sad sigh and sadder eyes, T.J began to explain, "You're gonna love the new baby more than us because she's really _yours_...and we're not."

Roxy's heart ached for her sons' and her quickly filling eyes found her husband in a flash who was already moving towards the boys.

"Buddy, is that what you think?" Trevor questioned with a suddenly heavy heart as he crouched down in front of them.

"It's true."

"No." Trevor countered firmly, "No, it's not."

"It isn't?" Finn piped up suddenly, his head tilted cutely.

"No." Trevor repeated again, shaking his head a hand on both boys' knees.

But T.J was still unconvinced, "We saw you at the park, playing with that baby."

Trevor dropped his head with a sigh then brought his gaze back to his sons, "Look, guys...maybe I wasn't there when you were born but for me, you two are mine and you're always gonna be mine." He smiled at them lovingly, "No matter what. Okay?"

The boys looked at one another quickly then nodded their heads.

"Okay." T.J accepted with a nod, finally believing his father.

"See it doesn't matter if somebody is your _birth parent_ or not." Roxy joined in, moving to perch on the coffee table beside her husband, "All that matters is that they _love you_. And you Dad and I love you so very much."

"And you need to know that there is a lot of love inside every person." Trevor continued, sliding his hand over his wife's, "It's just not something that gets used up and then there's no more."

"When this baby comes..." Roxy smiled at them and touched her small swollen belly with her free hand, "...there is gonna be _so_ much more love in this house."

"You mean like when we got, Lucky?" T.J questioned, needing some sort of example as reference and the dog sat up at the mention.

Laughing lightly at the comparison, Roxy nodded her head, "Yeah, like when we got, Lucky."

Trevor reached over and placed his hand on Roxy's stomach, nodding at the boys to do the same.

"In here is your baby sister." he told them, stating the obvious, "And when she's born, she's gonna be countin' on you two to look out for her."

T.J and Finn stared at their hands on their mother's belly, listening intently.

"Your gonna be the big brothers." Trevor met his sons' eyes, "Do you think you can do that?"

They both nodded slowly.

Eyes narrowing, Trevor queried, "Are you sure? It's a big challenge...think you're up for it?"

Both boys nodded again and then chorused, "Yes, Sir!"

Roxy grinned at her boys, sighing contently.

The boys smiled at them and then Trevor opened his arms.

"C'mere." He ordered and in less than a second his two sons' were in his arms.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Wiping at her mouth one last time, Claudia Joy stopped outside her daughter's bedroom door and took a breath then knocking on the wood she pushed it open just a crack and popped her head inside, "Can I come in?" she requested with a smile.

Emmalin looked up from the screen of her cellphone and shrugged.

Taking that as the best 'yes' she was gonna get, Claudia Joy entered, one hand on her stomach, and made for the bed.

Emmalin silently pulled her legs to her chest so her mother could sit then wrapped her arms around them, chin on her knees.

Claudia Joy merely smiled while she waited. Never breaking eye contact.

Effectively worn down, Emmalin heaved a sigh, sat up straighter and queried, "Why is Dad being such a hard-ass?"

Claudia Joy cocked her head to the left, "Didn't he say how proud he was of how you handled the situation?" she pointed out evenly.

Emmalin nodded, "In between all the stuff about how dumb I was to get myself into a spot like that to begin with." She retorted deadpan.

Claudia Joy smiled sympathetically, running her hand up and down the girls leg, "Like your father said, he expects a lot from you."

Emmalin shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Tilting her head, Claudia Joy ran her hand up the girls leg again before trying to explain, "I think...you dad was hurt when you broke that date with him."

Looking up sharply, Emmalin frowned, bewildered, "It was just burgers and a movie."

"Mmm..." Claudia Joy shook her head in disagreement, "...it was a lot more than that to him."

Emmalin's frown deepened and she sat forwards into her knees as her mother continued.

"You dad's just beginning to realize that, all that time he was away with the Army while you were growing up..." Claudia Joy inhaled, eyes sad, "...he's not getting that back."

Emmalin's eyes slipped closed and she sighed, cringing, "Guess I blew it huh?"

Shaking her head, Claudia Joy countered weakly, "Noooo, you...you didn't know." She reassured her with a shrug, "You and your dad forget that you aren't mind readers. People don't know what you're thinking or feeling unless you _tell them_." Claudia Joy stressed with a smirk and Emmalin rolled her eyes.

"That and you're both too stubborn for your own good." Claudia Joy added, "And far too alike."

"Um..." Emmalin held up one hand then pointed a finger at her mother, "...you are just as stubborn as we are, thank you very much."

Eyes narrowing, Claudia Joy grabbed the finger pointed her way then shook her head whispering, "I don't think so."

"Hmmm..." Emmalin wasn't convinced, "...right uh..no, I am right. We are all stubborn in this family." Then she pointed to her mother's stomach with her free hand, "Those babies have no chance. In fact...I predict they'll be the worst."

"Oh, god!" Claudia Joy groaned loudly, shaking her head, "Please no."

Emmalin laughed when her mother dropped her head onto her knees with another groan. Then pouting with fake sympathy, the teenager patted her mother's head, "There, there."

Laughing with her daughter, Claudia Joy raised her head with a mock scowl, "Do not patronise me, young lady." Taking her daughters hands and tugging them, she ordered, "Stop mocking your mother and go talk to your father."

Sliding to her feet with a giggle, Emmalin nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Then headed for the door only to turn back and swiftly wrap a now standing Claudia Joy in a tight hug, "Thanks, Mom. You always talk sense into us."

Claudia Joy scoffed resting her left hand atop her daughter's head, "Yes, well if I didn't then who would?"

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Mom." Emmalin informed her sincerely, planting a kiss to her cheek.

Claudia Joy smiled, looping her left arm around her daughter's shoulder#'s, "Well, lucky for you, you'll never have to find out."

Grinning, Emmalin kissed her cheek again then headed for her bedroom door, "Thanks, Mom!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared out of sight.

Chuckling to herself, Claudia Joy placed both hands on her stomach, "And _that_, is how you handle your sister."

Heading for the stairs, Claudia Joy descended them as slowly as possible so as not to disrupt the father-daughter make-up-apology fest going on in Michael's den but when she reached the bottom and over heard their carefree, teasing banter reach her ears she grinned widely.

"26th?" Emmalin offered hopefully.

"I'm good." Michael assured her.

"It's a date!"

"Okay." Michael laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I still get to pick the movie, though."

"And I still get to groan."

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Well? I hope you liked it :D Update should be around soon._

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! :D I need to know people are still interested and reading and enjoying :)_

_Again **so so so so sorry** for the wait :S I feel bad..._

_Rachel xo_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_'Another update later th__an planned and I am **so** sorry! :S Life just really got crazy; first there's been some problems with my sister,  
then it was my 18th bday and then I got a job and then my mother got ill /: lmao busy, busy, busy.  
**But **life is under control again and this is all my own chapter :) Little shorter than the rest but that'll mean faster updates ;)  
The next chapter is almost done so it'll be up probs by next week :)  
Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

"LOOK OUT!" Roland called loudly as he and Chase carried a heavy looking bureau through the front door and past the two women standing there.

"Whoa." Denise side-stepped out of the way, keeping a safe distance as they passed, both men moving slowly and carefully upstairs.

Pamela laughed at the look on her husband's face as she watched him go, "Don't hurt yourself honey!" then she looked down at the now one year old Sara-Elizabeth in her arms, "You're Daddy might hurt himself too."

It was moving day for the LeBlanc family and their Army family had shown up to help. All of them, no matter their rank or busy schedule, everyone had given up their Saturday's to help them move.

Roxy stood in what was now her living room, watching the men lug the heavier boxes and furniture into the house, placing them in their various rooms, while the women moved everything light and easy, excluding herself and Claudia Joy of course. Not that Roxy minded much, they needed a supervisor after all and apparently she was a drill sergeant. The other mother-to-be however, wasn't so thrilled or compliant.

"Roxy?" Claudia Joy called as she walked back into the house, cardboard box in her arms and her now 19 week bump very distinguishable, "Where do you want this?"

Roxy turned to her as her husband came in behind the brunette.

"Whoa!" Trevor exclaimed, eyes wide. He swiftly dumped his boxes in the almost-living room and swiped the box from the brunette's arms, "What are you doing?"

Claudia Joy frowned, "Uh...what does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted, hands moving to her hips.

"Lifting heavy boxes." Trevor retorted, with a look of disapproval, "Somethin' you _shouldn't_ be doin'."

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes, "It is not that heavy and I actually meant that I'm helping."

"Mm-hm." Trevor was unconvinced, "GENERAL!" he yelled outside—Claudia Joy cringing at the noise—and Michael appeared in the doorway.

Trevor pointed at her accusingly, "Your wife's lifting things."

Claudia Joy glared up at Trevor who took a wary step back then quickly retrieved his abandoned boxes and dashed upstairs.

Feeling her husband behind her, Claudia Joy turned to him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Michael demanded with an arched eyebrow, "You can't be lifting things."

"It wasn't heavy." Claudia Joy shrugged, "I'm fine."

Michael shook his head, "What you _are_ is exhausting..." he paused, as he contemplated his next thought then smirked, "...and you need a time out."

Claudia Joy's eyebrows jumped up, "Excuse me?" she chirped, hands moving back to her hips.

Smiling, Michael placed his hands on her shoulders, "I love you Claudia Joy Holden but you can be impossible. I told you to stop lifting things but you keep doing it. You need a time out."

"Oh my...god, you're serious." Claudia Joy observed with wide eyes, "You're actually putting me in a time out."

Michael nodded as he led her to the couch, "Yes, think of it as practice."

"For _what_?" she demanded with a frown and a glare, spinning to face him.

"For them." He answered, nodding to her stomach.

Claudia Joy's mouth fell open, "Michael, temper tantrums and time outs are years away!"

Her husband nodded, "Yes, but think how good I'll be at it when the time comes." He responded with another smirk, taking her arms and pushing her onto the couch. "Stay there."

Claudia Joy watched him walk away with an arched eyebrow, mouth agape.

Frank greeted his friend with raised eyebrows, "Was that wise?"

Michael cringed, "No, not really but it was necessary...and amusing."

"I can't believe she actually listened to you." Roland chimed in from the bottom of the stairs, watching the brunette cross her arms over her chest and sit back against the couch.

"I can't believe she's still sittin' there." Chase observed with surprise, "Pamela wouldn't be."

"Damn right." The redhead chirped from the kitchen where the rest of the women now were.

Chase smirked at his wife who returned it with her own. Things were definitely getting better between them. Slowly but surely, they just had to keep trying and talking. A marriage like theirs was worth fighting for.

"I'll pay for it later." Michael stated confidently, "But the woman never stops."

Trevor approached the group of men, "Uh...how long you gonna make her sit there?"

Michael shrugged, "Haven't decided yet."

The other four men traded wary looks before Frank clapped Michael on the back, "It's your funeral."

The General frowned at that, his amusing and necessary plan suddenly seeming extremely ill-advised on his part.

"Um...excuse me?" Roxy called to them loudly, hands on her hips, "Why are ya'll just standin' there? Is the Truck empty?"

Clearing his throat, Trevor shook his head, "No, ma'am. We're on it."

Roxy stared them down until every man was back out the door then smirked triumphantly, turning back to her friends, "This is fun. I should've joined the Army."

Pamela snorted, "Yeah, right Rox." She chuckled sarcastically bouncing Sara-Elizabeth up and down.

The blonde merely rolled her eyes and held out her arms, "Give me that baby." She ordered and the redhead did so without refusal, eyebrows arched.

Denise leaned closer and whispered, "Yeah, I wouldn't anger her either."

Pamela inhaled deeply then both women looked over at the now silent and still Claudia Joy, "She is going to _kill_ him later."

Denise tried to stifle her laughter but couldn't, "Ohhh yes but in Michael's defence she shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

"But a time-out?" Pamela cringed, "He is so going to pay."

* * *

"Uh...Mrs. LeBlanc?" Emmalin called as she descended the stairs.

"_Roxy_." The blonde stressed with stern eyes, she'd been correcting the teen all day long.

Emmalin nodded, "Right, sorry. Uh...I'm finished in Finn's room." She informed her with a smile.

The men had set up the furniture in the boys rooms first so they could start unpacking and stay out of the way. Emmalin had graciously offered to supervise.

Roxy's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Emmalin nodded with a grin.

The blonde turned to her pregnant friend, "Claudia Joy?"

"Hmm?" the angry brunette answered tightly, turning to face her.

Making sure she had a secure hold on the one year old in her arms, Roxy snaking her right arm around Emmalin's waist, "Can I adopt your daughter please?" she pleaded with a sweet smile.

Claudia Joy smiled at her daughter, "Sorry, Rox. She's mine."

Emmalin smiled widely at her mother but frowned when she noticed her sitting.

Roxy sighed sadly, "That's a shame."

"Uh...Mom?" Emmalin called, confused, "Why are you sitting on the couch?"

The other women started laughing which only confused Emmalin more while her mother glared at her friends.

"Your father put me in a time-out." Claudia Joy answered slowly and Emmalin blinked in surprise, her eyes widening and brows arching.

"He...he what?" she chuckled, trying hard not to laugh at her mother's expense.

"You heard me." Claudia Joy snapped turning to the door as said man entered with Trevor, carrying something large.

Emmalin turned to her father, "You put, mom on a time-out?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Michael nodded, his gaze sliding towards his wife, "Which is still in effect, Claudia."

Claudia Joy glared at him menacingly.

Emmalin laughed loudly then covered her mouth when her mother's glare landed on her, "I, I'm sorry, Mom but it's kinda hilarious."

"Well, I'm glad you're all amused by it." Claudia Joy responded instead, arms still crossed over her chest.

Denise leaned over to the teen, "You might wanna change the subject, Emmalin." She advised and the teen nodded.

"I think T.J's almost done too." Emmalin spoke up again smiling at Denise pointedly, "Lucas and Katie were helping him but I'll have to check. Right now Finn's studying his new bug books. Apparently I've to quiz him later."

The women smiled at how happily Emmalin talked about the younger children and how comfortable she was with the responsibility of watching them. They always responded so well to her.

"You're like a child whisperer or something." Pamela mused in all seriousness.

"Uh-huh." Roxy nodded in agreement, wide eyed.

Emmalin blushed a little at their compliments but shook her head, "It's nothing. They're great kids, they make it easy."

"No really, Emmalin." Denise persisted, "Maybe you should look into child care as a career choice. I think you'd be great at it."

Emmalin actually smiled at that, "You know, I uh...I've actually been considering Social Work lately." The teen revealed quietly, glancing at her mother.

Claudia Joy's eyes widened and she made to stand, stopping mid-way, "MICHAEL!" she yelled suddenly, startling the others and her husband appeared in the doorway looking panicked.

"What? Are you alright?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, "I'm fine. I just went to get up and realised that I was still on a time-out."

Michael cringed at the clipped and calm tone of his wife's voice and new that he was in the doghouse.

Claudia Joy, now seated again, crossed her arms tightly over her chest and arched a brow, "Well?"

Michael smiled, "Time out's over."

"Thank you." Claudia Joy replied tersely shooting to her feet and approaching her friends.

Michael, nodded once then slid back outside to escape her wrath.

Claudia Joy looked at her daughter, "I didn't know you were thinking about child care."

The teen shrugged, "I wasn't until recently, very recently." She laughed airily, "I don't know how far I'll go with it but I'm definitely interested."

Her mother grinned, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Em."

Emmalin grinned back, "Thank you." Then she nodded to Sara-Elizabeth, "Do you need me to take her?"

Roxy thought for a second then nodded, "Sure, why not. We need to start organizing this kitchen anyway."

Claudia Joy watched her daughter with a proud smile as the teenager carefully scooped the toddler from Roxy's arms, making the child giggle uncontrollably in a matter of seconds. Emmalin really did have a way with children and Claudia Joy couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

A sharp pain in her lower abdomen shook her from her thoughts and she grimaced. The twins were already kicking, something Michael had actually been present for, for the very first one. Of course it had been at four o'clock in the morning and she had woken him up with a start but at least he'd been there. But lately they were a little more painful than Claudia Joy remembered them being at this stage in pregnancy, something she planned to bring up with her doctor when she went in on Tuesday.

The brunette pressed her hand lightly to the spot when it happened again and actually winced, "Ow."

Four sets of eyes landed on her in concern and she wanted to laugh.

"I'm fine." Claudia Joy assured them before anyone could ask the question.

"Are you sure?" Denise retorted with narrowed eyes.

The pregnant brunette shrugged, "Maybe, Michael wasn't being completely unreasonable." She answered reluctantly as she slid onto the closest stool at the kitchen counter, "I think I'll just sit and feed my goddaughter."

Emmalin pouted but relinquished the baby into her mother's care without protest, if only to keep her off her feet. Then the teen turned to Roxy, "Have you got any snacks for the kids? They're getting a little hungry."

Roxy nodded and went to retrieve some from the pantry, returning with a bag, "There's juice and crisps and cookies in there."

"Great!" Emmalin chirped taking it from her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I better be getting back to my charges."

"Thank you!" Roxy called after her as the teenager climbed the stairs then turned to the girl's mother, "I would _really _like to keep her."

Claudia Joy laughed as she took Sara-Elizabeth's snack box from Pamela, "Well, I'm sorry but you can't. I need her."

Denise was still frowning, "Are you certain you're alright?"

A small sigh escaped her but Claudia Joy smiled at her best friend, "Yes." She nodded meeting the dark eyes staring at her intently, "I promise."

Denise still appeared uncertain but relented with a nod, "Okay. Uh...are you still going for the amnio on Tuesday?"

The brunette bopped her head in reply, "Yes."

"Michael finally relented then?" Pamela quizzed as the other three began moving around the kitchen, unpacking utensils.

"Of course." Claudia Joy smirked, "And after today he really doesn't have an choice."

"Oh." Denise pouted teasingly, "He's only taking care of you."

Claudia Joy glared, "Do not defend him, Denise Sherwood. Not to me and not right now."

The taller brunette merely shook her head as she laughed.

"What's that thing for again?" Roxy queried with a confused frown.

"It's a diagnostic test." Claudia Joy answered, "It can detect whether or not a baby has any developmental disorders or birth defects before birth."

"Ohhh." Roxy breathed, nodding slowly, "Is it necessary?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. It's offered to women who are at greater risk of their child developing certain disorders and defects. _I_ am one of those women because of my age." Claudia Joy explained with a sigh.

"Why was Michael so against it?" Pamela quizzed, as she unpacked some plates, "Sounds to me like a good idea."

"It's a pretty invasive procedure." Denise answered this time, "It requires a needle to retrieve amniotic fluid from the uterus which is then tested in a lab. It's not offered to everyone because of the risks it poses."

The two women looked over sharply.

"Risks?" Pamela echoed with wide eyes.

Roxy grimaced, both hands protectively placed on her 23 week bump.

Denise glanced at her best friend quickly then replied, "There's a _slight_ risk of miscarriage associated with this procedure but it is very slim."

"How slim?" Roxy wondered, her eyes wider than Pamela's.

"Like 1 in 100." Denise elaborated with a shrug, then frowned, "I think."

"Michael didn't want to risk it at all." Claudia Joy continued, helping Sara-Elizabeth grip her fork correctly, "But I just...if there's something wrong with them or one of them I need to know in advance." She explained, her eyes on the perfect little girl in her lap, "I need to prepare myself."

Pamela nodded slowly, "I get that. I think I'd wanna know too."

The blonde remained silent though, she just couldn't accept the risk. After trying so hard for this baby and wanting it so badly—her and Trevor both—she couldn't imagine chancing that life, "I couldn't do it." She shook her head.

Claudia Joy met her bright blue eyes, and said simply, "I have to."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Michael exited his en-suite bathroom later that night to find his wife already dressed for bed, sitting up with the covers pulled up to her chest.

She looked over at him—sensing eyes on her—and glowered.

Michael winced, "Guess that means I'm still in the doghouse?"

"Oh yeah." Claudia Joy snapped, picking up her book of baby names and flipping it open, deftly ignoring him.

Michael sighed, moving to perch on his side of the bed, "Claudia Joy—"

"No." His wife interrupted shaking her head and holding up one hand, "I don't wanna hear it. You're not sleeping in here with me tonight but I acknowledge that you have a full of meetings tomorrow so I will allow you to sleep in the guest bedroom instead of the couch."

Michael made to protest further but decided against it, the possibility of having to sleep on their couch enough to keep him silent, "Alright." He answered instead moving off of the bed as their daughter came bouncing in.

"Hey!" Emmalin chirped happily, climbing onto the bed and sliding up next to her mother, "Oooh baby names!" she cheered excitedly, getting comfortable leaning against her mother's left side.

Michael smiled as he watched his girls and decided to graciously accept his punishment his wife placed upon him, "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He informed them quietly.

Emmalin frowned, "Huh? Why?"

"Work." Michael answered before his wife spoke, smiling at her as he moved around to her side of the bed and kissed his daughter's head, "You stay here as long as you want. I'll be a while."

Emmalin grinned up at him, "Well, yay." She said happily then rested her head on her mother's shoulder, one arm wrapped around her middle.

Claudia Joy smiled as she rested her cheek against her daughter's head.

"I love you." Michael whispered to her, placing a kiss to her temple, then resting one hand on her bump before leaving the room.

"When are we gonna discuss this nursery situation?" Emmalin asked suddenly, her eyes scanning the names on the page.

Michael smiled at her question then retreated downstairs.

Claudia Joy shrugged.

"Mooom?" Emmalin whined with a pout.

"Next week." Claudia Joy answered again, "I promise we'll start next week."

Emmalin grinned, "Yay!"

Laughing at her daughter's excitement, Claudia Joy kissed the girl's head then pointed to a name, "What do you think of that one?"

**~AW~**

**LeBlanc Residence  
**

Roxy sat, cross-legged in her bed, both hands resting on her stomach, attempting to protect her daughter within from her own thoughts. Ever since her conversation with Claudia Joy, seeing how concerned the older woman was about the health of her babies, Roxy couldn't help but wonder if there was possibly something wrong with her own baby.

The thought had never crossed her mind before now. She'd been so elated by the fact that she was expecting, all negative thoughts and fears had been overruled...until now.

"Boys are asleep." Trevor announced as he entered their new bedroom that was half-way to completion—the boys rooms and the kitchen the only completely unpacked and properly furnished rooms in the house. "Read 'em a story each and they were both out like a light." He chuckled with a grin, "Emmalin Holden is somethin' alright, wore the hell outta 'em."

Roxy forced a smile but she was barely hearing a word he was saying.

Frowning deeply at the look on his wife's face, Trevor slid onto the bed beside her, "Babe?" he called gently, kissing her cheek, "Rox, what's wrong?"

The blonde turned to him with eyes suddenly brimming with tears, "What if there's something wrong with her?" she whispered raspily, a large lump forming in her throat.

"What?" Trevor queried utterly confused and he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"The baby." Roxy elaborated, lip quivering, "What if something's wrong with her? What if she's sick or, or has some sort of defect or—"

"Whoa!" Trevor cut in, shaking his head, "What—where is this coming from?"

Roxy inhaled sharply, pressing her lips together as she tried to control her raging hormones. Blowing out a deep breath slowly, she cleared her throat and tired to answer clearly, "Claudia Joy's afraid that somethin' might not be all right with the twins cause she's high risk and it got me thinkin' about our baby." Roxy explained slowly, "We haven't even considered the possibility, Trevor."

Trevor stared at his wife at a loss for words then shook his head in took a deep breath, "Okay..." he breathed moving to sit in front of her, hands moving up and down her arms soothingly, "...babe, I know it's scary—havin' a baby always is—but Roxy.." he smiled widely at her, "...there is absolutely _no_ reason to think that our daughter is nothin' but perfect and healthy in there."

Roxy looked down at her swollen belly.

"But I know there's always risks and frightening possibilities so if you wanna talk about that stuff then we will." Trevor acknowledged with an understanding smile, "I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind."

Roxy looked up sharply, eyes wide.

Trevor met her eyes, "That something could be wrong or go wrong or somethin' might happen to you." He explained taking her hands in his and squeezing them, "It's all perfectly normal fears to have, Rox but I just...I _know_ in my heart that everythin' is gonna work out." He assured her sounding completely honest and sure and truthful.

Roxy felt herself smile a little, looking back down at her bump when her husband placed his hands there over hers.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Biting down on her lip, Roxy considered it for a long moment then shook her head, "No..." she breathed squeezing his hands, "...no I—I don't need too anymore. You're right." Roxy met his loving orbs and grinned, "Everythin' is perfect, we got nothin' too worry about."

Trevor grinned with her, kissing her head and then her stomach, "Exactly but hey?" he called and she looked up at him, "If somethin' isn't quite right...we'll be okay. We'll love her and care for her and raise her to be the best she can. We'll love her with everythin' we have and that is all that matters."

Roxy's eyes welled with tears at his words but they weren't fearful tears. Cupping his cheeks she kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you so much, Trevor LeBlanc. You're the best thing that could've happened to us."

Trevor kissed her back, "I love you too, Roxy LeBlanc."

The blonde smiled, then tugged on his hand, "Hold me."

And he did. All night long.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

Claudia Joy awoke with a start the next morning when a little foot or fist struck her kidney. Frowning as she shook herself awake and rubbed the spot to soothe it, Claudia Joy pushed herself up and glanced at the clock; it was only nearing seven.

The expectant mother groaned loudly, falling back into her pillows with a sigh.

"Claudia?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her husband's voice and she bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked with concern but there was a subtle chuckle accompanying them.

Turning onto her left side, Claudia Joy was met with his handsome smiling face and dancing eyes, "Good morning." She greeted instead, a serene smile touching her lips.

Michael's eyebrows arched in surprise, "You're smiling at me."

His wife bit down on her lip, "I'm sorry." She apologized quietly, "I was a little...harsh last night."

Nodding his head as he climbed onto the bed, Michael laughed, "Yes you were."

Claudia Joy cringed, "I'm _really_ sorry. I blame the unpredictably crazy pregnancy hormones."

"Mmm..." Michael hummed kissing her lips quickly, "You're forgiven."

"Thank you." She whispered closing her eyes, "I missed you last night."

Pushing her hair from her face then stroking her cheek, Michael replied, "I'm pretty sure I missed you more."

"Nope." His wife disagreed, shaking her head, "Not possible. I was cold." She pouted cutely and Michael had to kiss her.

"Why are you awake at this hour, baby?" Michael questioned moving up beside her and resting back against the headboard.

Pout retuning, Claudia Joy sighed unhappily, "Someone kicked me awake."

Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into him, his wife's head resting comfortably on his chest. "Well, that wasn't very nice." He sympathised, kissing the top of her head.

"Nu-uh." Claudia Joy grinned, suddenly amused by it all. She snuggled deeper into her husband's side and sighed contentedly, "Do you _absolutely have to_ go into work today? I mean it is, Sunday after all."

Michael smirked, continuing to ghost his knuckles over her growing stomach, "Unfortunately yes. It is the result of taking an entire Saturday off."

Claudia Joy pouted again, closing her eyes, "Well I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Michael returned, bringing the hand that was stroking his chest to his lips, "I'd much rather stay here with you all day long...in bed."

Claudia Joy giggled, "Of course."

They'd been having a lot of sex lately. It was fantastic.

"I really do have to go, honey." Michael informed her sadly.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "No." And her husband laughed.

"I must."

Glaring at the air, Claudia Joy reluctantly released her tightened hold on him, allowing him to leave their bed, "Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in distaste.

"Any plans today?" Michael asked of her as he sat to pull on his boots.

Claudia Joy nodded, "I am going to sleep."

Michael smirked.

"Denise is working, Roxy's at the Hump, Roland has patient's but Pamela has about as much to do today as me so I think I'll go pay her a visit." Claudia Joy thought aloud, smiling at her decision.

"Good." Michael nodded coming over to kiss her goodbye, "Tell her I said "hi"." He requested pleasantly and she nodded.

"I will."

"I love you."

Claudia Joy grinned, "I love you too."

Michael kissed her belly quickly murmuring, "I love you both as well."

His wife smiled when they moved within her, "I think they just returned the sentiment."

Michael grinned, placing a hand to her bump and feeling a gentle kick from within. Nodding once he announced, "That just made my day."

"I'm glad."

Michael stopped at the door, turning to point a finger at her, "Go back to sleep."

Claudia Joy sunk back down into the comfortable heaven that was her bed and sighed happily, "Yes, Sir." all too happy to comply.

Michael smiled at her, his heart swelling with love then flicked off the light.

**~AW~**

**Moran Residence  
**

Pamela pushed open her front door laughing loudly, "You _actually _made him sleep on the couch?"

The brunette behind her nodded, "Well, I let him use the guest bed but he got my point."

Pamela shook her head, "Poor, Michael although I was convinced you'd kill him so I guess he got off lightly."

Claudia Joy laughed with her, "That he did. Putting me on a time-out." She scoffed loudly, "I still can't believe he did it. What am I, four years old?"

The redhead giggled, "I felt it was quite ingenious of him."

"Hey!" Claudia Joy swatted at her arm, "You're _my_ friend." She reminded her possessively, "That makes you automatically on _my_ side."

Stopping in the middle of her living room, Pamela slid her arm around Claudia Joy's waist, "Thank you for lunch. I really needed some nice, normal, fun with a friend."

Smiling widely, Claudia Joy pulled the shorter woman into a one armed hug, "It was my pleasure and I needed it to. We have to do it more often."

Pamela nodded her agreement, "Definitely."

Claudia Joy nodded slowly as she followed the redhead into her kitchen. She'd purposefully brought up Chase when they were out to lunch, hoping the redhead would confide in her but apparently all was well in the Moran Household. Chase was trying, Pamela was trying and they were connecting again. It looked as if their relationship might me saved after all.

Pamela reached out and flipped on the kettle, "Tea?"

Shaking her head in the negative this time, Claudia Joy replied stiffly, "No. No, thank you but um...some water would be nice?"

"Sure." The redhead moved to her fridge and retrieved the desired bottle of water before heading back to the counter where her pregnant friend was now seated and handed it over, "Here."

"Thank you." Claudia Joy smiled weakly as she unscrewed the cap then took a hesitant sip.

Pamela's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion and she tilted her head curiously, "Claudia Joy, are you alright?"

The older woman seemed to pause for the briefest of moments following the question but quickly plastered on a believable smile and nodded once, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Pamela shrugged nonchalant, trying to appear less concerned than she really was and replied, "Oh, I don't know you—" her eyes narrowed again, "You're just lookin' a little pale today and uh...you're sorta distracted and you didn't eat much at lunch and you actually have the time to just..." Pamela gestured at her friend's current position pointedly, "...sit at my kitchen counter, sipping on water while being interrogated by _me_; your friend the ex-cop."

Both women chuckled lightly before Pamela reached out and placed her hand over Claudia Joy's.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" the redhead queried, appearing extremely unsure; brow creased and lips pressed tightly together.

Claudia Joy stared into the bright green eyes that swam with concern, in silence before relenting with a one-shoulder shrug and heavy sigh.

"I'm not sure, I just feel..." the brunette paused, searching for the right word, "...off today. A little sick."

"Morning sickness?" Pamela ventured and her friend gave an affirmative nod. She cringed, "How bad?"

"Bad enough." Claudia Joy groaned, "But it's been worse."

The kettle screeched loudly, startling both women. Pamela moved off to make her tea, returning minutes later with a mug full and a sympathetic smile.

"It sucks that you're still getting sick." The redhead sympathised as she took a seat next to the brunette.

Claudia Joy grimaced, "Tell me about it. It's the worst I've ever had. I mean, with the girls it stopped—for the most part—after the first trimester but this..." she placed one hand on her four month swollen belly and with a sigh looked down, "It's so much worse. Almost unrelenting."

"Aw." Pamela placed one hand on her friend's arm and squeezed, "When do you do that amnio-thingy test again?"

Claudia Joy smirked, "Amniocentesis." She supplied helpfully and Pamela laughed.

"Right. That."

"Next week." The mama-to-be answered apprehensively.

"Right, Tuesday." Pamela frowned, "Oh, you sound nervous."

"I am." Claudia Joy nodded stiffly, "I just—I _still_ can't shake the feeling that something's just...not right."

Pamela's frown deepened, the pregnant brunette had been saying that since she'd discovered she was pregnant and every time they'd reassure her it was in her head. Pamela squirmed uncomfortably, as an unsettling thought hit her, maybe Claudia Joy was right? It _is_ her body after all.

Clearing her throat, the redhead bumped her friend's shoulder lightly, "This test...you'll know one way or another right?"

Claudia Joy looked at her with a smile, "Right." She agreed with a nod and then bumped her friend's shoulder lightly, "Thank you."

Pamela blinked in surprise, swallowing hard, "What? For what?"

"For not brushing it off as nothing." Claudia Joy answered with a sad smile, "Then telling me I have nothing to worry about, that everything's fine."

Pamela remained silent but sent the older woman a soft smile and took her hand.

Claudia Joy chuckled bitterly, "It was starting to grate on my nerves."

"Sorry." Pamela cringed inwardly.

Claudia Joy shook her head, "Don't be. You all mean well." Her bow creased and she swallowed thickly.

Pamela frowned too, "Uh-oh you don't loo—are you gonna...?"

The brunette nodded swiftly and the redhead jumped up, racing around the counter. She snatched up the trash can and passed it off just in time.

"Oh..." Pamela grimaced, cringing but kept hold of the can as she moved to her friend's side, rubbing her back encouragingly.

When the older woman was done, Pamela wordlessly disposed of the trashcan after Claudia Joy had rinsed out her mouth then appeared back at her side, with another sympathetic smile.

"Better?"

Claudia Joy merely grunted in response, eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

Pamela smirked, "Bet you're glad you wore you hair up today, huh?" she mused with an amused chuckle.

Claudia Joy opened her eyes and stared.

Pamela attempted to stop with the soft laughter but couldn't and eventually Claudia Joy was laughing lightly herself, while shaking her head.

"Sorry, I know it's not funny." Pamela apologised, sliding back onto her stool, "I'm sorry."

With a heavy sigh, Claudia Joy placed the palm of her right hand to her forehead, "I really hate this part." She groaned, eyes closed again.

With another sympathetic smile, Pamela rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, "Don't we all?"

* * *

Claudia Joy glanced at the clock on the far wall then sighed, "I should get going." She really didn't wanna get up but she had too.

Pamela turned to her sharply, "Why?"

Nodding towards the clock, Claudia Joy pointed out, "Don't you need to pick up the kids?"

Pamela smiled, "Chase is spending the whole day with them."

Claudia Joy smiled too, "Oh, that's why you're so relaxed."

"Yup." Pamela nodded, sinking further into the sofa with a contented sigh.

Claudia Joy chuckled, amused by the action then sighed contentedly herself, "Good. That means I don't have to move."

The redhead giggled happily.

The twins then started moving again and Claudia Joy's smile widened. She rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach lovingly, revelling the feeling of them moving around inside of her until of course, the nausea struck once again. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Claudia Joy attempted to settle her churning stomach and was, thankfully, successful.

"False alarm?" Pamela sought hopefully. She always had a problem with vomit but then again who didn't?

Claudia Joy opened her eyes and blinked, surprised to find her redheaded friend crouched down in front of her, "Yes." She answered thickly.

"You want some crackers?" Pamela offered kindly, knowing from experience that they can help.

"Please."

Pamela nodded, "Coming right up." She squeezed the brunette's leg then rose to her feet and headed to the kitchen.

Claudia Joy watched her go with a grateful smile, a grateful smile that faded quickly, a frown taking its place.

There was a dull twinge in her lower abdomen that had Claudia Joy pressing her hands firmly against her bump with a hiss. A horrible, unsettling feeling washed over her as she sucked in a slow breath.

"You alright?" Pamela's voice called out from the kitchen and Claudia Joy forced herself to appear relaxed.

"Um...yeah, I think so." Pushing herself to her feet, Claudia Joy sent her a strained smile, "I'm gonna use your bathroom."

"Okay." Pamela chirped as she passed, sending her a smile as she sat her crackers on the coffee table before flopping back down into the couch.

The pain returned, less dull and sharper this time and Claudia Joy clamped a hand over her stomach as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Pamela watched as the brunette ascended the stairs slowly, a troubled frown marring her features. Something wasn't right, she could tell. A suspicion which was confirmed only minutes later when Claudia Joy came back down.

"Hey, you okay?" Pamela questioned instantly, her attempt at brightness failing miserably but her friend remained silent. The redhead's stomach plummeted, "Claudia Joy?" Pamela called her name and reached out, hands grasping the brunette's upper arms."Sweetie, please say something." She begged, frightened by the look in the other woman's eyes, "Talk to me, honey."

Claudia Joy looked down when Pamela touched her, flinching when the younger woman shook her gently. Another wave of pain struck her, slightly stronger than before and she blinked.

"What's wrong?" Pamela demanded more forcefully.

"I need to go to the hospital." Claudia Joy stated calmly. Much too calmly.

"What?" Pamela questioned, extremely confused.

Claudia Joy looked her dead in the eyes, "Pamela, I need you to take me to the hospital." Now she was speaking slowly, as if talking to a child.

Pamela's eyes widened in alarm and her hold on her friend unconsciously tightened, "Why? What happened?"

"I'm bleeding."

More alarm. Pamela's eyes widened further, darting down to the source, "How much?" she asked quietly, unable to see for herself.

Claudia Joy's calm facade wavered slightly and so did she, "I...not a lot but more than I'd consider normal."

"Okay." Pamela nodded, taking a deep breath, "Are you in any pain?" she quizzed calmly, or at least evenly.

Another rippling wave hit her and Claudia Joy gripped Pamela's forearms tightly, "Ah, yes."

Inhaling sharply, Pamela tried not to panic, "Oh, god. Okay um..." the flustered redhead glanced quickly around the room, spying each of the items she couldn't leave without, "Stay there." Pamela ordered, panicking more when the brunette steadied herself against the banister.

Gulping in a breath, Pamela then rushed around the room; throwing her cell into her bag which she then slung over her shoulder, snatched up Claudia Joy's bag then grabbed her own car keys before returned to her friend's side.

"Come on, we're gonna go now, okay?"

Claudia Joy nodded once, allowing Pamela to lead her to the door before she stopped abruptly, "Towel."

"What?" Pamela snapped, her panic rising with every second, and she really wanted to be _off_ the road when it got the best of her.

"We should bring a towel, for your car seat." Claudia Joy elaborated, her stoic calm returning.

"Claudia Joy, we don't have time for this." Pamela mused hurriedly, "We need to get you to the hospital."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "But i-if I bleed any more I'll stain your seat. It's leather."

Pamela regarded her friend with a critical eye and successfully deduced that she was in shock, "Alright um...you are clearly in shock but if it'll make you feel better then you can pay for any damage you may do to my seats, okay?"

Not waiting for a reply, Pamela wrapped her free arm around Claudia Joy's waist and led her swiftly from the house.

* * *

"How you doin', Claudia Joy?" Pamela asked urgently, glancing quickly to her right where her friend was seated; eyes closed, breathing deeply and clutching her stomach.

"It hurts." Claudia Joy winced.

Pamela frowned, "Worse than before?"

"The same just...constant." Claudia Joy explained, inhaling sharply.

Pamela pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, eyes flashing back to the road ahead, "Just hold on."

"I knew this would happen."

"Claudia Joy—" Pamela breathed, shaking her head.

"I knew something was wrong I—" Claudia Joy grimaced, then took a deep breath, "I may not have wanted this but...I don't wanna lose them, Pamela." The brunette said quietly, big brown eyes staring at the redhead.

Pamela's eyes closed briefly before cutting sharply to her friend, "Of course you don't honey. This is not, in _any_ way, your fault."

Tears welled in her eyes when Pamela grabbed her hand and squeezed. Claudia Joy squeezed back as hard as she could, "I—I'm losing them, aren't I?"

Pamela swallowed thickly, blinking back her forming tears, "You don't know what. This could be any number of things, Claudia Joy so just...just breathe." Pamela instructed calmly, "We're almost there."

**~AW~**

* * *

**_'PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! _  
**

_I was really disappointed with the lack of them last chapter but I guess it's my fault for not updating. :(_

_I'm hoping that if I keep reviewing the amount of review will grow :) lol_  
_I really hope you enjoyed :)'_

_Rachel xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_'Hey g__uys! :) Sorry for the wait but life took an odd turn lol. First there was my sister-don't ask, really-then my mom got sick,  
she's fine now though, and I've got a job too-which I should be getting ready for lol :P-and then I injured myself :S  
And by that I mean, I like nearly broke my ankle /: not fun lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be quite angsty so be warned._

* * *

**Mercer Army Medical Centre  
**

"Did you call, Michael?"

Pamela nodded as she perched on the edge of the bed, "Yes. He was in some meeting that was almost over, so he should be on his way by now." She offered her frightened friend a reassuring smile and for once, Claudia Joy didn't even attempt to force one back.

Silence lapsed between the two friends as they listened to the steady—and thankfully still strong—out of time heartbeats fill the room.

Claudia Joy returned her troubled gaze to the monitor; its strap tightened around her stomach, letting her know that her babies were still alive, and that was all she was concerned with at the moment.

Her gut twisting tightly, Pamela glanced at her watch and then at the clock, sighing in frustration, "What is taking this damn doctor so long?"

Claudia Joy remained silent, staring relentlessly at the heart monitor, hearing only the twins heartbeats.

Pamela's face fell and her heart ached for her friend, "Hey?" the redhead called softly, taking the worried woman's hand, "The doctor will be back soon and she'll tell us what the hell's goin' on. You know they're okay—"

"For now." Claudia Joy cut in defeated.

Before Pamela could reply the door to the room burst open and Michael rushed in.

"Michael!" Claudia Joy breathed, the relief in her voice and on her face unmistakable.

Michael stopped and stared at his wife; looking small and fragile in that large bed, crisp white sheets around her, machines everywhere else. It terrified him. "Honey, what...?"

Pamela glanced between the couple who were both clearly afraid and her heart ached some more. Claudia Joy had tears in her eyes, tears she was obviously trying to fight. Pamela gave her hand another squeeze then turned to Michael who hadn't moved from the foot of the bed.

"She was bleeding." The redhead informed the silent General softly, "And there was some pain so I brought her here and they're running some tests so we should know something soon."

Michael nodded absently, finding it harder than normal to focus on her words while his wife was hooked up to machines in a hospital bed.

Pamela bit down on her lip then moved from the bed to his side. Laying a hand on his arm she told him quietly, "Michael, she's really scared right now and she thinks that, whatever is happening, is _her _fault."

Michael's troubled, dark blue eyes cut to her.

"She needs you." Pamela observed with a kind smile.

Michael managed to smile back and nodded to her before making his way to his wife's left side. Wordlessly he took her hand and kissed her temple, "You're okay. I'm here."

Claudia Joy closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

Michael looked across the bed to Pamela who was back on Claudia Joy's right side, "What tests are they running?"

Pamela took a deep breath, "Well, they drew some blood, checked her blood pressure and did an exam." She answered him clearly, "The doc, also did an ultrasound."

"She found something." Claudia Joy mumbled, speaking for the first time, "She didn't say anything but I could tell. She saw something and she didn't like it."

Michael looked over at Pamela with a deep frown and she gave a reluctant but affirmative nod.

"Um..." Pamela nodded to the heart monitor, "...after the ultrasound, she hooked her up to that monitor to keep an eye on the twins then left." She concluded after clearing her throat, "Hasn't come back yet."

Michael looked down at his wife again who sent him a weak smile. Closing his eyes, he kissed her temple again, "I'm gonna go see if I can find the doctor."

Just as he made to move towards the door, it opened and Dr. Montgomery entered.

* * *

"Sorry, Mrs. Holden." The doctor apologized sincerely, "The lab's been a little backed up these past few days—oh." The tall blonde blinked in surprise, "General Holden, Sir." She nodded respectively.

"Dr. Montgomery." Michael greeted with a nod of his own, "What's wrong with my wife?"

Dr. Montgomery glanced pointedly at Pamela who sent the woman a smile before she reached for her bag.

"I'll wait outside okay?" the redhead smiled at Claudia Joy, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"No." Claudia Joy grabbed her hand when she turned to leave, "She can stay." The brunette directed towards her doctor then addressed her friend, "Please, stay?"

Pamela smiled, squeezing her hand, "Of course, sweetie. If that's what you want?" she queried, just to be sure.

"It is." Claudia Joy assured her firmly.

Pamela nodded once and dropped her bag again, "Okay then."

Claudia Joy turned back to her doctor, "Please continue."

Dr. Montgomery smiled kindly, glanced quickly at Michael who nodded too, then stepped forwards, stopping at the bottom of her patient's bed, "Your blood work came back normal but your blood pressure, as I said, is a little high."

"It is?" Michael cut in slightly alarmed, concern flaring in his gut.

Dr. Montgomery nodded confirmation, "But it's understandable. Bleeding and pain during pregnancy is always stressful."

"What..._caused_ that exactly?" Pamela sought with a deep frown.

The doctor drew in a deep breath, eyes finding her patient's before she answered with, "Placenta Previa."

"What's that?" Michael questioned, tightening his hold on his wife's hand and stepped closer to her.

"It's a placental disorder which occurs when your placenta lies at the bottom of your uterus instead of at the top." Dr. Montgomery elaborated, calmly.

Claudia Joy glanced quickly at her husband before focusing back on the blonde in front of her, "Is it serious?"

"Cause it _sounds_ serious." Pamela added with wide eyes.

Dr. Montgomery nodded, "It can be. Bare with me here." She requested with a pleading smile, then began to explain, "There are two types of previa; complete and marginal placenta previa depending on how close to or how much of your cervix, the placenta is covering."

The doctor paused to make sure her audience was following and more importantly, understood what she was saying.

"What do I have?" Claudia Joy questioned, proving to the blonde that she did understand.

"Right now; marginal." Dr. Montgomery replied evenly, "Your placenta is only lying near your cervix. Now this condition is more common than you might think and in most cases the condition corrects itself as the placenta moves back up the uterus."

"And when it..._doesn't_?" Pamela probed impatiently.

"That's when complications can arise." The blonde answered, her expression a little grim, "As your baby grows and develops in your womb, the risk of your placenta tearing increases. If that happens, Mrs. Holden, you could haemorrhage and start contracting and with twins...I'm afraid the risk is higher." Dr. Montgomery informed her with an honest sigh.

"How...how do we stop that from happening?" Michael demanded, the woman's tone of voice making him nervous.

Dr. Montgomery sighed, annoyance flashing in her bright sea green eyes, "Unfortunately, there's nothing we _can_ do, at this point." She revealed to them solemnly, "There's no medical way to prevent placenta previa from occurring—we're not even exactly sure what causes it—and then when it does, there's no way to correct it."

"You can't be serious?" Pamela snapped, her face the picture of incredulous disbelief, "You're a doctor. There's got to be _something_ you can do?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Moran but there isn't." Dr. Montgomery insisted, shaking her head, "I wish there was but the truth is; medicine us as much an art as it is a science. We can't explain everything and we can't correct everything either."

The doctor then turned back to her patient with serious eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you, Mrs Holden, with your already high risk pregnancy this condition concerns me." The blonde moved from the foot of the bed to the bottom right side and placed a hand on her patient's leg, "If it doesn't correct itself, if it gets worse and your placenta tears you could die."

* * *

Claudia Joy blinked in surprise and then doctor squeezed her leg.

"I'm not trying to frighten you I just want to be honest with you." Dr. Montgomery told her gently, "And since the tearing could occur at _any_ time during the pregnancy...there's a chance..." she pressed her lips together, "There's a chance we could lose one or...both babies."

Claudia Joy's eyes closed and she breathed, "Oh, god."

"But that is _worst case_ scenario." Dr. Montgomery added with a kind smile, "There's a very good chance this will right itself and your pregnancy with go smoothly, without any further complications. For now, all I can do is monitor you closely and see how it goes." The blonde's eyes were full of regret and her smile was apologetic.

Michael moved his right hand to his wife's back, running it across and forced his eyes open, "So what—is there anything that we can do?"

The doctor nodded, "You can stay off your feet as much as possible, even if that means just sitting down." The blonde was looking at her patient despite the brunette's eyes being closed still.

Pamela was watching her friend too, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tried not to let herself think the worst.

"Get as much rest as you can and please try and avoid any additional stress."

Claudia Joy's eyes opened at that, eyebrows arching.

"I know." Dr. Montgomery smirked, "That's not easy but just _try_. Also since the top of the uterus is the most nutritious, babies weight gain can be a problem and since your twins are identical this concerns them both. You will have to supplement the loss through your diet but I can give you a list of foods that can help with that." She assured them with a smile.

"Thank you." Michael said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Dr. Montgomery dismissed with a kind smile, "It's my job. I'll also want to see you more regularly now; twice a month just to be on the safe side."

Michael nodded again, "Sounds good to me."

The doctor flashed him a smile but her attention was focused on her silent patient. Moving closer, Dr. Montgomery stopped next to Pamela, "Claudia Joy?"

Brown orbs met green.

"I know this is a lot of information to absorb at once but it's not as bad as it seems." The blonde assured confidently, "Your condition is fairly mild, these are all just precautions."

Claudia Joy forced a tense smile and nodded, "Okay."

Dr. Montgomery rubbed her leg comfortingly, "Do you have any questions right now?"

The overwhelmed brunette paused to think but her mind was currently blank, on an information overload so she asked the only intelligible thought she could form, "When...can I go home?"

Dr. Montgomery smiled, "Well, the bleeding's stopped, are you still in any pain?"

"No." Claudia Joy shook her head negatively, "No, no pain."

"Good." The blonde nodded, flipping open the chart in her hands, "Uh...your blood pressure is still a little higher than it should be so I wanna keep you a few more hours."

Heaving a sigh, Claudia Joy nodded once, "Okay."

"Okay." Dr. Montgomery smiled again, "I'll come back in a couple hours alright? You try to rest."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, doctor."

Pamela sent the woman a smile as she left then turned to her friends, "Are you okay?" she whispered, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear. It sounded lame to her ears but she had to ask it.

"I..." Claudia Joy shifted in the bed and lifted her shoulders helplessly, "I, I, I don't know." She admitted shaking her head, "I have no idea, this is—it's all just..."

"Too much?" Pamela supplied quietly and Claudia Joy smiled a little. "What about you?" the redhead directed towards Michael who looked just as stunned as his wife.

"I'm a little...overwhelmed." Michael admitted with a frown.

"Yeah." Pamela scoffed, "Well, that was a whole lotta worry she just dumped on your laps so, I'm not surprised you're overwhelmed."

Michael smiled gratefully at the redheaded woman, suddenly very grateful for her calming presence. He then looked down at his watch and sighed tiredly, "I have to get back." Michael announced reluctantly, "I've got one more meeting that I can't postpone." He pushed his fingers through his wife's hair then kissed her head, "I'm so sorry, honey."

Claudia Joy brought his hand she was holding to her lips, kissing it lightly, "It's alright, Michael." She assured him with a soft smile, "I'm fine now, I'll be fine."

Michael looked unsure as he cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin, "I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I'll stay with her." Pamela instantly offered with a smile, "I can stay here until she's released and then take her home, stay a while."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "No, Pamela. You have your own family, you—"

"_You_ are part of that family." Pamela interrupted firmly then glanced pointedly at Michael, "Both of you."

He smiled back at her.

"And to be honest..." the redhead continued with a frown, "...I don't feel all that comfortable leaving you on your own either."

The brunette still remained unsure.

Sighing, Pamela moved her free hand to her friend's shoulder, "Come on, Claudia Joy. You know the kids are spending the day with Chase so I'll have nothing to do except housework..." Pamela arched her eyebrows, "...and you know how I feel about housework."

Claudia Joy chuckled lightly and Pamela smiled.

"Alright." The brunette surrendered, "Okay, then."

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"Do you need anything else?" Pamela asked softly as she drew the throw cover from the base of the bed up over her friend's body.

"No." Claudia Joy shook her head with a grateful smile, "I'm fine. You've done enough, Pamela. Thank you."

Pamela shrugged, "It's alright. It's nice takin' care of _you_ for a change."

"What do you mean?" the brunette queried, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Pamela shrugged again, perching on the bed with a smile, "You're always taking care of us, always strong and dependable."

Claudia Joy looked down and then her grateful smile returned, "I don't know how to thank you for today." She said quietly.

Pamela shook her head, "I didn't do much, Claudia Joy. I was just being a friend."

"No, it was more than that." Claudia Joy insisted, taking the redhead's hand in both of hers, "You stayed so calm, so focused while I was...a mess." She shook her head slowly and squeezed her hand, "I couldn't have done it without you, Pamela; all the tests and the ultrasound and the waiting—"

"You're welcome." Pamela cut in with a smile, stopping her ramblings, "I'm glad I could be there for you but..." she shook her head, laughing nervously, "...I may have _appeared _calm but I was definitely not calm on the inside."

Claudia Joy tried to laugh with her but it was obviously forced. She was shaken.

"Aw, honey." Pamela inched closer to her, "You heard the doctor, she's just being cautious. Your case is mild and hopefully it'll correct itself and everything will be fine."

Claudia Joy stared at her with misty, tear-filled orbs, "But...what if it doesn't? What if it gets worse and everything's not fine?"

Pamela opened her mouth to answer but she didn't know what to say to that. There was a very real possibility that this could end badly and she could lose one of her best friends, so instead she merely drew in a deep breath and covered the other woman's hands with her free one, "Then you'll handle it." Pamela tried to comfort her while sounding confident, "You and Michael...you're one of those couples the rest of us strive to be like. You two can handle anything."

Claudia Joy's eyebrows rose but she smiled, "Thank you."

"You're strong, Claudia Joy." Pamela stated certainly, "You _can_ survive this—you will." Her voice was firm and unwavering and the redhead believed her words so readily that Claudia Joy felt herself believe them too.

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Pamela insisted further, "You'll be fine, even if it _does_ get worse. You'll. Be. Fine."

Claudia Joy offered her a weak smile then quietly changed the subject, "I should try and get some rest."

Pamela nodded. Apparently they were done talking about this.

"Yeah, you should." Squeezing her friend's hand, Pamela smiled softly, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?"

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, watching her head for the door then suddenly changed her mind, "Pamela?"

The redhead stopped at the sound of the timid voice, then turned back with a smile.

Biting down on her lip, Claudia Joy tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall, "I don't—how can this not be my fault?" She questioned in a whisper and Pamela closed her eyes, with a sad sigh.

"This is my, body. As mothers were supposed to keep our children _safe_, protect them and nourish them but..." Claudia closed her eyes and swallowed her tears, "...my body is doing the complete opposite."

Pamela listened silently, watching as the tears her friend had been fighting since they had left the hospital finally escaped, her heart hurting for her.

"My body is _attacking_ my babies, depriving them of the nourishment they need." Claudia Joy's wide eyes met her friends, "How do I accept that as out of my control?"

"Hey!" Pamela chastised firmly, moving back to the bed, "Stop that. Listen to me, Claudia Joy; what's happening is not your fault. It's this stupid condition you've got, honey but it's not you."

Claudia Joy sucked in a shaky breath as more tears fell, "This pregnancy could _kill_ _me,_ Pamela and if it doesn't then I could lose one or both of my babies, I—" a sob tore through her and Claudia Joy buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking silently.

Pamela's face contorted in pain and she covered her mouth, eyes falling closed. Taking a moment to compose herself, Pamela breathed deeply and blinked the salty tears from her dark emerald eyes, swiping at the one that escaped. Walking back to the bed, Pamela kicked off her shoes then slid onto it next to her friend.

"Come here." The redhead ordered softly, wrapping her right arm around the brunette's shaking form.

"No." Claudia Joy refused, shaking her head and fighting against her pull, "No, I'm okay. I'm—"

"Hey!" Pamela called sharply, tugging on Claudia Joy's arm to make the woman look at her, "It's okay to be upset over this." She assured determinedly, "This is scary and uncertain and _dangerous _and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do for you." Pamela turned on the bed so they were face to face and she could look Claudia Joy straight in the eye, "It is really okay to cry, sweetie."

More tears burned behind, Claudia Joy's eyes at her friend's words. She knew how horrible her situation was, how frightening and damn right she was scared. Her unborn babies could die before they were given the chance to live and there was a very likely chance that trying to bring them into this world might cost her, her own life. It was one big, sick and twisted mess.

"I'm scared, Pamela." Claudia Joy whispered instead, more tears following her admission, "I am _so_ scared."

Pamela's expression crumpled and she repositioned herself next to the distraught woman, swiftly pulling the brunette into her arms, "Let it out, Claudia Joy." Pamela instructed in a whisper, resting slowly back against the headboard and closing her eyes, holding Claudia Joy close as she cried, "I'm here."

* * *

Michael returned home as early as he possibly could. His mind had been unfocused since he left the hospital and he was hard pressed to remember anything that was said to him afterwards. It just didn't make any sense; how could this happen in just a month? How could everything they'd been looking forward too, everything they'd been planning for, all be in jeopardy? He could lose his wife because she was pregnant with his children. That was the cruellest unkindness of all.

Michael closed the front door behind him quietly—Pamela's car was still in the driveway, Emmalin should be home from school by now and with any luck Claudia Joy was sleeping. He dumped his things in his office, wandered into the kitchen in search of his daughter, who wasn't there, before heading up stairs. A part of him was hoping his wife really was asleep; he had no idea what to say to her. He didn't know what to make of everything they'd been told earlier that afternoon and he couldn't fix it so what was left? Acceptance? Was he just supposed to accept the fact that his wife could die and do nothing about it? Michael James Holden wasn't the kind of man who took things lying down. He protected his family, and he fought against any threat that came their way. He would find a way to fight this too. He had too.

When he reached his bedroom door it was closed and the house was completely silent. Turning the handle and stepping inside, a sad smile touched his lips when he found his wife's sleeping form, wrapped up under the throw over their bed, her redheaded friend's arms around her.

Pamela turned towards him, a soft smile—matching his own in sadness—gracing her face.

Michael blinked, he thought she was sleeping.

"Hey." Pamela whispered quietly.

"Hi."

Glancing quickly down at Claudia Joy, Pamela informed him that, "Emmalin isn't here. She having dinner at..." the redhead frowned. She couldn't remember the name. "It'll come to me." She assured him with a light chuckle.

Michael lifted his shoulders heavily, "I can't keep track of her friends either." He nodded gently in his wife's direction, "Claudia Joy knows them all by name, their parents too."

Pamela's sad smile returned, "It's a mom thing."

"Yeah." Michael sighed, lowering himself into the chair, his exhausted body sagging into it, "She keeps us on track. I uh...I don't think we'd be anything but lost without her."

The redhead closed her eyes tightly, "Michael..." she breathed, carefully untangling herself from her friend and sliding down the bed to sit across from him, "...we're not going to lose her."

Michael nodded immediately, "I know. I'm going to fix this."

Pamela frowned deeply, "U-um...how?"

"I don't know yet." Michael answered, his eyes gazing at his wife's sleeping form intently, "But I'll think of something."

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Well, you know the drill by now right? lol :) **Please**, review? **Plleeaassee****? **lol  
I love them-what writer doesn't?-and they make me smile. :D Like that lol Plus I'm still injured :( And some lovely reviews would make me feel better.  
Lmao, that's sad :S Now I'm emotionally blackmailing you /: hmm...oh well. *shrug* I never claimed to be a nice person ;) lol_

_Rachel xoxo  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_'Hey there folks! *ducks the objects thrown her way* **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! **Gahh! I feel horrible I really do but it couldn't be helped, I'm sorry. Don't hate!  
There is much I could say about this chapter but all that really matters is that it's intense. I hope you don't find them out of character, if you do though, just try and remember that they've been forced into an impossible situation with an even more impossible decision to make. It's tough and cruel but really, the two options they're arguing over are the only two they have so it needs to be discussed._**  
**

_Also, something else that must be acknowledged; how much does Army Wives **suck** without the Holdens! :O Does anyone know when CJ will be back or why Kim took a break in the first place? I hate it man! Bloody well started watching cause I heard Kim Delaney was in it & kept watching cause of the **INSANE** chemistry between her and Brian! I'm addicted to them like really so much! haha. Also, the serious underlining sexual tension and innuendo between Kim & Catherine is just epic! It intrigued the hell outta me when I first started watching the show and still does to this day. Really, what is with that? It makes you think that CJ & Denise are secret lesbian lovers having a steamy affair whenever their husbands deploy. hehe :P ;)  
_

_Alright enough rambling. Please read. I am very nervous. haha.'  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Army Wives or its characters. Merely borrowing the awesomeness of it all.**_

* * *

**Holden Residence  
**

It had been three days; three days since the hospital, three days since they'd received the news that has turned their world on its axis and three days that they hadn't talked about it.

Michael hadn't stopped thinking about it, however and how could he? When every second of those three days his wife's life was in some sort of danger, no matter how small for now. It consumed his thoughts and every spare minute he got Michael would be on a computer or laptop researching her condition.

In those three days, Michael was pretty sure he'd learned everything there was to know about placenta previa. By now he was a god damn expert! It didn't help his cause though, as it appeared to be the collective opinion of the medical community that there was no way to correct placenta previa by way of medicine. That conclusion had been incredibly disheartening but like any good soldier, Michael had absorbed the information, accepted it and moved on to another solution. Never give up.

And he'd found something. He'd inquired about it with Dr. Montgomery who agreed it was an option for them but hadn't believed they would consider it or she would have brought it up herself. Michael could see why and had to admit he was surprised himself but he just couldn't bear the thought of losing Claudia Joy. She was the love of his life, his other half—his _better_ half. He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't live without her.

Michael was willing to warp his own beliefs to save her life, he'd do anything. All that was left to do now was broach the subject with Claudia Joy herself.

It was Tuesday and he'd taken the morning off for the amniocentesis—which had been postponed indefinitely, Emmalin was at school and Claudia Joy's morning schedule was clear too for the same reason. It was now or never.

**~AW~**

**Moran Residence  
**

Pamela stared unseeingly at the coffee pot in her kitchen, _very_ early Tuesday morning. It was 0600 hours—a time of day she rarely saw if she could help it—the kids were still in bed, Chase was in the shower and she was supposedly making breakfast. She'd beaten the alarm clock that morning again which meant she was up _before_ her husband _again _and that was serious cause for concern. Unfortunately it had been a repeated occurrence these past three days and Pamela knew that Chase was worrying about her; he hadn't said anything—patiently waiting for the time she came to him about whatever it was—but it was in his eyes.

The tired and troubled redhead gave a weary sigh and dropped her head, hands coming up to hide her face. She could not stop thinking about Claudia Joy, couldn't stop worrying, fearing the worst if she didn't speak to her. Her first instinct when she woke up was to call the older brunette, just to reassure herself that the woman was still there. It was exhausting and a little maddening, extremely frustrating and incredibly unfair. The Holdens did not deserve this, after everything they'd been through in the short time that she'd known them, all they'd lost you would _think _that God or the universe or the Powers That Be or whatever was really out there would cut them a god damned break but no! The woman—the good, kind-hearted, loving, compassionate and selfless woman couldn't even have a couple babies in peace. Nope, she had to live with the threat of death and loss and heartbreak during a time that was supposed to be filled with joy and excitement, hope.

It just really sucked!

Pamela was understandably angry with the freakin' world right about now and it wasn't gonna ease up any time soon. She also wanted to confide in her husband, pour her heart out to him, admit every fear and doubt she was experiencing. Have him be _her_ pillar of unwavering strength while she played that role for Michael and Claudia Joy. She wanted to be able to spill her fears to Roxy, discuss her concerns with Denise and seek advice from Roland but she couldn't do that any of those things because they didn't know the secret and it wasn't hers to tell.

Throwing her head back in frustration, Pamela growled. She actually _growled. _She wanted to hit something. Hard. No, no she needed to _shoot_ something. Repeatedly.

"Pamela?"

The redhead jumped a mile in the air, spinning sharply towards the stairs where her husband was stood watching her, the oddest look on his face and eyes full of concern.

Plastering on a smile, Pamela smoothed back her hair, "Morning, baby." She greeted with painfully false cheer.

Chase descended the last step, eyebrows arching, "Really? That the best you could muster?"

"Yeah." Pamela breathed, facing falling, shoulders dropping.

He snorted, "It wasn't very convincing."

She glared at him, left hand on her hip, right tangled in her hair, "No kidding."

Moving purposefully towards her, Chase slid his arms around his wife's waist and jerked her against him, "_What_ is goin' on with you, Pamela? You haven't been right for days."

Pamela shook her head.

"C'mon, babe." Chase urged, tightening his hold, "I'm worryin' here. Talk to me, you can tell me anythin', you know that."

"I can't!" Pamela snapped fiercely, pulling away from him, "I'm sorry, Chase I really am but this..._thing_ isn't mine to tell and I made a promise." She gazed at him with conflicted emerald orbs, "I can't break it."

He stared at her intently, hands on his hips in silence before he heaved a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, okay, I get it. If there's one thing I understand it's loyalty but Pamela..." Chase slid closer to her again, hands cupping her cheeks, "...whatever it is, you gotta talk to _someone _about it cause I don't like what keepin' this secret is doin' to you."

Pamela stared into her husband's concerned and worry-etched face with glistening eyes. She bit down on her lip and drew in a deep breath, "I...I'm scared, Chase." She whispered finally acknowledging all her worries and fears in the one go, "I am _so_ scared for her."

Chase had no idea who the hell she was talking about but his money was on Roxy. Those two were as close as sisters, maybe even closer. All he knew for certain was that his wife was afraid and hurting and the only thing he could do to help was hold her...so that's exactly what he did.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

"Hey."

Claudia Joy looked up at the sound of her husbands soft greeting and sent him a smile, "Hi."

Smiling back as he took a seat next to her on the couch, Michael pulled her legs across his and her smile widened. She wiggled down on the couch and relaxed back into the cushion, head resting on the arm of the couch.

Keeping quiet, Michael turned to watch his wife as she watched the TV. She looked healthy; slightly darkened circles under her eyes—neither one had slept much the past couple days—but apart from that she looked as perfect and radiant as she always did.

Troubled blue eyes moved slowly down her body to her swollen middle, their unborn twins growing within but instead of smiling at the thought, Michael felt his stomach drop and he had to swallow hard. There lay the source of their distress, the reason for his fear, the threat to his wife's life.

Those things, those feelings were not the reaction an expectant father wants to have when he thinks of his unborn children. It wasn't right. He was supposed to feel elated and overjoyed, excited. Not the flicker of regret at their existence that passed through him in under a second.

He hadn't laid a hand on her stomach since they were in the hospital. Claudia Joy had noticed, he knew she had but she hadn't brought it up. She hadn't called him on it because she had barely touched her bump herself.

It gave him confidence that maybe his wife was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Michael?" she called his name, gently nudging his arm with her knee.

He blinked and her blurry, unfocused features righted themselves again.

"You're staring at me." Claudia Joy stated with an easy smile, one delicate eyebrow arched playfully.

Michael's returned smile was forced, his eyes filling with something she didn't like and her smile evaporated.

"We have to talk about this, Claudia Joy." he told her seriously with a stiff nod to her distended stomach.

Claudia Joy's face clouded with confusion, "What are you—this?" she echoed with eyebrows arched and slowly sat up, "I don't understand."

Michael frowned deeply; was she in denial?

Tilting her head at her husband, Claudia Joy questioned, "What's there to discuss?"

Leaning back in astonishment, Michael's eyebrows jumped up, "Claudia Joy...we need to discuss what we're going to do about this pregnancy."

Porcelain face the picture of confusion, Claudia Joy turned _Oprah_ down, eyes flickering to her stomach, and then gave her full attention to Michael, "What we're going to do?" she repeated slowly, brow furrowed.

Okay, so maybe they weren't on the same page.

"Claudia..." Michael sighed, shaking his head, "...we-we can't continue with this. It's too dangerous."

"Stop." Claudia Joy muttered, shaking her head perplexed, "Why do you keep saying "this" like it's a, a-a _problem_?"

Michael blinked once, staring incredulous, "It is a problem, Claudia Joy! How are you okay with this?"

Leaning back warily, Claudia Joy narrowed her eyes, "I...I don't like how you're—where are you going with this, Michael?" she demanded tersely, eyes becoming steadily guarded.

Pressing his lips together, Michael took a breath then began, "I did some research on this condition—"

"Michael..." Claudia Joy interrupted with a tired sigh, "We've been over this already; there's _nothing_, Dr. Montgomery can do."

Michael nodded, hands raised, "I know that." he assured her sadly, "Which is why I started lookin' into other solutions."

She was frowning again but her eyes briefly flashed with a glimmer of hope and she sat up straighter in anticipation.

"I talked to your doctor and she agreed that it's an option." Michael informed her, body angled towards her and his hands clasped over her legs, "And I think we should consider it."

Suppressing a groan, Claudia Joy threw up her hands in frustration, "Consider, _what_, Michael?" she demanded exasperated.

Michael met her questioning gaze with calm sea blue orbs and answered with, "Terminating the pregnancy." then watched as his wife's face contorted and she drew her legs up and away from him slowly.

**~AW~**

Michael followed after his wife who was storming away from him faster than she ever had in their 20 plus years of marriage.

"Claudia Joy, will you just stop runnin' away from me for one moment, please?" he requested, reaching out and grasping her left wrist.

"Don't." Claudia Joy growled, voice low in her throat but scarily controlled, "I cannot look at you right now never mind talk to you. Let go of my wrist."

Michael closed his eyes and sighed, reluctantly doing as asked, "Honey please? You need to consider this. It may be our only option, Claudia Joy."

She scoffed, "It is not an option, Michael." Claudia Joy snapped spinning away from the Island counter top to face him but her eyes stared right past him, "And I cannot believe that _you_ of all people are actually considering it."

Michael slid up to plant himself in front of her, "Claudia Joy..." he commanded sternly but she still refused to look at him. Biting his tongue, Michael moved his hands to her face and gently yet forcefully made her look at him.

"Claudia Joy...there is _nothing_ that I wouldn't do..." his emotional blue eyes stared relentlessly into her dark, angry chocolate orbs, "...to save your life. Even if that means going against my beliefs."

The fury in his wife's eyes dissipated just slightly at his words, "Michael..." she sighed, closing her eyes and dropping her head.

Michael pushed his hands back through her hair then rested his palms against her neck, "Please, _please_, Claudia I..." he lightly stroked the soft skin of her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "I need you to just consider this."

Claudia Joy's eyes popped open, "I _have_ considered it, Michael!" she informed him furious, "I didn't want to, I did but I won't do it, Michael." Claudia Joy insisted firmly, shaking her head, "I can't do it."

The little hope he had left was extinguished at her determined declaration.

Clearing his throat, Michael straightened up and slowly dropped his hands from her face, his own features hardening, tense, "Well...I'm asking you too, Claudia Joy."

She blinked in surprise, startled flinching, "How—_no_!" she refused taking a step back, hitting the counter, "No, Michael."

"Damn it, Claudia Joy YOU COULD DIE!" Michael yelled livid but desperate, his blue eyes flashing with frustration.

"Exactly." Claudia Joy swiftly agreed, a sharp nod accompanying her confusing response, "I could die, _me_. This is _my_ life, Michael..." she reminded him darkly, dark orbs stormy and full of determination, "...which makes this ultimately my decision and not yours."

And with that closing argument she stormed away from her husband once again.

**~AW~**

Michael found her some time later, once he'd sufficiently calmed himself down enough to speak in a calm and civilised manner, in the soon-to-be nursery. The upstairs guest bedroom had been stripped mostly bare by himself and Emmalin the Friday night before moving day for the LeBlanc's. The teenager was just _itching_ to get started on the decorating, she was more—if possible—enthusiastic about the whole thing than her mother which was an impressive feat to accomplish.

Michael felt suddenly sick; what the hell were they going to tell Emmalin? He hadn't seen his daughter _this_ excited about something since...well, since Amanda had died really. She was so looking forward to becoming a big sister, she'd cherished having one herself. Michael's heart ached within his chest; Emmalin still struggled with the loss of her older sister, she couldn't handle losing her _mother_ as well.

Claudia Joy had wanted to wait until they knew what they were having before getting started on the nursery.

Considering where they were now, Michael was immeasurably relieved that they had. He couldn't imagine having to wander around this house with a fully-furnished nursery accentuating their horrific circumstance, goading them and mocking them for trying to be happy. For looking to the future and getting ahead of themselves. It was painful enough already.

His wife was standing in the centre of the room, her arms wrapped tightly around her rounded middle, eyes closed, head tilted to the right and completely still.

As quietly as possible, Michael stopped barely inside the room, resting his left shoulder against the door jam and crossing his arms, "Claudia Joy."

Her eyes popped open at the sound of his voice and she tensed, "Michael." She returned tightly, rolling her neck and moving her hands to her hips.

Her husband sighed behind her, "Claudia, please?" but she refused to turn around. Scrubbing both hands down his face, Michael stood straight again, "You shouldn't be in here." He tried instead and her head turned a little.

"Why not?" Claudia Joy queried, tone clipped and cold.

"It's just gonna upset you." Michael answered carefully, "Both of us."

Claudia Joy sighed in aggravation, "Why would it do that, Michael? It's just an empty room."

Michael glowered at the back of her head, "It's _their_ room."

Her heart hurt, squeezing inside her chest, clenching. Claudia Joy couldn't do this again, she couldn't lose another child certainly not by her own hand. This was too much, too painful, it was killing her!

Swallowing hard and choosing his next words carefully, Michael shuffled closer to his wife, "The doctor..." he clasped his hands together tightly, "...she didn't say that something _could_ happen to you...she said there was a very good chance. This pregnancy is already high risk enough, Claudia Joy with your age and your diabetes and your history of post-partum bleeding." Michael's voice was strained with desperation, his fearful, distressed blue orbs begging with her, pleading, "All of that _on top_ of this? I just..." he heaved a sigh and shook his head, "...I don't have enough faith left in me to believe that everything will work out for the best. I just don't!"

Claudia Joy's face contorted in pain and she moved her left hand up to cover her eyes, body shuddering with her mounting sobs.

Taking a breath, Michael stepped closer still, "We could lose the babies anyway—" cutting himself off with a conflicted sigh he grasped the back of her neck with his left hand, pressed a firm kiss to her temple and then pulled his wife closer, arm sliding around her neck to touch her shoulder.

A lone sob escaped her lips as she rested her head against his, hand still shielding her eyes.

The couple stayed like that for the longest time, just basking in each others shared pain and the comfort they were trying to convey to the other.

Gaining control of her trembling muscles, Claudia Joy calmed her body down and drew in a shuddering breath, removing her hand from her eyes, "Michael..." she breathed opting for calm and civil also.

He lifted his head and turned to her face on, both hands holding onto her upper arms as he waited, patiently.

Claudia Joy stared into his with eyes of misery and anguish, "...do you have _any_ _idea_ what you're asking me to do?" she inquired breathlessly.

Michael's face became a blank mask.

"You—" she broke off swallowing hard, left hand on her stomach, right on her hip, "You're asking me to _abort_ our babies. Do you understand that?"

He nodded once, "Yes I do and I can understand—"

"No!" Claudia Joy interjected brusquely, holding her right hand up to him, "No, you don't understand, Michael! You can't understand! It wouldn't be _your_ body they were purged from it would be _mine_!" she barked, fiercely slamming her fisted hand against her chest, "I would have to live with it on my conscience for the rest of my life not you!"

Michael's eyes flashed with fury, "You think I wouldn't be tormented by it every day? You think I wouldn't _care_, you don't think it would make me _sick_ knowing that I asked you to do it in the first place?" he scoffed loudly and stalked away, putting noticeable physical distance between them, "Honest to god, Claudia Joy don't you know me at all?" he demanded of her, beginning to pace the room like a caged animal.

"That's the thing, Michael." Claudia Joy retorted, stomping over to him, "I _do_ know you. I know you better than I know myself at times Michael James and _this_, what you're asking of me isn't like you at all!" she shrieked, slamming her palm against his back before grasping his shoulder and turning him around.

"We don't agree with abortion, Michael!" Claudia Joy reminded him tensely, "We don't begrudge a woman her right to choose because it is her right but I wouldn't exercise it myself. You know that you—you _support _that!"

"I. Know." Michael ground out through clenched teeth, eyes glaring at the floor.

"THEN _WHY_!" Claudia Joy shouted bemused and exasperated throwing out her arms, "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO EXERCISE A RIGHT I HAVE NO INTEREST IN EXPLORING!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BURY MY WIFE NEXT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Michael bellowed back, so loudly it was surely heard by neighbors down the street.

Claudia Joy flinched at his words, closing her eyes as that familiar stabbing in her heart cut through her chest at the mention of Amanda and her death.

They glared at one another; chests heaving and hearts pounding. Blood rushing in their ears, eyes full of fire and ice and anger and guilt and sorrow. They were standing right in front of each other but there was a million miles of hurt between them.

This was tearing them apart already and they hadn't even made a decision yet.

Groaning loudly, Michael dragged his calloused hands down his face, through his hair and back down his face again. "How did this happen?" he questioned aloud, not expecting an answer.

Claudia Joy dropped her head into her hands then moved her right back to her hip, the left once again shielding her eyes from view.

"How—" Michael's voice caught in his throat, salty tears filling his cobalt blue orbs. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat with a resistant shake of his head. "How did we get here?" he asked again, voice tense but controlled again, even.

Dropping her hand from her face, her palm smacking off of her thigh, Claudia Joy lifted her shoulders and sighed, "I have no idea. It's—it's like we're not meant to be happy...not for very long. Something _always_ has to happen."

Balled fists resting on his hips, Michael turned fully back to her, "You're right." He conceded unexpectedly and her head snapped up, misty eyes finding his instantly across the space between them.

"You're right I can't understand what it would be like for you, aborting them. It's not my body, it's not a right I need to posses but Claudia Joy..." Michael walked briskly back over to her, hands clutching at her shoulders and her neck with a desperate need to keep her _there_, "...I cannot lose my wife, I cannot lose you. Now that may be selfish of me—"

"It is." Claudia Joy cut in resolutely, eyes narrowed into slits, "It is selfish of you, Michael James. You are being selfish! A selfish man asking this of me!"

"Then fine!" Michael snapped, shaking her just a little, "Fine, I'm selfish! I'm horrible and cruel and—you want me to be the bad guy here, Claudia?" he asked of her aggressively, face inches from hers, "Then alright, I'm the _bad_ _guy_! I'll be the bad guy for you but if continuing with this pregnancy means that I _lose_ my wife..." Michael dropped his hands from her arms where he'd quite possibly bruised her, and took a defiant step back, intense orbs boring into hers with frightening finality, "...then we end it."

Claudia Joy's eyes widened, suddenly feeling like she no longer had a choice in the matter his words sounded so final to her ears. The ferocity of his tone scaring her.

"We. End. It." Michael seethed lowly. He pointed an accusatory finger at her middle eyes darting down there, "Because I will not let them kill you." and with that _he_ stormed away from _her_. The fist of his right hand colliding with the wall as he stormed out of the room.

**~AW~**

Claudia Joy meandered down the stairs as slowly as possible. She knew she had to talk to her husband, they were _so not_ done talking, but she really didn't want to talk to him even more. Not after what he'd said upstairs. How could he bring up Amanda's death like that? As ammunition in their fight. It hurt, it broke her heart a little and she was mad at him for that. Livid really and if that wasn't enough of a reason to keep her distance the way he'd frightened her certainly was.  
She'd never been scared of Michael before and the man had a temper when pushed too far, he _was_ flawed, despite how close to perfection he came. Especially after he came home from deployment he always had a _lot_ of anger in him but never, not once had Claudia Joy stared into his eyes and feared the man staring back at her.

Until today.

"_...I will not let them kill you."_

Claudia Joy stopped on the last landing and braced herself against the wall, closing her eyes as his voice rang out in her mind. How could he say that? How he could he talk about their children like they were dangerous? A threat, it wasn't their faults. There had been so much hate in his words it had rendered each one of her senses completely useless.

Claudia Joy barley recognised her husband right now and that is what terrified her most of all. The sudden unfamiliarity of a man she'd known for twenty years.

Descending the last of the stairs, white knuckles grasping the wooden banister, she listened for signs of life and heard them to her right. His office, of course he was in there.

Stopping at the large entrance, Claudia Joy fixed him with an intense, opposing stare, "It's not an 'it'." She informed him matter-of-fact.

Michael stilled, tumbler full of scotch halfway to his lips, and slowly raised his eyes to her.

Claudia Joy took one deliberate step forwards, "They are not an 'it', Michael they're—they are our _babies_, our children!" she cried pressing both hands to her stomach, staring straight into his soul, her eyes so intense he couldn't tear his own away, "They're _you_ and they're _me_ and they kick and move and their hearts beat—"

"Stop." Michael interrupted shaking his head, eyes falling closed her words like a knife to his heart, "Stop, it."

She shook her head, "No." Claudia Joy marched forwards stopping on the other side of his desk, "No, they are our children you—we've heard their heartbeats, saw their fingers and their toes and their faces, felt them kick—"

"Stop it!" Michael commanded, shooting to his feet, "Just stop, Claudia Joy!"

"NO!" Claudia Joy refused slamming her hands down on his desk, "No, no I am not gonna stop, I want you to think about it, okay?" her hands returned to her stomach where their unborn twins lay and a watery smile twisted her lips, "These little lives growing inside of me are ours, a part of _us_, Michael. We made them, we did this together and I can _feel them_. All the time, every day, ev-every kick, every punch, every stretch, every wriggle—" a sob escaped her and she closed her eyes, covering them briefly with one hand and clutching her abdomen with the other.

Michael looked away and reached for his glass, swallowing down a generous gulp of the burning liquid, relishing the sting and blaming that for the pricking tears behind his closed lids.

Inhaling deeply, Claudia Joy opened her eyes but looked down at her middle instead of at him, caressing the swollen home of her babies, "I feel it all, Michael a-and I, I, I, I _need_ you to acknowledge that they exist." Claudia Joy's piercing gaze cut to him suddenly, "Maybe not in this world quite yet but they have beating hearts and souls and they're growing!" she stopped herself, reigning in her volume and taking a breath, "They are real, they're happening a-and—"

"BUT YOU ARE HERE NOW!" Michael cut in, outstretching his arms to her, "Right now, you are here and your heart is beating and your lungs are breathing and you're thinking and _existing_—_living_ on your own. That is what matters to me, that is what is important." Exhaling to expel the anger, Michael rounded his desk to meet her, snatching up her hands, "You have people who love you and depend on you, and need you to live, Claudia Joy. We need you _here_, with us, safe please, baby?" Michael blinked and a stubborn tear escaped, slipping slowly down his cheek. He didn't try to hide it.

Claudia Joy's face crumbled at its presence and she fell into him, pressing her hands to his chest, "Oh, baby I'm not fighting you on this because I _want_ to leave you—I do not want that." She moved her hands to his face, and wiped away all trace of his tear, "God, if I could I would just _be with you_ endlessly I—" Claudia Joy smiled adoringly at him, tracing every line with her fingers. She pressed her lips to his, lingering, "I am so terribly in love with you, Michael James..." Claudia Joy laughed breathlessly and kissed him again, "You know that don't you?"

He nodded, "Yes. Yes I do." Michael's hands slid around her waist and tugged her closer, kissing her lips, "And I am just as terribly in love with you Claudia Joy but that is exactly why I'm asking you to do this." He told her in a whisper, hands running up and down her back, "Please, just...just do it for me?"

Claudia Joy's smile vanished and she dropped her hands from his face to his chest, "I can't, Michael. I'm sorry but I just...can't."

His eyes fell closed and he exhaled sharply, "What—" he cleared his throat and raised his searching gaze to hers, "What am I supposed to do if you die?"

"I won't." She refuted, shaking her head firmly, "I'm gonna be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know it in my heart I'm—"

"You don't know that! Hey, listen to me." Michael moved his hands to her face and held her still, "If you have these babies, Claudia Joy, you could die. You could _die _do you hear me? What am I—how am I supposed to live without you?"

Claudia Joy covered his hands with her own and squeezed them whispering his name.

"I can't." Michael stated with undeniable certainty, "I can't do it, Claudia Joy I can't. I don't want that life-it's not a life."

"Ssshh..." she soothed, shaking her head and bringing one of his palms to her lips, "Sshh, you won't have to alright? I'm not going anywhere."

Michael released his hold on her and turned away, "God damn it, Claudia! That is exactly what you're risking. You have to stop being so naive!" he seethed, anger filling him again, "We know better than most that horrible, unfair things happen to good people who don't deserve it." he stormed closer and pointed at her middle, "The threat they pose to you is more real than they are right now, Claudia Joy and I refuse to allow it to grow. If a doctor tells you, you're gonna die than you're damn well going to! She's a medical professional who knows what she's talking about we _need to listen to her_!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Claudia Joy levelled her stormy gaze with his and shook her head, "Well, I disagree." She persisted stubbornly, "Medicine isn't the only deciding factor in life. Her facts aren't enough for me, I'm sorry."

Meeting her steely gaze, Michael in that moment, realised that his wife just wasn't going to change her mind. At least not today or even this week. She was stubborn as hell, always had been. In the beginning he'd found it invigorating and challenging and exciting but now it was just pissing him off. _She _was pissing him off because right now her stubbornness very well may end up costing her, her life. And taking his too.

"Fine." He breathed, closing his eyes fleetingly.

Claudia Joy tilted her head at him, questioning.

Michael outstretched his arms, "Fine! You win, Claudia Joy! You wanna do this? You wanna have those babies then go right on ahead but I want no part in it."

Her heart stopped in her chest. Claudia Joy's eyes widened and she jerked her head back, flinching like he'd struck her, "What?" she whispered suddenly doubting her own ears.

Michael moved around his office, filling his briefcase, downing the rest of his scotch and lifting his coat, "You heard me."

Claudia Joy shook her head, "You don't mean that. You cannot mean that." She couldn't breathe. Her throat was closing up and her heart was now hammering so hard she was afraid it would fail her.

Michael moved to the front door, stopping to turn back around, "I do. I don't support this I...I don't _want_ them anymore, Claudia Joy. I can't want them when they risk me losing my wife." He extended one finger back to her middle, "How—tell me, _how_ am I supposed to love the children that took you away from me?"

Claudia Joy covered her face with a sigh before closing the distance, "Oh, honey don't say that. I don't worry about that for a second because you, Michael James Holden, you are not that person! You are not that kind of man. Hey?" she pushed her fingers through his hair then cupped his cheeks, "You are not that kind of father." Claudia Joy whispered thickly, shaking her head, "You already love them, I know you do."

"I love you more." Michael informed her simply, his cobalt blues boring into her.

Claudia Joy's eyes grew wide again and she dropped her hands from his face, the useless limbs falling limply at her sides, "What are you saying, Michael?"

He opened his mouth to reply but didn't know how to put his raging thoughts into words. Instead he shook his helplessly, "I don't know, Claudia Joy but right now..." Michael tore his eyes from hers, unable to withstand the hurt in them any longer, "...right now I have to go to work. I can't—I can't fight you on this anymore. I need some space."

Claudia Joy nodded jerkily, "Oh-okay um..." her face contorted with pain and she looked away swallowing a sob and clearing her throat harshly, "..g-go to work then. You said that she gave us time to make a decision right?"

Michael nodded once, slowly meeting her tear-filled dark orbs.

"Yes." Claudia Joy whispered nodding with him, "Good we can—we'll take a break. Discuss this all later then...I guess." She stared into his conflicted blue orbs just looking for something to go on, something to hold onto but there was nothing in them but hurt and anguish and betrayal.

They were standing almost chest to chest but they felt like strangers to one another, the awkward tension cutting like knives.

Michael cleared his throat and looked away, turning to the door, "I'll be home later."

She nodded numbly, "Okay." Claudia Joy's reply was tense and clipped, she couldn't believe how their relationship had changed so drastically in the space of a few hours, from one argument.

Michael hesitated for the briefest of moments, one hand on the knob just staring at her before he nodded stiffly and left. He actually really..._left_.

The door closed behind him, Claudia Joy blinked. Then she blinked again and he was still gone.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'Well, I hope you liked that. Some serious stuff I know but it had to be done. They both have very good arguments and equally valid points.  
OOOOH! FUN GAME! Alright, when you review-cause you know you have too after that haha-you should totally tell me who you've sided with! lol! Or if you're like me & you agree with both and can only really say what you would do in their positions. _**  
**

_Thanks for reading and again I am **so so so so sorry! **You really have no idea how much.  
Love you all muchly!  
Rachel xoxoxo  
_


	12. Chapter 12

****_'Hey all! :) Sooooo sorry for the wait but I've been covering all my besties shifts at work cause she's on vacation. It hasn't left me much time to sleep let alone write ya know cause of all the working on top of the rest of my social life. *sigh* -_-  
It is safe and accurate to say that I am in a perpetual state of exhaustion right now. Plus that little Mike/CJ one-shot took my Muse hostage. :P  
Oh, aaaaannnnddddd I've injured my neck. For realz, like seriously just ask 'idefyyouKD' she'll back me up. Right, Kenna? :)  
_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy. I have almost every remaining chapter completely mapped out-**not** written or typed out don't get those confused 'cause you will be disappointed haha. I'm trying **really** hard to get updates out faster but I do have a life I gots to live and responsibilities and obligations etc so please, try and keep that in mind?  
_

_Enjoy...'  
_

* * *

**The Hump Bar  
**

Claudia Joy stormed into the bar with tense muscles, guarded eyes and a carefully controlled expression on her face. A bar which was undeniably the very last place on earth she had any desire to be that horrific Tuesday afternoon but...the expectant mother sighed. Roxy wanted to have lunch and she'd missed the last one with the whole gang due to...recent developments. Not turning up again would spark concern in all and raise more questions Claudia Joy refused to answer, so her only option was to grin and bear it. Suffering in silence was something she'd perfected over her 40 years anyway.

Besides, Pamela was here and the redhead was the only other person—sans Michael and Dr. Montgomery—that she could talk too. And she really needed to talk, maybe even yell too and Claudia Joy had the overwhelming urge to throw things. Lots of things. And break them.

To say she was furious would be a drastic understatement, livid was a little better.

"Claudia Joy!" Roxy exclaimed happily, "You made it!" the small excitable and sickeningly shiny-happy blonde moved quickly towards her.

Claudia Joy smiled back—hoping it didn't look as much like a grimace as it felt, "Hey, Rox." the brunette greeted back, "Figured if I didn't show my face you'd send out a search party."

Roxy laughed and Claudia Joy released an internal sigh of relief. The blonde dragged her over to their booth where their friends were seated and Claudia Joy plastered on that smile again, "Hi."

"Hey, sweetie." Denise greeted, kissing her cheek as usual, "You feeling better today?" she questioned with critical and professional eyes.

Claudia Joy shrugged, "Headache is gone and so is the dizziness but I still feel a little sick." not a complete lie; she did feel sick, sick to her stomach at what her husband was willing to do. What she had considered doing and what she was quite possibly considering again.

Denise touched a hand to the other brunettes cheek, "You do look pale." she observed with a frown.

Claudia Joy shrugged again, "It'll pass. Come tomorrow I'll be just fine again." and she really hoped her smile was reassuring.

Denise smiled back, dropping her hand, "Most likely." she agreed relaxing again.

"Hey, Roland." Claudia Joy greeted, averting her eyes from Denise' before her best friend saw her inner turmoil shinning through them. Instead she reached out to hug the tall man and coo at her goddaughter, before pointedly taking a seat beside Denise.

That way eye contact could be more easily avoided and sufficiently explained away.

"Hey, Claudia Joy." Pamela's voice greeted her last.

Claudia Joy looked up; the redhead was seated directly across from her. She smiled and Claudia Joy smiled back but it was a little more honest than the others she'd been forcing.

"Do you want food?" Roxy questioned suddenly and Claudia Joy took notice of the empty plates on the table.

Just how late was she?

She shook her head, "Best not." the appropriate grimace accompanied it.

Roxy cringed, "That bad, huh?"

Claudia Joy nodded, pressing her lips together, "Mmm..."

"How 'bout some water then?" the blonde offered instead, shooting her a smile, "And some crackers?"

Claudia Joy was about to decline on the latter but realising that she hadn't eaten in hours, nodded, "Sure, thanks, Roxy."

"No problem." she chirped with a grin, moving swiftly away, returning minutes later with the promised food goods.

"Thank you." Claudia Joy said again, sending her a smile then strategically asking, "Soooo, how's the new house?"

Roxy actually squealed with joy, "It's amazing!" she exclaimed giddily clapping her hands, "I woulda let Trevor knock me up long ago if I'd known the digs it'd get me."

Claudia Joy laughed along with the rest, just relieved to have the focus off of herself.

"Thank you guys so, so, so much for helping!" Roxy gushed sincerely, "We couldn't have gotten it done so quick without y'alls help."

"We were more than happy too." Denise assured her with a serene smile.

Roland chuckled, "It was actually fun; having everyone together like that."

"Yeah!" Roxy grinned.

Pamela nudged Roland affectionately, "We missed Joan though."

Claudia Joy sat back in relief—having successfully distracted them all—and let her mind run wild as she absently nibbled on her crackers. She just couldn't get that mornings events out of her head. Was Michael right?

God, she hated this day. She never wanted to go home.

**~AW~**

"Hey, Pamela?"

The redhead, keys in hand, turned from her car to find her pregnant _brunette_ friend hurrying towards her. The look on the woman's face made Pamela want to jump in her car and speed away. She honestly couldn't take any more bad news from this woman but of course _that_ was just selfish-Pamela talking and selfish-Pamela was really small and entirely inconsequentially insignificant in the grand scale of things. Dominant-Pamela never paid her much attention. She was annoying.

"Hey." Pamela greeted back with a smile, patiently waiting for the brunette to reach her, "What's up?"

Stopping directly in front of her, Claudia Joy heaved a weary sigh and let her hands fall to her hips, "Ohhhh...so many things." She answered with a bitter smile, "Don't really know where to start."

A sympathetic smile on her lips, Pamela slid closer and placed her hands over her friends, "Start...with the worst thing, hon. We'll go from there."

Claudia Joy looked away and shook her head. She did not want to burden Pamela with any more of her in-way-over0your-head-serious pregnancy problems but _this one_ she just couldn't tackle on her own.

Pamela tugged on her hands, whispering, "Hey?" and dipped her head, red curls bouncing.

Teeth worrying her bottom lip, Claudia Joy raised her head and with a glance back at The Hump Bar, quietly replied, "Not here...please?"

Pamela frowned. That wasn't good. "U-um...okay." she looked over at the Hump too involuntarily then back at Claudia Joy, "Your place or mi—"

"Yours."

Pamela blinked at the tone. That was even worse. The brunette looked...lost.

_Crap_. The redhead swallowed a groan. What the hell had happened now? It couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Oh, god...the twins—

She cleared her throat and shook that thought away before it could fully form, "Alright..." Pamela nodded with a soft smile, "...mine it is then."

Claudia Joy swallowed hard, "Thanks. I-I'll see you there." Then she spun on her heels and sped across the parking lot to her car.

Pamela turned back to her own and yanked open the drivers side door with a sigh, "I hate this day."

**~AW~**

**Moran Residence  
**

"Alright sweetie..." Pamela placed a steaming cup of camomile tea down on the coffee table in front of the silent brunette, "...talk to me."

Claudia Joy sighed, dropping her head into her hands, "I can't even say it."

Pamela eased herself down into the cushion beside Claudia Joy and placed her hands on the woman's knee, "Take your time, honey. It's okay."

"It's not okay." She countered dully, "_Nothing_ is okay right now."

Pamela rolled her shoulders tensely, "Okay, Claudia Joy, what happened?"

Claudia Joy glanced at her fleetingly then back down at her hands, "Um...Michael and I got into a fight."

Pamela's eyes widened in disbelief, "Really? I-I mean, how big?" she corrected herself swiftly, clearing her throat then biting her lip.

"Big." The brunette stressed, eyebrows arched, "The biggest. We...have never fought like _that_ before."

The redhead bit her lip harder, still feeling an incredibly strong sense of disbelief. Michael and Claudia Joy never fought, ever, at least not serious enough for them to hear about. It must've been as bad as it was big for the woman to be coming to her about it.

"What was the fight about?" she asked gently, one hand moving to the brunette's back, her right giving her knee a squeeze.

Claudia Joy gestured with both hands to her bump, "This." She answered simply and vaguely.

Pamela tilted her head, brow slightly creased, "The pregnancy? What about it?" she questioned, soft and encouraging.

Inhaling deeply, Claudia Joy pulled her hands free to push them through her hair and cleared her throat, "I uh...he wa—" she laughed mirthless and short, "Michael wants to terminate...the pregnancy."

Pamela blinked, "O-oh..." she honestly did not know what to say to that.

Claudia Joy glanced at her, "Uh-huh." with a nod and then went back to staring at the front door.

"Wow..." Pamela breathed, clasping her hands together in her lap, "Uh..." she glanced at the brunettes face, scrutinising her expression warily, "How do you feel about that?"

Claudia Joy frowned, "You sound like, Roland." she arched an eyebrow adding, "Which means you sound like a shrink, Pamela."

The redhead snorted, "I hate shrinks. That's insulting."

The brunette smirked briefly, running her hands up and down her thighs. Heaving a sigh she shook her head, staring incredulously, "He wants me...to get an abortion."

Pamela stalled at the casual tone of her voice, eyes cutting back to her, but said nothing.

Claudia Joy's eyebrows rose and she pursed her lips, "My _husband_ wants me to abort our unborn twins. Demands it really." that mirthless chuckle returned, hands in her hair again.

Pamela compressed her lips and looked away. She was getting the very distinct feeling that Claudia Joy expected her to disagree with Michael's demand. Pamela wasn't so sure she could do that.

Claudia Joy shook her head and shrugged, "I said "no". We fought. There was yelling, name calling. Fists hit walls and then..." she exhaled deeply, "...he left."

"Wait what?" Pamela exclaimed, head snapping around, brow deeply creased.

The brunette nodded, " Yeah...I didn't see it coming either but it happened. Michael told me he didn't—or couldn't support my decision, that he no longer wants the twins, that he won't be able to love them if I die and told me to do it on my own." Claudia Joy spouted off gracing her friend with only the cliff-notes version of that mornings events. She nodded towards the front door, "Then he walked out the front door and went to work."

Pamela was dumbfounded. All she could do was sit there and stare; wide eyed and mouth agape. Her hands held Claudia Joy's—somehow they'd made their own way there during the woman's deadpanned recap. Pamela couldn't recall giving them that instruction.

"I..." she swallowed hard, "...u-um...I-I, I-I don't know what to say." Pamela admitted in a rush, shaking her head.

Claudia Joy didn't react. She was still staring at the door, replaying it over and over in her head. She was just trying to make sense of a senseless thing. It wasn't working, _was_ driving her quite mad though. She should probably stop. _Should_ but couldn't.

Damn it, life was hard and the universe? Not her friend. She must've been a truly horrible person in a past life to deserve karma like this.

"Ohhh...I fear I may be sliding into the realm of denial." Claudia Joy mused with perfectly arched brows and widened chocolate orbs.

Pamela shook her head, "Oh no, don't do that." She advised firmly, "Denial is not your friend, Claudia Joy steer very clear."

She huffed, "Easier said than done." Claudia Joy retorted, frowning at the air.

"_Try_." Pamela urged seriously, emerald orbs full of warning.

"Okay."

"Denial only makes a _bad_ situation worse."

"_Oh-kay!_" Claudia Joy promised pointedly, sending an arched brow her friends way then gestured to herself, "This is me trying."

The redheads eyes narrowed slowly as silence descended upon them. One woman lost in her own thoughts, the other wondering her to put her own into words. Intelligible sentences _were_ key to productive conversation of any kind after all.

Shifting closer on the couch, Pamela nudged the brunette lightly and sought, "Where's your head at, Claudia Joy?"

She lifted her shoulders helplessly, "I...I'm confused." Claudia Joy answered with a frown and a nod, "Angry. _Scared_." She heaved a sigh and hid her face in her hands before quietly confessing, "But most of all...I just feel alone."

"Oh—" Pamela jerked, shaking her head firmly and encased her friend in a tight demonstration of support, "You...are not alone." The redhead refuted sternly, "I am right here."

Claudia Joy sent her a grateful smile, "I appreciate that, Pamela but I am." She disagreed sadly, "It's my body, my life, my decision to make. You can't make it for me."

Pamela's face fell and she briefly rested their foreheads together with a quiet, "I know..."

Claudia Joy's sad smile remained as she grasped her friends arms where they were linked together around her chest and squeezed, "It's a relief to know that you're here though." She added lightly, sincerity in her eyes and tone.

The redhead smiled, "And I will support you in whatever you decide, alright?" Pamela sought, tilting her head.

The brunette nodded, "Thank you." Claudia Joy breathed sounding immensely relieved at her reassurance.

Pamela kissed her cheek, "Anytime." then she bit down on her lower lip, "Claudia Joy?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't...hate...me." Pamela requested slowly and the brunette turned a little in their embrace.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why would I?" Claudia Joy quizzed suspiciously.

Pamela bit her lip harder, "Well...um I—I did some research myself and came up with the same solution as Michael." the redhead shrugged inhaling deeply, "Aaaannd...I thought it was maybe a good idea." Pamela confessed pursing her lips and bracing herself for the fury and hurt and betrayal she was expecting.

Claudia Joy tried to be affronted or feel betrayed but she couldn't muster either. Instead she sighed wearily and nodded, "So did I." the brunette agreed tightly, staring ahead again.

The redhead blinked in surprise. That hadn't been what she was expecting. She glanced at her friends face when the woman sagged against her and could read the guilt and shame in her features.

"Hey?" Pamela whispered softly, "It's okay that you did you know. It doesn't make you a terrible person or a bad mother, alright?" she eyed the brunette with a pointed stare, "It makes you _human_, Claudia Joy and there is nothing wrong with that."

Claudia Joy nodded slowly, lips compressed, "I know that." She assured gently, voice flat, "It's a logical and rational response to consider all possible outcomes and solutions when faced with a problem or life-threatening situation—"

"Now who sounds like the shrink." Pamela quipped pathetically, failing to draw a small smirk from her own lips. The mother-to-be compressed her lips and then weakly threw up her hands and shook her head, "—but...that doesn't make the guilt go away."

Her face etched with deep sympathy and overwhelming empathy, Pamela ran her finger s lazily through the woman's hair with her left hand and squeezed her wrist with the other, "I wish I could make this easier for you, Claudia Joy." She whispered thickly, eyes beginning to sting, "I wish I could _fix it_."

* * *

Claudia Joy dropped her head into her hands and moaned, "Oh god, Pamela I don't know what I'm gonna do!" she wailed, shoulders shaking once, "I can't terminate, I just can't but I understand where Michael's coming from I _really_ do..." she raised her head and inhaled, coffee coloured orbs conflicted and confused, "I just feel like _he_ doesn't understand where I am coming from, like he's not even trying! He's made up his mind and that...that's just it! Decision made."

Pamela's hand continued to move rhythmically through the thick chestnut locks, "Michael's scared, honey. He's being faced with this horrible thing; the prospect of losing you is just too much for him." she defended gently, fingers softly stroking the brunette's forearm, "I know how he feels."

Claudia Joy looked at her sharply, eyes filling with sympathy and regret and apology as she squeezed her hand.

Clearing her throat, Pamela pressed on, "But he can't understand completely, Claudia Joy because he's on the outside. To him they're still just an idea and that's all he has right now; the _idea_ of them." She paused to place a hand on her friends swollen abdomen and received a gentle kick.

Claudia Joy closed her eyes with a hiss but not due to physical pain.

Pamela smiled softly, "Sure, he's felt them kick—just like this—but no matter what they do or how involved they become the father is always on the outside of this until the baby is _born_ and in his arms." The redhead shook her head with a shrug, "It's not fair but it's the truth. Michael hasn't had the chance to bond with them yet unlike you."

The brunette placed her hand over her friends when another kick hit her palm.

Pamela's smile widened, "They're _growing inside you_ and you feel every small, inconsequential movement. Your _body's_ changing to accommodate them I get it." She assured her with bright eyes, memories invading her mind, "You and I both know that feeling your baby kick you from the _inside_ is so much more intimate and astounding and miraculous than feeling it through skin."

Claudia Joy looked down at their hands and sighed, her shoulders sagging, "Exactly...but how do I make _him_ understand that?"

Pamela shrugged, "I honestly don't know, hon. You can only try."

"I have." She responded pinching the bridge of her nose, "I was unsuccessful."

Tucking some dark hair behind the woman's ears, Pamela then slid her arm around the expectant mothers shoulders and simply stated with a shrug, "So you try again."

Claudia Joy scoffed lightly and chuckled, rolling her eyes at the redheads smirk, "Thank you, Pamela. That's incredible helpful."

She giggled and resting their heads together caressed the brunette's swollen stomach, "Do you wanna do this, Claudia Joy?" Pamela asked of her seriously, it was the scary question but it had to be answered.

Claudia Joy was silent, lips pressed together then she nodded once and replied with a confident, "Yes, yes I do. I'm gonna have them, Pamela."

Pamela swallowed her wince and closed her eyes, "Okay." She breathed instead, nodding slow, "Alright, then...I've got your back." The redhead promised determinedly, "Whatever you need, whenever you need it, okay?"

Claudia Joy looked at her with glistening eyes of appreciation and love and relief, "Thank you." She whispered thickly, tears coating her every word.

Pamela's eyes glistened too, "You're welcome." She pressed her left palm to the side of the brunette's face and exhaled sharply, "I got you...for everything and anything, even if it's scary and hard alright?"

Claudia Joy nodded, exhaling in a slow tremble.

Swallowing hard as the tears welled, filling her forest green orbs, Pamela kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

Claudia Joy rested her head on the redheads shoulder and closed her eyes.

Both women were silent a while; one of them wrestling with her risky decision, the other trying to soothe away the pain.

Stubbornly blinking her eyes free of tears, Pamela cleared her throat then laughed breathless, "God, I need a drink."

Claudia Joy laughed sharply, sitting up and righting herself, "Ohhh, me too."

Pamela narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her, "I think I have tequila in my kitchen."

Claudia Joy glared, "Now you're just being mean."

She shook her head, "No, no just hear me out alright? We'll do them together." Pamela declared eagerly, springing to her feet, "You just stay—sit there alright?" she ordered sternly before dancing off into her kitchen.

* * *

When Pamela returned nearly twenty minutes later Claudia Joy was staring off into space, both hands caressing her small bump lovingly.

The redhead stopped and smiled at the sight, shaking off the dread and regret and anger and focusing on the magic and excitement instead. It was the only way she'd get through with her sanity intact.

"Here we go!" Pamela exclaimed giddily.

Claudia Joy turned to find her approaching; tequila under her arm, a shot glass in one hand and a full bowl of sliced limes in the other, empty one underneath.

The brunette arched a solitary brow, "_Pamela..._?"

Empting her arms and plopping back down beside her, the redhead grinned widely, "This...will be fun." Pamela promised certainly then frowned, "I, however, might get extremely drunk." She added with a grimace.

"Oh no." Claudia Joy droned, staring at the items before her sceptically—except the bottle of tequila, that she just gazed at with longing, wishful orbs.

"Here's how it's gonna work." Pamela began with a smirk, "Obviously you can't drink _soooo_, I will drink for you and you will suck on the lime." The redhead shrugged with a proud smile, "That way you get to _pretend_ that you're drinking with me without running the risk of poisoning your unborn children."

Eyebrows arched, Claudia Joy stated surely, "That would be _bad_."

"Ohhh, _very_ bad."

The brunette laughed, "You really think this'll work?"

"Sure." Pamela nodded with a smirk, "That and it's the only way I get to drink in front of you and not feel guilty about it."

Claudia Joy laughed loudly, "Ohhh, alright I get it. This is for your benefit, not mine." She clicked her tongue and pursed her lips, "Ulterior motive, huh?"

Pamela's smirk grew, "Yes! I would like to drink without shame."

"Mm-hm."

Filling up the glass, Pamela brought it to her lips while handing off a lime, "Ready?" then she threw it back and swallowed it down.

Claudia Joy watched with that familiar longing and she could honestly imagine it; the taste, the burn, the shock to your system and closed her eyes when she bit down on the lime.

"Gahhh!" Pamela cringed loudly, shuddering, "God, that is _strong_!" she exclaimed face screwed up tightly and diving for a lime herself.

Claudia Joy dropped the lime skin into the empty bowl, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as she smirked, "I think this game's growing on me."

Gagging a little as she sucked, Pamela glared.

**~AW~**

**Holden Residence  
**

It was exactly 1800 hours when Michael dragged himself home, still bitter and angry and hurt. He hadn't seen or spoken to his wife since that morning and he really wasn't in the mood to fight again. In actuality he'd prefer if he didn't have to see her again tonight but as he abandoned his things in his den, the sound of soft music and clattering dishes and quiet conversation floated towards him from the kitchen. And something smelled _good_.

Steeling himself for the inevitable ice and fire he was sure to receive from his wife, Michael braved the kitchen to find his girls cooking dinner.

Emmalin was beaming and Claudia Joy appeared surprisingly relaxed and light. She was grinning and joking with Emmalin as if nothing was wrong but then again, Claudia Joy had always been supremely talented at hiding her emotions from those around her. She kept it all inside. She was a master in the art of deception.

"Hi, Daddy!" Emmalin chirped brightly, a wide smile stretching her lips when she found him there.

His wife, however, didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Dinner's ready." The exuberant brunette teen informed him nodding towards the table, "Go sit down. It'll be out in a few."

Michael approached his baby girl with a smile, kissing her head, "And what are we eating tonight?"

"Tuna pasta bake." Emmalin shared helpfully, "I made it!"

He arched his brows reflexively and his daughter gawked.

"I. Did." Then she spun to her mother, "Tell him, Mom!"

To Michael's great surprise, Claudia Joy actually looked at him.

"She did, Michael." His wife stated in support of their daughter.

"HA!" Emmalin rejoiced, stabbing his chest sharply, "Now go sit." She ordered pointing to the dining room table, "Go on."

Michael kissed her cheek, "Yes, Ma'am."

Emmalin then turned to her mother and snatched the serving spoon from her hands, "You too, Mom."

"But—"

"_Go_!" Emmalin interrupted firmly then threw in a sweet smile, "Please?"

Claudia Joy rolled her eyes and relented, "Fine. I'm going." She took her usual place on her husband's right but didn't say a word to him.

They just sat in silence—thick and tense and buzzing with friction and fire—until Emmalin brought them drinks.

She eyed her parents suspiciously, "Are...you two alright?" Emmalin questioned uncertain, worry in her hazel eyes, "Are you fighting? Cause it feels like you're fighting."

Claudia Joy glanced at Michael. Michael glanced at Claudia Joy. Then they both shook their heads.

"Of course not, baby." Claudia Joy assured her daughter with a soft smile.

"I'm just tired." Michael added with a shrug, "Long day."

Emmalin's eyes narrowed, "And you?" she fired at her mother accusingly. Something was off with them she just _knew_ it and now they were lying to her about it.

Claudia Joy smirked, "I was doing tequila shots with Pamela all afternoon so I'm a little foggy." She responded with a casual shrug reaching for her ice water.

Emmalin's eyes nearly popped form their sockets, "You were _what_?"

Michael stared at her sceptical.

Claudia Joy giggled, "Relax. _Pamela_ did the shots." She assured her child lightly, still laughing at the look on her face, "I just sucked on limes. It was surprisingly...effective."

Emmalin glanced at her father before leaning away and shaking her head, "Ya know, I don't even want an explanation." She declared before darting back to the kitchen.

Claudia Joy turned on her husband as soon as their daughter was out of earshot, "Alright, let's just get through this meal in a civil manner, for Emmalin's sake..." she stated with raging eyes and a poisonous tongue, her voice low and controlled and dangerous "...but don't you _dare_ for a second think that we are okay, Michael James Holden because we are far from it!"

Michael's residual anger reignited at her tone and he snatched his glass up violently, "Oh trust me, Claudia Joy, as long as you insist on going through with that we will never be okay."

"Voila!" Emmalin gushed as she sat the rectangular bowl full of pasta down in the middle of the table.

Michael and Claudia Joy jerked away from one another, forcing all trace of anger from their faces to address their daughter.

"It smells wonderful, Em." Michael complimented reaching for the spoon.

She grinned with pride watching carefully as he served her and then himself and her mother last.

Emmalin frowned deeply; that wasn't right. He always served her mom first, even if she hadn't cooked the food.

The teen's eyes darted to her mother who was barely looking at her father and she felt suddenly just a little sick.

Her parents were fighting, really fighting. Something was _wrong_ and it was bad.

* * *

That night they dressed for bed in excruciating silence. Neither snuck a glance and they made a point of keeping feet of distance between them whenever possible. The air was thick and unstable and jumping with fury and hurt and betrayal. Neither said a word and neither was willing to back down.

It wasn't until they lay in bed shrouded in pitch black darkness, backs to one another and enough room for a third person to lie in the space between them that Claudia Joy finally spoke.

"I'm having these babies, Michael."

He tensed at her words, his breath stilling.

"I know you don't want me too and I know you don't understand why I have to but I am." Claudia Joy persisted, not missing a beat or allowing her voice to reveal any emotion as she spoke, "I won't change my mind. I'm having them and that's it."

Silence fell again and both were statuesque.

Then Michael threw off the comforter and flew out of bed, "I'll be in the guest bedroom." He informed her vacantly, grabbing his dressing gown before he tore open the door and left again.

**~AW~**

* * *

_'As always, please review cause they make me smile incredibly wide and make me happy and proud and that all has a **very** positive effect on my inspiration to write! haha ;)  
__No joke. For realz. hehe  
_

_Now, I hope y'all weren't expecting a quick fix to their relationship were you? Cause, come on, a difference of opinion over something **this** **monumental** isn't just gonna go away on its own, right? You acknowledge that? lol  
Hope you enjoyed despite their fighting. (I know it's hard to stomach. I hate writing it cause they never ever fight. Ever!)  
_

_Next chapter will be longer, and will share scenes from another episode :)  
_

_Rachel xoxo'  
_


End file.
